Die Schattenreihe: der Orden des Phönix
by Ancalyme
Summary: DROPPED. AUpostGoF! Trainiert von den Drei Lords, der Dunkelheit, der Seele und des Lichtes muß Harry sich der Aufgabe stellen Voldemort zu bezwingen bevor der Lord des Lichtes aufwacht und das Chaos beschwört...
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, auser die sachen den Sachen die ich selbst erfunden habe..

Die Schattenreihe: der Orden des Phönix by Ancalyme  Prolog 

Martin Miller war ein alter man, um die 60 Jahre, der früher mit seiner Familie in dem Dorf namens Louis Hill, glücklich und zufrieden lebte. Mit 25 heiratete er Melinda May, und sie bekamen zwei Kinder: Alex und Linda. Martin war sehr abenteuerlustig und reiste viel, doch wagte er es nie auch nur einen Fuß in dem Wald am Rande des Dorfes zu setzen. Man sagte der Wald sei verflucht, weil keiner mehr lebendig heraus kam, der zu tief hinein ging. Nichtmal die Kadaver der Menschen wurden jemals gefunden, weil alle Suchtrupps verschwanden. Es gab viele Legenden rund um den Wald, doch der eine war unglaubwürdiger als der andere. Doch es tauchte immer wieder ein Name auf, in fast jeder Geschichte: Phönixwald. Niemand wusste woher der Name kam, noch nicht einmal ob das metaphorisch gemeint war oder nicht. Viele glaubten einen  brennenden Vogel am Himmel über dem Wald gesehen zu haben, doch dass konnte auch ein Streich von einem Haufen grausamer Kinder gewesen sein.(* es ist ja auch nicht nett einen Vogel zu  verbrennen*).

Martin musste vieles im Leben mitmachen. Sein Sohn Alex kam bei einen Autounfall ums Leben. Melinda ist schliesslich so tief in Trauer gesunken, das sie Lungenkrebs vom Rauchen bekam, und sich 2 Monate vor ihrem eigentlichen Todesdatum  das Leben nahm. Ihm blieb nur seine kleine Tochter, die sich rührend um ihn  kümmerte. Als sie 18 war, kamen ein Paar Einbrecher die sie folterten, vergewaltigten, und anschließend töteten.Das alles vor seinen Augen. Er konnte nur überleben, weil eine mistrauische Nachbarin die Schreie des Mädchens hörte, und die Polizei rief. 5 Jahre verbrachte er in Psychiatrischer Behandlung, und die nächsten 5 Jahre verbrachte er damit mit allem abzurechnen. Er hatte nichts, aber auch garnichts zu verlieren, denn er hatte schon alles verloren, sogar seine Ängste. Eines Tages ging er in den Wald, und wurde nie wieder gesehen, weder lebendig, noch tot.

Die Wahrheit allerdings war, das am 24 Juli des Jahres 1981 in den Wald ging, um nicht unwissen zu sterben. 7 Tage lang ging er immer tiefer hinein. Es war stockfinster und totenstill. Nichteinmal das Summen von Insekten war zu hören. Seine Vorräte neigten sich langsam dem Ende. Am siebten Tag, als er durch einen Ring besonders dicht aneinander gequetschte Bäume ging, kamen ihn plötzlich merkwürdige Gedanken, wie z.B. ,,Ich habe vergessen die Katze zu füttern", obwohl er genau wusste das er keine Katze hatte, oder ,,Ich habe vergessen Blumen n das Grab meiner Tochter zu legen", doch das alles war ihm egal, weil er mit dem Leben abgeschlossen hatte. Er kam zu einer Lichtung, umrandet, wie es schien, von Flammen. Als er seine Blicke hob, klappte ihm der Mund auf, und blieb am Boden liegen (*metaphorisch gemeint*). Er stand vor einem riesigen Tempel, der einer Kirche ähnelte, und umgeben von einer Art goldener Aura war.Irgendwoher erklang eine wunderschöne Musik, wie er sie noch nie gehört hatte. Der Tempel hatte ein grosses Tor, rot-golden, mit einem Vogel drauf gezeichnet. Vor dem Tor standen zwei Säule, mit jeweils einem Vogel aus Stein. Als er seinen Blick hob, sah er drei  Türme  vor sich. Der kleinste war übersäht mit kleinen und grossen Fenstern, offenbar eine art Schlafturm. Der Mittlere hatte 5 grosse Öffnungen, aus denen jeweils eine Glocke herausragte: Ganz untere eine violette, dann eine grüne, etwas größere, eine gelbe, eine Himmelblaue und, die höchste und größte, eine goldene mit rotem Muster. Der dritte Turm war überwältigend in seiner größe und schönheit. Bis an die Spitze rot und golden gemustert, glitzerte er im Sonnenlicht. An der Spitze, wo bei einer Kirche der Kreuz war, war eine Flamme zu sehen. Von diesem Turm aus schien die ganze Magie des Ortes zu fließen, wie Wasser aus einer Quelle. Plötzlich schoss die Flamme auf ihn zu und Martin merkte das es gar keine Flamme war. Es war ein gold-rot gefiederter Vogel, der zu brennen schien. Der Phönix. Daher kam also der Name des Waldes. Es flog neben ihm vorbei, und wie von einem anderen willen gesteuert, folgte er ihm durch den Tor. Er befand sich nun in einer großen totenstillen Halle, gefüllt mit ungefehr zwanzig  vermummten gestalten, in schwarzen Roben, und mit der Kapuze übers Gesicht gezogen. Unter dem Kapuzen trugen sie blaue Masken, und um den Hals herum blausteinige Ketten, auf dem jeweils ein Steinchen leuchtete. Niemand schaute ihm an, also verzog er sich in eine Ecke. Der Phönix setzte sich auf die Hand eines alten Mannes, mit langen weisen Haaren, und leicht verrückten blauen Augen. Er trug entweder keine Kette oder er hatte es gut unter seiner Goldenen Robe versteckt. Er trug ein langes, rotes Stock, mit einem Rubin an der Spitze.Er schaute den Vogel misstrauisch an, doch dann sprach er die menge an:

„Ich habe erfreuliche Nachrichten, liebe Brüder und Schwester! Heute wird der geboren, der uns alle von der dunkelheit befreien wird, um uns in das Licht zu führen! Er wird das Zeichen schon bald tragen! Alter Weiser, komm zu mir!" er wandte sich einem alten Mann, mit Schneeweisem Bart zu. Er trug eine Kette mit einem kleinem blauem Stein. Der Mann vorne griff unter seiner Robe, und übergab etwas das er nicht sehen konnte dem Alten Weisen, was auch immer der Name bedeutete,, Nimm dies unter deine Obhut, und übergebe es ihm, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Den Phönix gebe ich auch unter deiner Obhut, denn es wird dir alles nötige zeigen, wenn die Zeit reif ist."

,,Woher wisst ihr nun das es Heute ist?"

,,Ich weiss es nicht, doch das Zeichen wurde gegeben! Ein Abstamme Nichtmagischen Blutes,  hat unsere heiligen Räume betreten. Wir können uns nun zu ruhe setzen, bis Er kommt, um sein Schiksal zu erfüllen. Ich bitte dich jetzt, Muggle, nach vorne zu tretten!" Er wandte sich jetzt Martin zu, der bis dahin, unbemerkt, in einer Ecke stand, und ihm tausend fragen durch den Kopf jagten, denn sowas wie Phönixe gab es nur im Märchen, oder? Und was bedeutete Muggel? Ein Nichtmagischer? Gab es sowas wie _Magischer?_

,,Darf ich was fragen?"fragte er entschlossener als er erwartet hätte. Er hatte _Angst._

,,Natürlich."

Er stellte die Frage die ihm am meisten Plagte:,,Wo bin ich hier?"

,,Im Tempel des Phönix, und falls du dich fragst wer ich bin, ich bin der hohe Priester. Mann kann mich aber auch Fawkes nennen."

,,Entschuldigen sie meine Neugier, Herr _Fawkes,_ doch ich weiss immer noch nicht wo ich bin."

,,Im Herzen des Phönixwaldes. Sie sind der erste Muggel, der diesen Tempel seit über einem Jahrhundert betrat. Das ist was ausergewöhnliches, gerade weil heute ein ausergewöhlicher Junge geboren werden wird. Er wird der neue Priester sein, unser Retter, der mächtigste aller lebenden Wesen, die jemals seit den dunklen Tagen der Erbaung des Tempels, gelebt haben, oder noch leben! Unser Retter! Der stolzeßte, mächtigßte, weiseßte und gerechteßte, auser Gott selbst!"schrie er fast und dass verückte glanz in seinen Augen wurde nur stärker.

Das war etwas viel für ihm. Retter...vor was denn? Und kann jemand so sein wie eben beschrieben? Nach einer weile (auch für die Anwesenden war es schwer zu schlucken) sprach Fawkes, zu der Menge:

,,Solange der Phönix weg ist, wird uns sein warmes Blut vor dem Unheil bewahren, bis Er kommt!"

,,_Stupor!"rief jemand hinter ihm. Das war das lezte was er jemals spürte, ausser immer wieder eine glühende Klinge, die ein Teil von ihm durchbohrte._

_Es war der Tag des 31.Juli 1980._

_Doch was sie nicht bedacht haben war die Tatsache dass der Messiah des Lichtes bald nichmehr das sein würde, für was sie ihn gehalten haben.         _

A/N: Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen! 

Ich hab auch schon Kapitel 1 fertig, doch ich veröffentliche sie nur wenn ganz ganz viele reviews kommen! (ich weiß mein Deutsch ist Schreklich). Ausedem möchte ich sagen das Fawkes übertrieben hat, und wenn ihr wissen wollt wie falsch er lag, lesst dass letzte Satz.

Ach ja, ich hab gerade ein englisches Fic gelesen (keine Ahnung wie es hieß) wo die/der Autor/-in ein kleines ,,House-Championship" zwischen den lesern augestellt hat, also hab ich mich entschieden auch eins zu machen.

Regeln:

-Man muß sein Haus in dem Review mit dem Antwort aufschreiben, und man darf nicht mehr als ein mal auf jede Frage antworten

-Die Fragen werden rund um diesen Fic sein

...(im moment fällt mir nichts mehr ein...)

Die Fragen:

Wer ist der Auserwählte von dem Fawkes spricht? :5p. Wer ist der Alte Weise in wirklichkeit? :10p. Wie heißt Fawkes wirklich? :20p 

Falls ihr Ungereimtheiten habt, reviewt oder mailt mir an: ancalyme@yahoo.de

VIEL SPAß!!!


	2. Das Merkwürdige Geschenk

Danke für die vielen Kommis! 

Und jetzt, Vorhang auf für das erste Kapitel!

Die Schattenreihe: der Orden des Phönix by Ancalyme  Kapitel 1 : Der merkwürdige Geschenk 

Genau 15 Jahre später, und mehrere hundert Meilen, wachte ein Junge namens Harry, Harry Potter erschroken auf. 

Harry Potter war ein besonderer junger Mann, der nachtschwarze Haare hatte, und hellgrüne Augen die früher stark leuchteten. Jetzt waren sie erschöpft, erschöpft und müde, genau wie seine Seele. Über den Augen, um genau zu sein, mitten auf der Stirn, trug er eine Blitzförmige Narbe, die wohl das merkwürdigste war, was er vorzeigen konnte. Diese Narbe machte ihn berühmt, noch vor bevor er laufen oder sprechen lernte, denn sie entstand als, der sonst tödlichste Fluch, ihn berührte. Er war der einzige der diesen Fluch jemals überlebt hatte. Damals, warf er den Fluch zurück auf seinen Uhrheber, und riss ihn Damit aus seinem Körper (*frage: was ist eigentlich mit Voldis Körper geschehen, als das geschah?*), doch nicht bevor dieser seine Eltern tötete. Der Urheber war Lord Voldemort, der mächtigste schwarzmagier seit hunderten von Jahren, der so grausam und gefühlos war, so schreklich, dass die meisten Zauberer und Hexen Angst vor dem bloßem klang seines Namens hatten, sie wagten es nicht es auszusprechen, stattdessen sagten _Du Weißt Schon Wer, _oder etwas ähnliches. Nachdem er in dieser Nacht gefallen war, glaubten die meisten Zauberer und Hexen er sei tot. Manche glaubten das immer noch, obwohl er leztes Jahr zurück gekehrt war. 13 Jahrelang verbrachte er als Geist in den Wäldern Albaniens, bis schließlich Wurmschwanz, der vor seinen früheren Freunden geflohen ist, wieder in seine dienste trat, und ihm damit zur Wiederauferstehung half. Mit Harrys Blut in seinen Adern, würde er angeblich mächtiger werden als je zuvor. Er tötete Cedric Diggory, der allein wegen Harry in Voldemorts fänge geriet. Seitdem schmerzt seine (also Harrys...) Narbe oft, und ebenso oft ist das mit Träumen verbunden, oder besser gesagt Albträumen.

Doch diesmal war es anders. Harry hatte zwar einen Traum, doch seine Narbe schmerzte nicht, und er war sich relativ sicher dar Voldemorts Name nicht gefallen ist. Relativ sicher... er konnte sich an die Einzelheiten nicht erinnern, auser an einpaar kleinichkeiten. Einn Muggel, ein Phönix, die Farben gold und rot, an einen alten Mann, an seinen Gesicht konnte er sich nicht genau erinnern, und an einen Tempel. Einen riesigen Tempel mit drei Türme. Das war eigentlich alles. Es musste aus der Vergangenheit gewesen sein, irgentwas hielt ihn an diesen Gedanken fest. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Ein zeichen vieleicht? Der vorauf hinweisen sollte? Gedankenversunken nahm er seine Brille vom Nachttisch, und ging zum Spiegel, an seinem Schrank. Er war seit leztes jahr gewachsen. Und an Muskeln hatte er auch zugelegt. Jetzt sah er nicht mehr so mager aus. Er schaute zum Wecker, dessen Zifferblatt 05:12 anzeigte. Ein lautes pfiepen riss ihm aus seinem Überlegungen. Heute war ja der 31.Juli, sein Geburtstag! Dass hätte er fast vergessen! Als er sich umdrehte, um seine Gebutstagskarten und Geschenke entgegen zu nehmen, kippte er fast um vor Schrek. Sieben Eulen hockten auf seinem Fenstersims. Lezte Nacht hatte er wohl vergessen sie zu schließen. Unter dem 7 Eulen waren auch seine Hedwig, und Rons Eule Pigwidgeon, die er von Sirius bekommen hatte. Da war auch eine Schleiereule, wie die von Hogwarts, doch den rest kannte er nicht. Zuerst nahm er Pigwidgeons Brief und Packet, und sie flog glücklich zu Hedwigs Käfig. Hegwig war darüber nicht so erfreut. Harry öffnete den Brief.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Herzlichen Glückwusch zum Gebutstag! Wie fühlst du dich denn? Wir hier nicht so gut. Also, das heißt, unsere Nerven liegen blank. Seit Du-Weisst-Schon-Wessen auferstehung, hat er kaum ein Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben. Askaban hat er schon, nach Vaters meinung, übernommen, doch ausser den ehemaligen Todessern, und den ,,neuen" Todessern ist da keiner rausgekommen. Um die Riesen würden unsere Chansen nicht schlecht stehen, wenn da Fudge nicht wäre, der sich strikt weigert, ihre rechte anzuerkennen. Manchmal erscheinen auch Todesser in der öffentlichkeit, doch das Dunkle Mal ist nicht mehr in die Höhe gestiegen. In großen und ganzen, fühlt es sich wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm an. Bill und Charlie sind auch hier geblieben, um uns beizustehen._

Diese Sachen beunruhigten Harry. Voldemort plant irgedndetwas. Da war er sich sicher. Was das Dunkle Mal anging, wusste Harry von einer Vision, das Voldemort seinen Anhängern verboten hatte, es in den Himmel zu brennen. Er wollte das sich die Zauberwelt in sicherheit wiegt, damit er später, bei dem Angriff, weniger wiederstand vorfindet.

_Jetzt aber zu glückricheren Dingen. Fred und George haben mir ein neues Festumhang gekauft, obwohl ich garnicht weiss wozu dass noch gut sein soll, den der Weinachtsball wurde doch nur wegen des Trimagischen Turniers organisiert, oder? Und woher haben sie das ganze geld her? Immerhin, nächsten Sommer, also wenn sie mit der Schule fertig sind, werden sie einen Scherzartikelladen öffnen. Es ist schon alles gründlich geplant. Mutter will inzwischen garnicht mehr, dass sie im Ministerium anfangen. Vieleich haben sie ja  auch nur, wie Ginny vermutet, Gringgots ausgeplündert. Hast du vieleicht eine Idee voher sie das Geld haben könnten?_

Harry schmunzelte.Er hatte nicht nur eine Idee, er wusste es sogar. Er hat ihnen sein Preisgeld vom TT gegeben, er hatte es ja eh nicht wirklich verdient. Er las weiter.

_Apropos Ginny, sie hat einen Freund. Es ist kein anderer als dieser Colin Creevey, der ständig ein Autogramm von dir haben wollte._

_Ron_

_P.S. Hermine ist Vertrauensschülerin_

Hermine Vertrauensschülerin...wieso überraschte ihm diese Neuigkeit nicht? Er offnete den Packet, und darin lag ein Kuchen von Mrs.Weasley, und ein kleiner goldener spielzeug Schnatz. Er nahm danach Hermines Brief, die seine Hegwig gebracht hatte. Als er ihr auch ihren Packet abnahm, flog sie zu Pigwidgeon, um es aus ihren Käfig zu vertreiben.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Geht es dir auch gut?Mir schon, obwohl...naja, es mir nicht so gut gehen dürfte, wegen der Sache mit Du-Weisst-schon-Wer. Ich hab den Sommer bei Viktor, in Bulgarien verbracht. Bisher dachte ich das Durmstrang in Russland liegt, doch da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht...ist auch egal. Wichtig ist dass er bis Silvester hier in England bleiben wird, weil er gerade kein Trainning hat. Ron scheint darüber garnicht begeistert zu sein, obwohl er ihm ende lezten Jahre um einen Autogramm gebeten hatte._

_Auserdem bin ich zur Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor ernannt worden. Ich frage mich, wer der andere Vertrauenschüler sein könnte..._

_Hermine_

_P.S. Dein Geschenk ist ein Tagebuch, der nur mit einem bestimmtem Passwort gelesen werden kann (ähnlich wie die Karte des Rumtreibers). Der Passwort ist ,,Hoffnung". Du kannst es aber ändern, wenn du willst._

Sofort nahm er seinen Geschenk zu Hand, und es war tatsächlich ein schmahles, rotes Heft, in dem nichts drin stand. Ein Kuchen war natürlich auch dabei . Als nächtes nahm er das Brief einer besonders großen Eule der von Hagrid war. Mit dem Brief hatte er auch einpaar selbstgebackene Kekse geschickt. Die Eule, da es ihm Käfig keine Platz mehr hatte, flog nach drausen, und setzte sich auf einen Baum. Der brief war ziemlich kurz, und offenbar in Eile geschrieben worden.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Mein Brief muss ich leider kurz fassen, den ich bin in Eile_ (Harrys verdacht bestätigte sich)_. Olympe wartet schon. Einen anständigen Geburtstagsgeschenk konnte ich dir auch nicht kaufen. Es tut mir leid._

_Liebe Grüsse_

_Hagdrid_

Wo Hagdrid wohl war...vieleicht bei den Riesen? Er wusste es nicht. Der nächste Brief war von Sirius.

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry,_

_Geht es dir auch gut?Ich bitte dich um einen gefallen: verlasse das Haus deiner Verwandten so wenig wie möglich! Bitte! Ich bin bei Moony untergetaucht, ersteinmal. Ihn geht es gut. Ich war schon bei dem Witzbold Fletcher, und da bleibt nur noch Arabella übrig. Vieleicht sehen wir uns danach._

_Sirius_

_P.S.Moony richtet dir auch grüsse aus, und er hat dein Geschenk ausgesucht._

Arabella ... Arabella Figg ... Mrs Figg ... Etwas regte sich in seinen Gedanken. Arabella Figg, die alte kämpferin Dumbledores, dieselbe Mrs Figg, bei der er Dudleys Geburstage verbringen musste? Als Dumbledore damals die Alten Kämpfer aufzählte, hatte er nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört. Wenn es ein und dieselbe Person wären, würde es doch heißen das Mrs Figg eine Hexe wäre. Er nahm das Packet, und riss die Folie herunter. Heraus vielen drei Bücher: 

-_Die dunklen Künste, wie man sie anwendet und pariert von Alexander Wermaus_

-_Die drei Stufen der Magie von Julia Dickkopf_

-_Die Beherschung der Elemente von Maximillian Windbeutel_

Als nächstes nahm er das Brief einer rötlichen Eule, die von Fred und George (!) war. Die flog dann zum Käfig, wo sie gerade noch reinpasste, nahm ein Schluck, und flog dann mit Pigwidgeon zurück. Verwundert, öffnete er es vorsichtig, und in sicherer entfernung von seinem Gesicht, nicht dass es noch verhext sei. Er kannte die Weasley-Zwillinge ziemlich gut.

_Hy Harry _

_Von Ron haben wir erfahren das heute dein Geburtstag ist, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Sobald wir aus Hogwarts raus sind, öffnen wir den Scherzartikelladen in Hogsmeade. Mom ist entlich zu Vernunft gekommen, und besteht nicht mehr drauf dass wir im Ministerium anfangen. Wir haben, wie versprochen, Ron einen Festumhang in rot gekauft, obwohl wir nicht wissen was er damit anfangen soll. Noch dazu haben wir uns eine Eule gekauft, auch in rot, sie heißt Rotkäppchen, nach diesem Muggelmärchen. Wir sind wohl auf einem Rot-Tripp! _

_Dankend, Gred und Forge_

_P.S. Ginny hat einen Freund, doch dass hast du vieleich schon von Ron erfahren._

Dabei war auch eine Tüte voller Scherzartikel und Süssigkeiten, die Harry lieber nicht anrührte, falls er nicht, wie Dudley, mit einer drei meter langen Zunge enden wollte. Als nächstes nahm er die Schleiereule, die fast schon weggeflogen wäre. Natürlich, war es der Brief von Hogwarts.

_Sehr gegehrter Mr Potter,_

_Bitte beachten sie dass das neue Schuljahr am 1.September beginnt. Der Hogwarts-Express fährt am Bahnhof King's Cross ab, elf Uhr, Gleis neundreiviertel._

_Anbei auch eine Liste der Bücher für das nächste Schuljahr._

_Mit freundlichen Grüssen,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin._

_P.S. Sie sind zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden. Das Gryffndor Passwort ist Hühnersuppe. Das Passwort zum Bürro des Direktors lautet: Kreidekuchen. Auch möchte ich sie erinnern dass sie als Vertauensschüler einige Freiheiten, als auch Aufgaben haben. Näheres gibt es in dem Buch: ,,Vertauenschüler, was ist zu tun" die wir ihnen empfehlen._

Ein Vertrauensschüler? Er? Er konnte das nicht fassen. Er ... ein Vertrauensschüler! Im Umschlag war noch noch ein Abzeichen, auf dem _Harry Potter geschrieben stand. Er zog noch schnell die Bücherlisste heraus:_

-_Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene, Band2 _

_-Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band5_

_-Visionen: Realität oder Einbildung?_

_-Magische Tiere, die man lieber nicht auf der Straße begegnet_

_-Magie Geschichte: Zauberhefte Zeiten, Verfluchte Zeiten_

_-Das Duell: Flüche und Gegenflüche _

_-Extrem Gefährliche Zaubertränke_

_-Getarntes Gift: Seltene Gefährliche Pflanzen_

Schliesslich blieb nur eine einzige Eule übrig. Es saß geduldig am Fenstersims, und als Harry seine Last abnahm, flog es auch gleich weg. Harry fragte sich vom wem der Brief sein könnte, bis er es öfnete. Es war von Dumbledore.

_Hallo Harry,_

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag._

_Ich habe mich entschieden, da wir nicht genau wissen wo sich Voldemort aufhält, das du bei deinen Verwandten besser geschützt bist. _

Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Mit anderen Worten, hieß dass, dass er nicht zu den Weasleys gehen durfte.

_Mit anbei ist auch ein Amulett, das du als eine Art Erbe bekommst, allerdings, nicht von deinem Vater. Es nennt sich ,,Die Phönixkette" und ist eine sehr mächtige Waffe, das allerdings nur wenige Auserwählte beherschen können. Du bist einer dieser Auserwählten. Hallte diese Kette geheim. Niemand darf erfahren wer es trägt, bis die Zeit nicht gekommen ist. Nichteinmal Ron, Hermine oder Sirius! Trage es immer bei dir, den es verleiht einen Schutzschild um den träger, sogar im schlaf!_

_Mit Freundlichen Grüßen_

_Professor  Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Ich habe dir eine Erlaubnis in den Ferien zu zaubern besorgt, damit du dich, in Falle eines Angriffs währen kannst. Es ist ein Privileg, also misbrauch sie nicht._

Im Packet war ein kleiner Zettel, offenbar die Erlaubnis, und ein graues Amulett, der völlig leer war, auser einer kleinen Rune auf dem hinterem Teil. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet dass der Amulett anders aussah. Harry war noch erschöpfter. Das hieß noch eine last auf seinen Schultern. Er sammelte seine Briefe und Geschenke auf (auser den Büchern, die er auf dem Schreibtisch legte, und dem Amulett, die er nach Dumbledores Rat, um den Hals legte) und stellte sie unter dem äuserst nützlichem losem Dielenbrett. Was es wohl mit der Kette auf sich hatte ... Warum war es denn so geheim? Warum hatte gerade er es erhalten? Fragen auf die er keine Antwort fand. Schließlich, als er fast eingeschlafen war, ertönte Tante Petunias Stimme, er solle aufstehen.

Das war der erste Kapitel. Sorry das ich alle Briefe  augeschrieben habe, aber ich musste noch einige Sachen klarstellen. Der nächste Kapitel wird wahrscheinlich _Sommerschule_ heißen, kann aber noch verändert werden. Aber damit ich es erst veröffentliche, müssen noch ganz vieles Reviews kommen!

Und könntet ihr mir bitte einpaar vorschläge geben was ich noch reinschreiben soll? Danke schon im vorraus! 

Khalaris:  Ich komme aus Rumänien, obwohl ich Ungarin bin ... hier gibt es echt nur wenige die Deutsch können ...

Balin: Danke! Es dauert zwar noch einige kapitel, bis ich die ganze Phoenixorden - Sache erkläre ... Zum Championshp : ich hab dass aus dem Fanfic namens ,, Harry Potter and the Heir of the Four Founders" von Mione.  

Also, man gibt in einem Review die richtige Antwort auf einen (oder auf alle) der Fragen, zusammen mit dem Haus in dem man gehört ( mann kann sich z.b. auf evhermine.de sorten lassen). Die Richtige Antwor kann man raten, oder aus dem Zusammenhang erkennen, da ich meist einpaar hinweise hinterlasse. Die Antwort allerdings muß man nicht erklären.  

Da keiner versucht hatte zu Antworten stehen die Hauspunkte so:

         Gryffindor: 0

         Slytherin:   0

         Ravenclaw: 0

         Hufflepuff: 0

Wieviele punkte man bekommt, hängt von der Frage ab:  

Hinter den Fragen habe ich je eine Punktzahl geschrieben, also wenn man auf die erste Frage Harry geantwortet hätte, hätte man fünf Punkte für das eigene Haus bekommen.

Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr noch auf die letzte Frage Antworten:

Wie heißt Fawkes (der Priester) mit echtem namen?

Die Frage ist 20 punkte wert.


	3. In der Sommerschule

Danke für die Rewievs! Also hier kommt Kapitel 2, hoffe es gefällt euch!

Die Schattenreihe: das Orden des Phönix by Ancalyme  Kapitel 2: In der Sommerschule 

Diesen Sommer waren die Dursleys noch schlechter auf ihm zu sprechen, als je zufor. Vieleicht wegen der Sache mit den Tofees, lezten Sommer. Sie nahmen ihm fast garnicht mehr wahr, oder gaben ihn irrwitzige Aufgaben, die, wenn er an Sirius darüber geschrieben hätte, er sicher gesagt hätte, das es ganz normal war, ein wenig im Haushalt zu helfen. Nun, dass wäre vieleich auch normal gewesen, wenn das in geregelten Mase geschehen würde. Die einzige Zeit wo die Dursleys ihn nicht wie einen jämerlichen Hauself behandelten, war wenn er in der Mugglesommerschule war. Ja, sie haben richtig gelesen, in der Sommerschule. Eigentlich war er ja nur wegen Dudley auf dieser Schule,(er fand es ungerecht dorthin zu gehen, während Harry sich amüsierte (!)). Im endeffeckt blieb es ja nicht unbemerkt das Dudley das Aussehen und IQ eines Hausschweins hatte, und das obwohl er stolze 15kg abgenommen hat (Tante Petunia war so tolz auf ihren kleinen Häschen gewesen, dass sie ihm gleich ein Motorrad kaufte, die er allerdings zu faul um zu benutzen). Er musste die Sommerschule besuchen, weil er in seiner wiederaufnahme ( er wurde wegen seines Übergewichtes rausgeschmissen) Prüfung eine -6 geschrieben hatte. Aber Harry gefiel es dort eigentlich ziemlich gut, zeigte dass aber nicht, da ihm seine Verwandten sofort wieder von der Schule nehmen würden. In seiner Klasse war auch ein braunhaariges Mädchen namens Alisa. Ihr Bruder Limus hingegen, der Chef von Dudleys Clique, der in einer höheren Klasse war, war Draco Malfoy irgendwie ähnlich, in seiner Verhaltensweise. Er zog Harry immer wieder über seine, oder besser Dudleys, alte Kleider auf, oder machte ihn durch Streiche zum gespött der Leute. 

Durch die Sommerschule konnte er von den Dursleys wegkommen, und ausserdem noch erfahren was in der Mugglewelt noch vor sich ging, denn was für uns Muggle ,,_Mensch ärgere dich nicht" ist, ist für die Todesser ,,_Muggle foltere ich dich"_.(A/N: Ich hoffte dass es gleich klingt ... )_

Harry packte seine Schulsachen zusammen, und ging nach unten. Petunia kämmte Dudleys blonde Haare, da ihr kleines Spätzchen ja ordentlich in die Schule gehen musste. Onkel Vernon war schon zur Arbeit gefahren. Ihm gehörte eine Bohrerfirma namens ,,_Grunnings_".

,,Da bist du ja!" knurrte sie Harry verärgert an.,, Deine Tante Magda wird uns wieder besuchen kommen, also BENIMM DICH!" Die lezten beiden Worte hatte sie, absichtlich, sehr stark betont. 

`Nicht schon wieder Magda´dachte Harry ebenfalls verägert. Bei ihrem lezten Besuch, wurde sie als lebendiges Luftballon von Harry an die Decke befördert. Schweigend ging er zum Tisch, und aß eine Scheibe Toast, und ebenfalls schweigend ging er mit Dudley in richtung Schule. Dudley hatte stundenlang geflennt er wolle von seinem Vather zur Schule gefahren werden, doch da dieser schon eine Stunde vorher in die Arbeit musste, ging das natürlich nicht. Der weg war nicht lang, doch Dudley nutzte jede gelegenheit um ihn zu ärgern. Er wusste das Heute sein Geburtstag war, und nutzte das auch Schamlos aus. Doch Harry hörte nicht zu. Mit seinen Gedanken war er bei der Kette, und Dumbledores Brief. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Mächtige Waffe? Schutzschild? Er, ein Auserwählter? Wieso gerade er? 

In diesen Gedanken versunken, wäre er beinah vor einem Auto gelaufen, wenn da nicht ein braunhaaiges, das ihn rechtzeitig stoppte.

,,Danke, Alisa"sagte er.

,,Wofür denn? Hast du gerade eben geschlafen?! Du währst beinahe überfahren worden!" 

Erst jetzt bemerkte er dass Dudley nicht mehr da war. Wahrscheinlich ist er zu seinen ,,_Freunden"_ gegangen. Alisa hielt eine Zeitung in der Hand. Auf der Tittelseite stand in großer Schrift:

_25 Jähriger Mann tot auf der Straße gefunden_

Harry starte die Zeitung entsetzt an. Wieso konnten die Todesser Voldemorts Befehlen denn nicht ausnahmsweise folgen, und sich unauffälig verhalten?Alisa  sah ihn fragend an.

,,Was ist?" fragte sie scharf.

Harry antwortete nicht. Wenn Fudge doch nur einsehen würde das Voldemort zurück ist!

,,Weißt du denn wer es war?" fragte sie diesmal neugierig, als sie merkte wo sein Blick hing.

,,Nein" log er. Er konnte ja kaum sagen, dass der bzw.die Angreifer schwarze Magier waren, bei denen dass Muggle-Aufspiesen die begehrteste Sportart war.

,,Das Lügen musst du dir noch angewöhnen, Harry."

,,Gib mir mal die Zeitung"

,,Hier"

Der größte Teil des Artikels beschrieb das leben des Opfer, und die Vermutungen der Polizei, die fast alle falsch waren. Über den Tathergang gab es nur diese Passage:

_«__Daniel Otter (so hieß der Mann)_ kam gerade von der Arbeit, wobei er eine verlassene Staße entlang ging, als der Attentäter, oder nach möglichkeit auch mehrere, ihn Angriff. Vermutlich hate der eine Waffe, den das Opfer hat sich, oder konnte sich nicht währen. Was danach geschah, kann man nur vermuten, doch er wurde mit starken inneren und äuseren Verletzungen von einer älteren Frau gefunden. Offensichtlich wurde er zu tode gequelt. Ein Augenzäuge, ein siebenjähriger Junge, berichtete von ungefehr fünf Männern in schwarzen ,,Röcken" die einen kreis um eine zusammengekrümmte schreiende Gestalt bildeten, und lachten. Die Aussage ist allerdings nicht sehr glaubwürdig, da der Junge starke psychische schäden von dem Vorfall trug, daher könnte es auch sonstwas gewesen sein. Mehrere bewohner der Straße allerdings bestätigten schreie, und Lachen. Die Polizei vermutet Black dahinter...___»___

,,DAS IST DOCH NICHT IHR ERNST!" stieß Harry hervor, als er den Satz über Sirius las. Sein Pate wurde abermals verdächtigt, etwas begangen zu haben, wodoch er unschuldig war! ,,Ich bringe Fudge um!" murmelte er vor sich hin. Cornelius Fudge war der Zaubereiminister, der den Ausenminister der Muggel das Geheimnis Zauberwelt anvertraut hatte, der Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung nicht wahrhaben wollte, und wahrscheinlich deshalb die Schuld in Siriuss Schuhe geschoben hatte.

,,Was ist nicht ihr ernst? Du weisst doch igendetwas darüber..."sagte Alisa mistrauisch.

,,Wir kommen zu spät!" sagte Harry, um vom Thema abzulenken. Er hatte echt keine lust ihr alles zu erklären, und womöglich würde sie es ja eh nicht glauben, und frustriert war er auch noch. Alisa schien dass bemerkt zu haben und folgte ihm stillschweigend. 

Er war so abgelenkt, dass er nichtmal das Schatten, das sie still aus einer Ecke beobachtete sah. 

Es hatte vor 10 minuten geleutet, und ihre erste Stunde war Mathe. Der Mathe Lehrer, Mr. Moor war besonders streng, und erinnerte irgenwie an einen mänlichen McGonagall. Komischerweise kamen sie noch vor dem Lehrer im Klassezimmer an. Er verspätete sich. Das ist eigentlich für normale Menschen was ganz normales, doch Harry hatte noch nie jemanden, weder Muggel nuch Zauberer getroffen, der so ordentlich und püncktlich war. Er kam auch nicht in der mitte der Stunde. Da konnte unmöglich verspätung sein. 

Als die anderen das auch begriffen, schikten sie die Klassensprecherin Jessika Wales um nachzusehen wo er blieb. Jessike war gerade mal zwei Minuten weg, als vor Harrys Augen alles schwarz wurde. 

Es war dunkel, offenbar noch, oder vieleicht schon Nacht. Ein gewitter tobte. Schreie hallten in der stillen und kühlen Nachtluft wider, und er sah ein Haus. Ein großes Haus, ähnlich wie das von den Dursleys. Vor dem Haus standen drei schwarze gestalten, eine davon schreiend und flehend. Harry erkannte die Stimme seines Lehrers. Das bild verschwand. 

Dunkelheit. 

Stille. 

Kälte. 

Auf einmal stand er in einem großem Raum, das von einem Kamin erleuchtet wurde. Davor, eine zusammengerollte Schlange. Neben einem Stuhl stand ein kleiner Mann mit wässrigen Augen, und einer schimmerden sibernen Hand. 

Wurmschwanz. 

Auf dem Stuhl saß ein Mann, obwohl man das Wesen nur kaum einen Menschen nennen konnte. Es hatte ein Schlangenartiges Gesicht, und rote Augen. 

Das Gesicht dass Harry in seinen Träumen verfollgt. 

Das Gesicht Lord Voldemorts. 

Auf einmal ging die Tür auf, und drei Gestalten kamen rein, dieselben drei, die er vorhin gesehen hat. Sein Lehrer sah müde aus, müde und als ob er große Schmerzen duchlebt hatte. An dem halsbereich eines der beiden Todesser schimmerte kurz etwas grünes auf. Voldemort stand auf, und die Todesser wichen zurück.

,,Wir haben ihn hergebracht, Meister." Sagte der eine Todesser, dessen Stime Harry erkannte. Es war Lucius Malfoy.

,,Was habt ihr vor?"fragte auch der andere, an dessen Halsgegend er das grüne Schimmern erkannte, dessen Stimme Harry auch kannte, und obwohl es ihm schwehr fiel zu glauben, es war Severus Snape, sein Lehrer in Zaubertränke.

,,Ruhe"Befahl Voldemort. Seine Stimme konnte einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen können,,Ich sehe ihr konntet nicht umher mit ihm einbischen zu spielen, doch lautete mein Auftrag nicht,ihn mir nicht nur lebendig, sondern auch unversehrt zu bringen? Ich dulde keine Fehler, nichtmal von euch beiden." Seine Stimme war kälter als Eis. Er blieb kurz stehen und zuckte seinen Zauberstab, während er ,,_Crucio" _rief. 

Genau als die beiden Todesser schreiend, unter qualen zu Boden fielen, fing Harrys Narbe zu brennen an. 

,,Entfehrnt euch" zischte Voldemort den beiden zusammengekrümmten Todessern zu, die sich dass nicht zweimal sagen ließen, und sofort disapparierten. 

Voldemort wandte sich seinem Opfer zu.

,,Du bist Gilles Moor, habe ich recht?"

,,J...j...a"brachte er hervor. Das Entsetzen, die Angst, und die Überraschtheit standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

,,Natürlich, Lord Voldemort habe immer recht."

,,B-b-bit-t-te, icht b-bitte sie, v-verschon-nen s-sie m-mich! I-ich t-tue a-auch al-lles w-was sie s-sag-gen! ... ALLES!" schluchzte Gilles. Irgenwie war dieses ,alles' ein schlechtes Omen, dachte Harry.

,,Wie erbärmlich … du sagst also alles?" fragte Voldemort in einem merkwürdigen Unterton. Gilles nickte. 

,,Was können sie mir über Harry Potter berichten?" dies klang eher wie ein Befehl, als eine Frage. Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich. Gilles saß also seinetwegen vor Voldemort.

,,Harry Potter? Dieser schwarzhaarige Junge mit der Blitznar-"

,,Ich weiß nur zu gut wie er aussieht." Unterbrach ihn Voldemort.

,,Wissen sie, er ist nichtmal der besste in-"

,,Mich interessiert es nicht ob er in der Muggle-Schule gut oder schlecht ist." Voldemort klang immer verärgerter. Wurmschwanz zitterte.

Gilles dachte einen Augenblick nach.

,,Er ist manchmal in begleitung eines Mädchens. Sie heißt Alisa Parker. Er scheint sie zu mögen"

,,Das ist dass was was ich hören wollte, doch weil du nicht zum punkt gekommen bist, _Crucio!" Gilles fiel zu Boden. Harrys Kopf drohte zu platzen.,,Mit mir spielt man nicht! Ich brauche dich jetzt nicht nichtmehr. _Avada Kedavra!"__

Harry Narbe schmerzte so sehr, dass er einen Screi ausstieß.

,,Was war dass?!" fragte Voldemort aufeinmal. Wurmschwanz machte ein ratloses Gesicht. Harry war noch ratloser. Voldemort konnte ihn hören, aber wieso?

,,_Harry, Harry" jemand rief ihn, rief ihn von sehr weit weg. _

_,,Harry, Harry!"_die Stimmen  näherten sich. Jetzt erkannte er auch andere Stimmen.

,

,_HARRY!" er lag auf dem Boden, um ihn herum die ganze Klasse. Dudley hat sich als einziger in eine Ecke verkrochen, da er ungefehr wusste dass es nichts normales war. Sein Biologielehrer war über ihn gebeugt und Alisa schaute ihn besorgt an. Er spürte dass seine Haare naß waren: offenbar hatte ihn jemand versucht zu wecken. Er hörte die Sirene eines Krankenwagens draußen: jemand hatte es gerufen, da er oder sie dachten er hätte einen Anfall. Jemand versuchte ihn hochzuheben. Er strengte seine Stimme an, und sagte_

,,Nein, ich bin OK" Der Lehrer sah ihn entsetzt an.

,,OK? Sie hatten gerade einen...epileptischen Anfall, und sie sagen sie sind OK?"

,,Ich habe nichts"sagte er genervt. Die Schüler wichen einen schritt zurück. Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch seine Narbe schmerzte immer noch. 

,,Wo ist Mr Moor?"fragte er entschloßen. Der anschein war ihm egal, er wollte bloß wissen ob dass was er gerade gesehen hatte wirklich eine Vision war. Für die anderen kam diese frage völlig unerwartet.

,,Warum wollen sie dass wissen?"fragte der Lehrer mistrauisch. Statt einer Antwort, sah ihn Harry bittend an.

,,Woher soll ich dass wissen. Er ist seit gestern Abend verschwunden"

Diese Worte hatten einen unerwarteten Effekt. Harry starrte ihn erst völlig entsetzt an, und sank dann in die Knie. Tränen liefen ihn über die Wange. Sein Mathelehrer ist seinetwegen gestorben, genau wie Cedric, und jetzt war Alisa auch in gefahr. Er hasste Voldemort über alles. Er wollte nur noch Rache, Rache für alle die er getötet hatte, oder die er töten lies.

,,ICH HASSE DICH!"rief er in die Luft, die plötzlich heißer wurde. Er konnte seine Kraft kaum mehr in Schach halten, als die sanfte Stimme Alisas sagte:,,beruhige dich!"

,,Danke..."keuchte er. Die Luft kühlte sich wieder ab. Ohne es zu wissen, hat sie die ganze gegend geretet.

,,Ähm ... Johny, sag bitte denn Leuten vom Krankenhaus dass sich die Lage wieder beruhigt hatte" sagte schließlich der Lehrer, nach einpaar schweigeminuten. Es war klar dass jeder dass selbe dachte, obwohl keiner wagte es auszusprechen. Die heißer werdende Luft, Harry merkwürdiges Benehmen...Nachdem der Lehrer raus gegangen ist, um den Sanitätern zu erklären was los war, fragte ein Schüler:

,,War dass eben eine echte Vision der Zukunft?" fragte ein neugieriger Schüler aus der menge.

,,Nein. Der Gegenwart."sagte Harry wahrheitsgemäß. Die anderen starrten ihn verduzt (*schreib man das so?*) an, als er zu seinem Platz ging. Erst als er sich setzte bemerkte er  dass seine Kette schwehrer geworden ist, und sich gleichzeitig ganz kühl gegen seine Haut fühlte, irgendwie _falsch_. Als er nachsah, bermerkte er ebenfalls noch, dass es anders aussah. Es war Golden, und auf dem Medallion war ein Rubin, dass vom Form her einem Phönix ähnelte. Um den Stein herum, im Kreis, waren winzige blaue, gelbe, grüne und violete Steinchen, allesamt Edelsteine, Opale, Smaragde, Saphire und Ametysten (*gibt es die in gelb?*). Es war einfach atemberaubend schön, die wahre Gestalt des Amuletts, den nur ein Auserwählter sehen konnte.

,,Ist was Harry? Du bist so still..." riss ihm Alisa aus seinen Überlegungen.

,,Ich habe nur nachgedacht."sagte er matt.

,,Worüber denn?"

,,Welche Sockenfarbe mir besser gefällt"log er. Er würde ihr so gerne alles erzählen, doch dass durfte er nicht. Er wollte sie noch mehr in Gefahr bringen.

~*~Alisas POV~*~

Er ist so geheimnisvoll, und sooooo niedlich. Er ist wie ein schwarzhaariger Engel, mysterios und kawaii zugleich. Ich frage mich welcher Schatten sich seiner bemächtigt ... oh Gott, ich bin echt ne kleine Poetin ... seine Augen, sie sind so müde, als ob er schwehres durchgemacht hätte. Ich weiß dass seine Eltern tot sind, doch dass kann unmöglich der einzige Grund sein ... ich weiss an seinem Blick, dass er mir irgendetwas sagen will, dass er nicht sagen kann. Er weicht meinen Fragen ständig aus, sobald sie zu persönlich werden. Als er eben Onmächtig geworden ist, hab ich gesehen wie sein Vetter Dudley angsterfüllt in einer Ecke zusammengekauert saß. Er hat ein Geheimnis. Er weiß wer die Anschläge verübt, die in der Zeitung stehen. Vieleich ist er selber darin verwickelt, Ich weiß nicht. Ich werde ihm in Auge behalten, so oft ich kann. Ich weiß auserdem noch dass ... dass ... ich ihn liebe...

~*~Alisas POV Ende~*~

,,Alisa?" diesmal riss Harry sie aus ihren Gedanken.

,, Ja?"

,,Wo wohnst du eigentlich?"

,,Auf dem Lingusterweg nr.7, wieso?"

,,Lingusterweg nummer 7?! Ich wohne in nummer 4. Wie kommt es dass ich dich nie dort gesehen habe?"

,,Ich bin gerade erst dort eingezogen."

Harry erinnerte sich an die Umzugswagen die lezte Woche die Straße belagerten. Sie wohnte in seiner nähe. Das war gut, sogar sehr gut. So konnte er sie besser in Auge behalten. Dass gleiche dachte Alisa auch.

,,Hallte dich so oft wie möglich in meiner nähe auf, hast du verstanden?" sagte er mit flehendem Unterton. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, denn Harrys Aussage hatte eine doppelte bedeutung, und einen davon verstand sie ganz genau.

,,Harry,... ich ... ich ... lie-"

,,Was wolltest du sagen, Schwesterherz" sagte eine kallte Stimme, noch bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte, und es war auch gut so. Es war Limus, Alisas Bruder.

,,Was willst du hier, Limonade?" fragte Alisa verärgert.

,,Nenn mich nicht LIMONADE! Und auserdem ist es Pause, da kann ich tun und lassen was ich will" sagte er verärgert. ,,Aber vieleicht hätte ich dich ausreden lassen sollen..."-jetzt versuchte er Alisas Stimme zu imiteren-,,Oh Potter, ich liebe dich, ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben, du bist mein ein und alles oh...oh"  

Er fing an zu lachen. Harrys Gesicht wurde rot, doch dass war nichts im vergleich zu Alissas. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange, und Harry machte dass rasend. Während Alisa einen Schritt zurück ging, stand Harry auf. Alle Gesichter wandten sich jetzt Harry und Limus zu. Harry war über einen Kopf kleiner als Limus, doch dafür strahlte er eine Aura der Macht aus, die alles übertraf, was die Anwesenden je gesehen, oder besser gespürt hatten. Die Luft wurde heiß, und Limus schien als würe er ein kleines etwas, was vor einem großen Wolf stand, in dessen Augen sich Wut wiederspiegelte. Er schaute Limus mit eiskalten, grauvioleten  (*also die farbe zwischen grün und rot*) Augen an. Er hob die Hand, im gleichen Moment als die Tür aufging und ein großer, schwarzer Hund auf Harry zurannte, und seine Aufmerksamkeit von Limus abwandte. Sofort wurden Harrys Augen normal, und auch die Luft kühlte sich ab. Limus saß völlig geschockt auf dem Boden, und starrte ins leehre. Sirius machte Harry ein Zeichen, er solle ihm folgen –sofern dass in seiner Hundeform möglich war. Obwohl er noch sechs Unterrichtsstunden hatte, packte er seine Sachen, und folgte schweigend dem Hund. Niemand hielt ihm auf, sie wichen sogar zurück wenn er sich ihnen näherte. 

Sirius führte ihn in den Lingusterweg, zu Arabella Figgs Haus. Er hatte also recht. Sie war eine Hexe. Als sie reingingen, drang ihnen der üblich Katzengeruch in die Nase. Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo eine dunkelbraunhaarige Frau, um die 30 Jahre saß, an deren Halsgegend etwas blau schimmerte. 

,,Hallo" sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war auch irgendwie anders.

,,Hallo...ähm...Mrs Figg. Sie sehen irgendwie anders aus"sagte er unsicher.

,,Vielsafttrank, Harry, du kennst dass sicher doch?"

,,Ja, natürlich"

,,Harry, was sollte das eben werden?"fragte Sirius, der sich scheinbar verwandelt hatte. An seinem Halsgegend schimmerte etwas gelbes.

,,Was werden?"fragten Harry und Arabella gleichzeitig.

Sirius begann ihr zu erzählen was geschehen war, und schließlich musste er eine Standpauke ertragen, wieso er erstens Magie benutzt hatte, und zweitens überhaupt den Lingusterweg verlassen hatte. Seine Aura war scheinbar so stark gewesen, dass man es aus einem umkreis von einem Kilometer spüren konnte. 

Also dass war´s! Tut mir echt leid dass es solange gedauret hatt, und ich will mich auch für Rechtschreibfehler entschuldigen. Schreibt mir ja viele kommis, damit ich auch den nächsten Kapitel schreibe. Auserdem verspreche ich dass Alisa keine Mary-Sue ist. Sie kann keine werden, und den Grund werdet ihr im nächsten Kapitel erfahren

Matjes: Danke!

Also zu deinen Antworten:

Kann ich nicht gelten lassen, da ich im leztem chap. ja schon die Antwort gegeben habe; Wenn du so lieb Fragst! Ja es ist richtig! Er heisst nicht Herr Fawkes!  Der Name ,,Abel Fawkes" ist ein Alias! 

Punktestand:

Gryffindor: 10 Ravenlaw: 0 Hufflepuff: 0 Slytherin: 0 


	4. Angriff auf Alisa

Also, hier ist Kapitel 3! Hoffe es gefällt euch!

Tut mir leid, dass ich mich solange nicht gemeldet habe...

Dedicated to Lena, my new Betareader!

Harry Potter und der Phönixorden by Ancalime 

**Kapitel 3:Angriff auf Alisa**
    
    Um ungefähr 15 Uhr ging Harry wieder nach ,,Hause". Arabella Figg war wirklich eine nette Person, zwar abergläubische –was für eine Hexe nicht unbedingt ... passend war - ganz und gar nicht die Mrs Figg die Harry kannte. Und sie glaubte Sirius auch, was ebenfalls Bonuspunkte bei Harry brachte.
    
    Doch obwohl er eigentlich glücklich sein musste, war er das nicht. Alisa war in Gefahr, und dass nur wegen ihm! Voldemort würde sie entführen, sie foltern bis er, Harry sich ergeben würde und anschließend beide töten. Er kannte Lord Voldemort. Er kannte ihn gut. Viel zu gut. Versunken in Gedanken und Schuldgefühlen, ging er ins Haus seiner Verwandten, die ihn wieder mal „Sehnsüchtig" erwarteten. Doch diesmal nicht allein. Neben seiner Tante Petunia saß eine dicke Frau, mit Damenbart, die Onkel Vernons Zwillingschwester hätte sein können. Seine liebe Tante Magda. Sie schaute zu ihm rüber, und statt einen ,,Hallo" fragte sie in einem geringschätzigem Ton:
    
    „Wo warst du, Bursche?" 
    
    Harry schaute sie an. Er war viel zu frustriert um den kleinen Weichei - Potter zu spielen.
    
    „Was geht dich dass eigentlich an?!" zischte er, seine Augen starr auf sie gerichtet.
    
    Jetzt schaute auch Vernon Harry an. Sein Gesicht sagte mehr als tausend Worte – unter anderem auch ,,_Halt dich ja zurück__, oder du kriegst es mit mir zu tun". Früher hätte dieses Blick ihm kalte schauer überm Rücken laufen lassen, doch Heute war er __etwas frustriert Jetzt folgte auch Petunia, die aus einer ihrer __besonderen__ teueren Tassen trank, Vernons Blick, und schaute Harry an._
    
    „Das geht mich was an, weil du im Haus meines Bruders wohnst! Und du hättest vor ungefähr sieben Stunden zurück sein müssen." Sagte sie schroff.
    
    „Sieben Stunden?" sagte er gespielt verwundert. Es wäre viel leichter würde sie einfach den Mund halten. Hätten ihn Arabella und Sirius nicht beruhigt, wäre sie bestimmt schon irgendwo in Colorado, dank ihm.
    
    „Dein Lehrer hat angerufen, und uns mitgeteilt, dass du in der Schule zusammengebrochen, und danach gleich mit einem Schtrassenköter abgehauen bist" mischte sich Onkel Vernon ein.
    
    „Und das du dich komisch benommen hast" setzte Magda, zu Onkel Vernons entsetzen, hinzu.
    
    Er wusste nicht worauf er genervter sein sollte, das sein Onkel Sirius einen Schrassenkötter genannt hatte, oder auf die Situation in allgemeinen. Dumbledores Brief erschien vor seinen Augen ‚_es ist ein privileg, also missbrauch sie nicht', und er fragte sich unwillkürlich ob es wirklich missbrauch wäre, Tante Magda einen kostelosen -und eher unfreiwilligen- Urlaub in die Arktic schenken würde._
    
    „Wenn ihr es wirklich wissen wollt, ich musste mit meinem Paten sprechen." Er hielt inne, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. Onkel Vernons Gesicht hätte leicht einer Leiche Konkurrenz machen können, während Tante Petunia ihre kostbare Tasse fallen ließ(die auch zerbrach) und Dudley sich an der Erdbeere verschluckte, mit dem sein Pudding _liebevoll geschmückt worden war. Harry konnte ein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken. Allein Magda blieb ungerührt. Sie wusste natürlich nichts von Sirius._
    
    ,,Dein Pate?! Wer ist das? Wieder so ein Nichtsnutz wie deine Eltern?" 
    
    Dass war nun zu viel des guten. Harry wollte sich nicht reizen lassen, da die schöne Straße auf den Spiel stand.
    
    „Du kanntest meine Eltern doch gar nicht." sagte er barsch. Bevor noch irgendwas geschah, entschied er sich auf sein Zimmer zu gehen.
    
    Zwei Wochen waren seit dem Zwischenfall in der Schule vergangen. Magda hat sich, zu Harrys Entsetzen entschieden bis zum Ende der Sommerferien zu bleiben. Harry ging ihr so gut er konnte aus dem Weg, und da er nicht mehr zu dieser Schule ging, vertrieb er sich die Zeit mit Alisa (Limus war für die letzten zwei Ferienwochen nach Spanien gefahren), oder mit Arabella Figg (Sirius war wieder abgereist).
    
    Eine seiner frühlichsten Erinnerngen war als er mit ihr alleine auf der Bank vor ihren Haus saß, und er musste schmunzeln wenn er sich erinnerte. Nur ein kleines Schatten am rande seines Bewustseins trübte die Erinnerung ... wie etwas was ihn ständig beobachtete ... und er hate einige unangenehme vermutungen was diese Schatten waren.
    
    Arabella schien eine sehr nette Person zu sein, mit der man gut übers Wetter reden konnte (sie vermied es immer Voldemort, oder ähnliches, zu erwähnen). Am 11. August allerdings ging sie nach Hogwarts zurück, da sie dieses Schuljahr Verteidigung unterrichten würde. Dumbledore wollte nichts mehr in der Art „Neuer Lehrer – Stotternder-Feigling-an-dessen-Hinterkopf-Voldemort-klebte/Hirnrissiger-Idiot-der-am-ende-seine-eigenen-Erinnrungen-aus-versehen-löschte/netter-Werwolf-der-den-Eltern-mehr-als-den-Kindern-Angst-machte/Todesser-Spion-unter-Verkleidung-der-Harry-Potter-unbedingt-zu-Voldemort-bringen-wollte" riskieren. 
    
    In der Zeit hatte auch Voldemort kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich gegeben –auser natürlich die fast nächtlichen treffen wo er sie seinen hässlichen Kopf über die nichtznützlichen neulinge zerbrach, und Harry dachte schon, dass er die Idee Alisa zu kidnappen irgendwie aufgegeben hatte. Dumbledore hatte um Alisas Haus einen Schutzschild gelegt, so dass niemand, außer die die genau wussten, dass sie da war, sie, oder ihre Familie sehen konnten. Allzu sicher war dass nicht, aber sie war ein Muggel, was hätte man machen sollen? 
    
    Viel Schlaf bekam er auch nicht, doch er hat einen guten Zauber gefunden der die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen verdeckte. Warum musste Voldemort seine Treffen mitten in der Nacht veranstalten?
    
    Eine weitere Woche lang war es still, doch dann, zwei Wochen vor seiner Abreise wachte er mit Narbenschmerzen auf, die Sorte von Narbenschmerzen die zwar klar sagten „Voldemort ist nicht hier, aber ... was war los?" Bevor er noch den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, merkte er dass die Straße komisch hell war ... am Fenster sah er auch den Grund… 
    
    Schreie durchbrachen die Nacht. Der Ligusterweg wurde von einem brennenden Haus erleuchtet, vor dem zehn schwarz gekleidete, lachende Gestalten in einem Kreis um die Familie Parker standen. Zwei hielten ein schreiendes Mädchen, das nicht älter als fünfzehn war, fest. Ein anderer, der neben der Leiche von Daniel Parker stand, hielt ein Stück Holz auf eine schreiende Frau gerichtet. Ihre Kleider waren zerrissen und blutig. Über der Frau, Eleonora Parker stand eine weitere Gestalt, die ihre blutigen Lippen leckte, während ein anderer ihre Kleider an den peinlichsten Stellen entfernte. 
    
    Harry, der sich schnell eine Schulrobe über den Pyjama gezogen hatte, lief auf die Todesser zu, hinter ihm die Familie Dursley, die das Geschehen, angsterfüllt beobachtete. Er lief auf den Todesser, der den Cruciatus Fluch benutzte, zu, schockte ihn, und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich.
    
    „Stupor!" schrie einer der Todesser, der Alisas Mutter vergewaltigte, dessen Stimme er als Lucius Malfoy erkannte. Er sprang zur Seite und rief „Impedimenta!" und deutete auf einen der näher stehenden Todesser. Der duckte sich, während ein anderer einen Cruciatus auf ihn schoss, traf aber den Todesser der Harry von hinten auflauerte, der sofort zu 
    
    schreien begann. Er versuchte den Flüchen so gut er konnte aus dem Weg zu 
    
    gehen, und benutztealles was er je in Verteidigung gelernt hatte – was nicht viel war. Der Todesser der unter dem Folterfluch gestanden hatte veruchte sich hochzuziehen, achtete aber nicht auf seinen Kamarad, der über ihn springen wollte. Harry nahm die gelegenheit und schockte beide. Ein Todesser, der zu Harry's rücken stand, schoss einen Fluch den der Junge nicht kannte auf ihn, doch dieser hatte die magie auf eine merkwürdige artundweise gespürt, uns sprang zu Seite –der Fluch traf aber seinen linken arm. Glühendes Schmerz durchfuhr es, und mit einem _Knack fühlte er jedes einzelne Knochen in dieser Hand brechen._
    
    Alisa, die inzwischen neben ihrer Mutter kniete, starrte wie gebannt auf den Kampf. Was machten die denn da? So was hatte sie bisher nur im Kino gesehen – Blitze flogen unkontroliert durch die Luft, während diese Leute Worte murmelten die sie nicht kannte. Und auch Harry - _Was war er?_
    
    Harry's Arm schmertzte so sehr, dass er Avery's Entwaffnungszauber nich hörte, und sich deswegen nicht wehren konnte. Sein Zauberstab flog durch die Luft, und blieb neben Alisa liegen. Er selbst flog gegen einen Baum –ohne seine Brille.
    
    ,,Haben wir dich endlich! Der Lord wird uns loben wie wir es uns nur träumen konnten!" sagte eine tiefe, heisere Stimme und gab ein komisches klang von sich, was wohl ein Lachen hätte sein müssen.
    
    ,,Genug, Rodulphus! Avada-"
    
    „STOPP!" rief Severus Snape, auf dessen Halsgegend er ganz klar das grünliche schimmern erkannte. „Der Dunkle Lord will ihn lebendig haben!"
    
    ,,Und wenn er wieder entkommt? Dann sind wir dran!" 
    
    „Wie soll er entkommen, es sind zehn gegen einen, und er hat nicht mal mehr seinen Zauberstab?!" 
    
    „Und dass letzte Mal? Da war sogar der Dunkle Lord dabei, und der ist unbesiegbar! Auserdem sind wir nur noch _sieben_"
    
    ,,Das ist doch Schwachsinn, wir töten ersteinmal dass Mädchen, weil der Dunkle Lord sie eh nicht mehr braucht, und nehmen Potter- AHH" Harry stand jetzt direkt neben Alisa, mit der Hand in Richtung der Todesser ausgestreckt, und mit einer Wut in seinen jetzt blutroten Augen, die glatt Voldemort übertreffen konnte.
    
    ,,Es reicht! Avada Kedavra!" rief der anscheinend einzige Todesser, der nicht geschockt war, Lestrange. 
    
    Alles geschah in Zeitlupe ... ein messerscharfes Sirren ... ein grüner Blitz ... er flog an ihm vorbei ... direkt auf Alisa. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als der Blitz sie berührte, war nur noch ein lebloser Körper übrig, der zu Boden fiel. 
    
    Alisa war tot.
    
    Alisa war tot.
    
    Alisa war tot.
    
    Er konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Sein ganzer Hass, der sich über die Jahre in ihm angestaut hatte, floss aus ihm heraus. Der Damm war gebrochen, und er konnte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren, doch dass war ihm egal. Vier Todesser schafften es noch zu disapparieren, bevor alles im Umkreis von zehn Metern in die Luft flog -die Schutzschilder um Alisas Haus 

haben schlimmeres verhindert- und Harry wurde schwarz vor Augen...

,,~*~,,

A/N: OK, das wars erstmal. 

Das nächste Kapitel wird von Hermines (oder vieleicht Rons) sicht erzählt, weil ich mit 

Harry noch was vor habe ..._ggg_ ... please r/r

Ich will mich nochmal für mein Deutsch entschuldigen ... und für den vielzukurzen Kapitel ...

Antworten:

Alaska:   Danke!

Lijena: Tut mir leid... Aber ich habe schon eine Beta

Matjes:  Den Namen ,Abel' hab ich als einen Hinweis gegeben!  Tut mir leid dass das ich ich Alisa killen musste, doch irgendwie musste ja das Schattenkind Ellusion erwachen! ... hoffentlichhabichnichtzuvielverraten...

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Bitte!

Ach ja, und die Quizfragen:

Wer waren die Vier Todesser die Disapparierten? 20p –für jeden Todesser je 5p. Was hat die explosion merkwürdiger weise ungeschadet überstanden(auser Harry)?  20p –zwei Sachen, je 10p. Was pasiert mit Harry?  10p für was passiert mit seinem Körper, und 30p. für seine 

            Seele

VIEL GLÜCK!!!

             GUTE NACHRICHTEN!  Ich hab die Storyline geplant! Auch für den Anfang des Sequels!!!


	5. Der Junge aus Hogsmeade

**Die Schattenreihe: der Orden des Phönix ****by Ancalyme******

**Kapitel 4: Der Junge aus Hogsmeade**
    
    ,,Ron! Ron! Hier bin ich!" rief eine äußerst aufgeregte Hermine Granger ihrem bestem Freund Ron Weasley zu. Sie stand am Fenster ihres Abteils, das ungefähr in der Mitte des Zuges lag, und schaute Ron zu, wie er sich von seiner Familie verabschiedete. Er war noch ein Stück gewachsen, und seine Sommersprossen waren auch einwenig zurückgegangen, so dass er 
    
    jetzt ...na ja ... richtig süß aussah. Ginny war auch über die Ferien weiblicher, und von ihrer Haltung her selbstsicherer geworden. Fred und George, nein Gred und Forge(* A/N: Fragt mich nicht wer wer ist!*), die wie verrückt grinsten, drohten die Kerker Rosa zu bemalen, falls Snape noch genauso miesepetrig sein würde wie bisher. Wie kindisch... dachte sie.     
    
    Fünf Minuten später, als der Zug schon langsam zu rollen anfing, ging die Abteiltür auf, und Ron trat zusammen mit den Zwillingen herein.
    
    ,,Hey, Mione, wie geht's?" Fragte Ron gutgelaunt, während er sich neben sie setzte, die Zwillinge setzten sich auf die jeweils gegenüberliegende Seite. 
    
    „Falls nicht, gut" Fing Fred an.
    
    „Wir haben eine neue Erfindung" sagte George weiter.
    
    „Lach-Krampf-Riegel, und du wirst garantiert am Boden rollen"
    
    „Nur 15 Sickel das Stück" beendete George.
    
    „Werdet doch endlich erwachsen, Jungs" sagte Hermine, etwas verärgert, aber auch belustigt.
    
    „Wo bleibt der Spaß dabei?" grinste Fred.
    
    „Wie war dein Sommer? Du siehst gut aus" Sagte Ron, leicht errötet.
    
    „Danke" antwortete sie verlegen. Sie war wirklich schöner geworden, über den Sommer. ,,Gut. Ich war in Bulgarien. Meine Eltern waren auch dabei" setzte sie noch hinzu als sie Rons enttäuschtes Gesicht sah. „Wie war deiner?"
    
    „Geht so. Percy ist Abteilungsleiter von der Internationalen Magischen Zusammenarbeit geworden. Er ist kaum noch zuhause" 
    
    ,,Die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts! Er schläft praktisch dort!  Manchmal verschwindet er sogar mitten in der Nacht!"
    
    ,,Ja, na ja. Er wird in den Osterferien Penelope heiraten, und muss einiges vorbereiten. Dad hat auch jede Menge zu tun."
    
    „Oh, tut mir leid"
    
    „Ist ja nicht deine Schuld. Du-weist-schon-Wer ... na ja ... Dad sagt das die Unsäglichen ganz im Aufruhr sind. Abel Fawkes lässt sich auch öfter blicken."
    
    „Abel Fawkes?" jetzt wurde Hermine neugierig.
    
    „Ja, der Abteilungsleiter, niemand weiß wie er aussieht, da er ständig mit einem Verwirrungs-Zauber rum läuft. Er soll angeblich ein sehr mächtiger Mann sein ... keine Ahnung"
    
    Abermals ging die Abteiltür auf, doch jetzt standen Draco Malfoy, und seine zweiBodyguards davor. Crabbe und Goyle waren noch mehr gewachsen, und jetzt fragte sich Ron ob die nich in Wirklichkeit Halbriesen waren. Draco sah wie immer aus, mit seinen ausdruckslosen Augen.
    
    „Oh, schau mal einer an, drei Wiesel, ein Schlammblut, aber kein Golden Boy? Wie kann das bloß sein" fragte er schleimig.
    
    Ron und Hermine tauschten kurze Blicke aus, während sie sich ärgerten wieso keiner von ihnen das bemerkt hatte. Wo war Harry? Das blieb jedoch nicht unbemerkt. Draco sah das und sah so aus als ob Weihnachten vorverlegt worden wäre.
    
    „Sagt bloß nich ihr habt keine Ahnung?!"
    
    „Wovon redest du?" fragte Ron genervt.
    
    ,,Mein Gott! Und ihr seid seine Freunde? Wie süß von euch, sich nicht nach ihm zu erkundigen" sagte er, im sadistischem Ton.
    
    Das war nun echt genug. Ron stand auf, die Zwillinge direkt hinter ihm, und begann Flüche zu schießen, allerdings zu spät, denn Draco rief schon ,,Favere Clipeo", und ihre Flüche wurden von dem silbernem etwas absorbiert, welches sich um Draco gebildet hatte. Crabbe und Goyle gingen bewusstlos zu Boden.
    
    ,,Nützlich, nicht wahr? Vater hat es mir beigebracht. Ein Malfoy begeht denselben Fehler nämlich nicht zweimal. Ach ja. 20 Punkte von Gryffindor wegen Zaubern im Schulzug" Und damit schritt er über Crabbe und Goyle, erhobenen Hauptes, aus dem Abteil, und ließ vier geschockte Gryffindors hinter sich.
    
    „Der ist ein Vertrauensschüler?"
    
    Über die restliche Fahrt hinweg, natürlich erst nachdem sie den Zug von Kopf bis Fuß nach Harry durchsucht hatten, spekulierten sie was mit Harry geschehen sein konnte. Ron sagte er sei von Todessern entführt worden, während Hermine meinte er sei früher nach Hogwarts gegangen. Nach einiger Zeit verließen die Zwillinge das Abteil und machten sich auf den Weg zu Lee, und Hermione musste in den Vertrauensschüler Abteil. Als der Zug im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade anhielt, entschieden sie sich später Dumbledore zu Fragen, falls Harry nicht in der Großen Halle auf sie warten sollte.
    
    Es war Abend. Man konnte den blutroten Sonneuntergang sehen. Die Luft war stickig, und in der Menschenmasse die aus dem Zug strömte konnte man ganz klar die Umrisse eines Halbriesen sehen, der ständig: ,,Erstklässler! Hie' her!" rief.
    
    Für Ron und Hermine war es das erste Mal, dass bei ihrer Ankunft die Sonne schien, und es nicht regnete. 
    
    „Hallo Hagrid!" riefen die beiden aufgeregt.
    
    ,,Hulla, Ron, Hermine! Hab' euch vermisst! Sehen'ns dann in der Halle! Ich hab'm moment z' tun!"  Rief er ihnen nach, während er die Erstklässler zum See führte. 
    
    Ron und Hermine gingen zu den Pferdelosen Kutschen, die sie hoch zum Schloss brachten. Als sie in der Halle ankamen, schauten sie sich sofort nach Harry um, doch sie entdeckten ihn nirgendwo, also setzen sie sich zu Neville und Seamus. 
    
    „Wen haben wir eigentlich in Verteidigung dieses Jahr?" fragte Neville.
    
    „Hoffentlich kein Vampir, obwohl mich dass nicht überraschen würde" sagte Seamus.
    
    „Ist doch egal, Seamus, Hauptsache kein Snape" sagte Ron.
    
    Hermine schaute rüber zum Lehrertisch. Neben Dumbledore, der jetzt besonders alt und müde aussah, saß Snape der aussah als hätte er vor fünf Minuten im Weltkrieg gekämpft. Zu Dumbledores rechten war ein leerer Stuhl, wahrscheinlich der McGonagalls. Daneben saß Professor Sinistra, die sich mit Professor Sprout unterhielt. Der winzige Professor Flitwick saß am Ende des Tisches, gleich neben Professor Vector und Madam Hooch. Neben Snape saß eine Lehrerin mit braunen Haaren, um die 30 Jahre. Neben ihr saß der Geist Professor Binns, der Geschichte der Zauberei unterrichtete, daneben noch ein paar andere, und am ende des Tisches, wo Hagrid üblich saß war ein leerer Stuhl.
    
    „Schaut mal, wir haben eine neue Lehrerin" sagte Hermine zu den anderen.
    
    ,,Klasse! Dann kriegen wir doch nicht Snape!" meinte Dean, aufgeregt.
    
    Im selben Augenblick kam Hagrid mit einem Haufen aufgeregter Neuankömmlinge hinter sich an. Professor McGonagall brachte dann auch den dreibeinigen Stuhl und den Sprechenden Hut. Die Halle wurde still, und der Hut begann sein alljährliches Lied:
    
    Heut vor etwa Tausend Jahren
    
    Vier Typen es waren
    
    Die Vier von Hogwarts Gründer
    
    Zu Unterrichten junge Schüler
    
    Erfüllten ihren Wunsch und Traum
    
    Erschufen fürs Unterrichten Raum
    
    Gryffindor, der mutige
    
    Löwe, der Tiere Könige
    
    Ravenclaw, die schöne
    
    Schlau sind ihre Söhne 
    
    Hufflepuff, die Gute
    
    Treue waren die in ihres Hauses Mitte
    
    Slytherin, der Ehrgeizige
    
    Der Macht wollte, der Vielseitige
    
    Doch jetzt, wo sie sind nicht mehr
    
    Ich entscheide in welches Haus passt wer
    
    Werft mich nur auf euren Zopf
    
    Denn ich lese euren Kopf
    
    Mir kann man vertrauen am besten
    
    Denn ich weiß wo ihr am besten paßt
    
    Als der Hut wieder verstummte, brach die Halle in Beifall aus. Professor McGonagall entrollte ein langes Stück Pergament, und erklärte den neuen:
    
    „Wenn ich euren Namen rufe, kommt ihr nach vorne, setzt euch und zieht euch den Hut über den Kopf. Wenn er euer Haus ausruft geht ihr zum jeweiligen Tisch. Abraham, Mirabella!"
    
    Ein Mädchen, mit kurzen blonden Haaren ging nach vorne, stellte den Hut auf ihren Kopf, und setzte sich glatt neben den Stuhl. Die Halle brach in Gelächter aus, besonders die Slytherins. Und dann rief der Hut ihr Haus:
    
    ,,SLYTHERIN!"
    
    „Die scheinen ja nicht besonders begeistert zu sein!" rief Ron. Und Tatsächlich, es kam nur mangelnder Beifall vom Tisch der Slytherins. Dann ging die Verteilung weiter.
    
    ,, Anthony, Davis"
    
    ,,RAVENCLAW!"
    
    ,, Audrey, Syone "
    
    ,,GRYFFINDOR!"
    
    ,, Bernardett, Serafina "
    
    ,,HUFFLEPUFF!"
    
    Und so ging es weiter bis Zoran, Timothy, der nach Ravenclaw kam. Nach der Verteilung stand Dumbledore auf und verkündete:
    
    „Bevor ich euch mit meiner alljährlichen Rede verhungern lasse, Guten Appetit!" Und wie mit Magie füllten sich die goldenen Teller und Kelche von Zauberhand mit allen möglichen Leckereien. Nach dem Festessen stand Dumbledore erneut auf, und die Teller wurden wieder Blitzblank.
    
    „Ich begrüße euch zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts! Erst einmal möchte ich ein paar Mitteilungen machen. Erstens: der Verbotene Wald, heißt nicht um sonst, verboten, und außerdem verboten sind auch die Hogsmeade Wochenenden für alle Schüller unter der dritten Jahresstufe, und der Astronomieturm außerhalb des Astronomieunterrichts. Ich möchte sie auch darauf hinweisen dass im Licht der Geschehnisse Ende letzten Schuljahres die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verschärft wurden. Alle Aktionen, außerhalb der Mauern des Schlosses werden streng von einem Lehrer überwacht, auch das Quidditch Training"
    
    „Heißt dass…" begann George
    
    „Ja, der Quidditch - Wettbewerb zwischen den Häusern wird wieder 
    
    stattfinden!"
    
    Daraufhin explodierte die Halle in Gelächter und Beifall, besonders die Quidditchspieler jubelten. Fred und George führten einen Freudentanz auf dem Tisch auf. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten bis sich die Halle wieder beruhigt hatte.
    
    „Ich möchte euch auch um einige Gefallen bitten" fing Dumbledore erneut an. „Ich möchte dass ihr besonders wachsam seid. Falls ihr einen Fremden auf dem Gelände seht, benachrichtigt auf der Stelle einen Lehrer. Fasst nichts an, was ihr noch nie auf dem Gelände oder im Schloss gesehen habt. Das Schloss verlasst ihr bitte nur in Fünfer-Gruppen mit mindestens einem Sechst- oder Siebtklässler. Verstanden?
    
    Gut. Außerdem möchte ich euch eure neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstelle: Mrs Arabella Figg." Die Halle spendete höflichen Beifall, wie bei jedem neuen Lehrer, und Dumbledore sprach weiter ,,Sie ist eine Aurorin, und eine alte Freundin von mir, und ich versichere euch, ihr werdet diesmal keine bösen Überraschungen erleben" Hermine erinnerte sich nur zu gut an ihre bisherigen Lehrer  in VgdDK: als erstes war da Quirrel, der seine Seele an Voldemort verkauft hatte, danach der ziemlich süße, aber strohdoofe Lockhart, ihr bester Lehrer war ein Werwolf, und danach der Todesser der den Vielsaft-Trank benutzte.
    
    „Dieses Jahr werdet ihr extra viele Verteidigungs- Stunden bekommen, damit ihr euch wehren könnt. Wer es mag, kann auch Einzeltraining darin nehmen. Außerdem werden wir wieder Duell Stunden haben!" Die Schüler saßen stumm da, einige sogar geschockt. Ihre letzte und einzige Duellstunde endete in einer Katastrophe. „Sie werden von Professor Figg, Professor Snape und mir selbst unterrichtet werden!" Jetzt fingen die meisten an wie wild in die Hände zu klatschen, jedenfalls die die sich vom Schock erholt hatten mit Dumbledore Duell Sunden zu haben. Dumbledore selbst lächelte. „Die Erstklässler können gerne auch mitmachen aber sie müssen nicht. Für den Rest ist es ein Pflichtfach! Die Zweit- und Drittklässler haben zusammen, die Viert- und Fünfklässler und die Sechst- und Siebtklässler. An Halloween werden wir einen Duellabend veranstalten, wo jeder mitmachen kann und wer ihn gewinnt bekommt zweihundert Punkte für sein Haus!
    
    Doch jetzt habe ich ein paar weniger erfreuliche Nachrichten" sofort erstarb der Beifall der ausgebrochen war, bei Erwähnung des Duell Abends. Keiner hatte den Schulleiter je so alt und müde gesehen. Die Nachrichten mussten wirklich schlimm sein. „Es geht um einen eurer Mitschüler. Harry Potter. Er liegt seit nunmehr zwei Wochen bewusstlos im Krankenflügel, als Resultat eines Todesserangriffs in seiner Straße, und sein Zustand scheint sich nicht verbessern zu wollen. Falls irgendjemand ihn besuchen will, steht es euch frei von fünf bis sieben Uhr Abends. Da er einer der Vertrauensschüler Gryffindors ist, wird Ron Weasley vorerst diesen Platz übernehmen, und den Platz als Quidditchkapitän der Gryffindor Hausmannschaft übernimmt, bis er aufwacht, Angelina Johnson. Jetzt ab zu Bett mit euch! Ihr seid sicher müde" Doch keiner machte Anstalten sich zu bewegen, außer den Slytherins ab der fünfen Klasse, und ihren neuen. Als sie die Halle verließen, war es völlig still. Man hätte eine fallen gelassene Nadel hören können. Schließlich schafften es die Professoren McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout und Snape ihre jeweiligen Häuser aus der Halle zu führen. 
    
    Ron und Hermine aber, waren zu geschockt, sie gingen nicht mit den restlichen Gryffindors mit, sondern zum Lehrertisch, zu Dumbledore.
    
    „Professor, ist das wahr?" Tränen zierten ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten...
    
    „Ich fürchte ja, Miss Granger" sagte er, müde.
    
    „Wie geht es ihm? Wird es besser? Schlimmer?" Fragte diesmal ein sehr besorgter Ron.
    
    ,,Weder, noch. Manchmal hat er ein leichtes Fieber, manchmal redet er im Schlaf, manchmal ist er aber ganz ruhig, fast als ob er tot wäre. Ich weiß nicht..."
    
    „Wird er es überleben?" 
    
    „Vielleicht, Miss Granger, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Wir werden sehen. Ihr beide geht jetzt lieber schlafen" sagte Dumbledore, während er mit der Hand in Richtung Eingang zeigte ,,Ihr könnt ihn morgen besuchen." Als sie merkten dass es keinen Sinn machte mit Dumbledore zu diskutieren, gingen sie nach oben in den Gryffindor Turm. Sie hatten Glück dass Hermine das Passwort von dem Brief kannte sonst hätten sie die Nacht draußen verbringen müssen.
    
    Die Nacht konnte keiner der beiden durchschlafen. Hermine saß am Fenster und schaute sich den Sternenhimmel an, während sie überlegte wie es Harry wohl ging. Ron hingegen hatte Albträume von einem Meer aus schwarzen Gestalten, in deren Mitte ein schreiender Harry lag. Dreimal war er in der Nacht schon eingeschlafen, doch die Träume kehrten immer wieder zurück. Schließlich, um fünf Uhr gab er es endgültig auf. Am nächsten Morgen hatten beide dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Glück dass es ein Samstag war, sonst hätten die beiden den Unterricht womöglich noch verschlafen. Sie verbrachten den Tag bei Harry, im Krankenflügel, meistens zusammen mit weiteren zehn Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws. Niemand wunderte sich dass kein Slytherin gekommen war. Madam Pomfrey hatte es nach den ersten zwei – drei Stunden aufgegeben die Schüler aus dem Krankenflügel zu vertreiben, und murmelte stattdessen was von ,Zirkus' und ,kranker Clown', obwohl keiner so Recht wusste was sie damit meinte. Am Abend als schließlich nur noch Hermine und Ron bei Harry geblieben waren ( ,,Gott sei Dank!" meinte Madam Pomfrey), kam auch der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore rein. 
    
    „Schön zu sehen dass Harry nicht alleine ist!" sagte er, seine Augen glitzerten. ‚Untertreibung des Jahrtausends' dachte Hermine, leicht genervt.
    
    „Was ist geschehen?" fragte Ron, nach einem stillen Moment, den Dumbledore nutzte um sich neben Harry zu setzten.
    
    „Also" begann er „Wie ihr wisst gab es eine Todesserattacke –lasst mich ausreden-( Hermine und Ron wollten ihn unterbrechen)- die allerdings nicht an Harry gerichtet war. Ein schlauer Zug, möchte ich sagen, da die Schutzschilder es verhindern dass Harry attackiert wird, doch er wurde nicht attackiert, sondern eine Nachbarfamilie, die Parkers. Ich weiß nicht genau was geschehen war, doch ich kann euch aus meinen Quellen berichten dass es zehn Todesser waren, von denen mindestens sechs tot sind. Also, Harry hat angefangen sich mit ihnen zu duellieren, bis einer von ihnen, einen Todesfluch auf die Tochter der Parkers schoss. Mir wurde gesagt dass das Mädchen, Alisa Parker eigentlich das Ziel des Angriffs war, weil sie Harry nahe stand. Was nach dem Fluch geschehen ist wissen wir nicht, denn unser Informant ist auf der Stelle disappariert, zum Glück. Von dem Haus der Parkers, und allem anderen im Umkreis von zehn Metern –dank der relativ schwachen Schilder um ihr Haus- ist nur noch ein Häufchen Asche übrig. Merkwürdigerweise war der Leichnam des Mädchens unangerührt geblieben, sowie auch Harrys Zauberstab. Diese Informationen sollten doch reichen, oder?" Ron und Hermine sahen geschockt aus, und hatten noch tausend Fragen im Kopf, jetzt allerdings reichte ein kurzes Kopf nicken. 
    
    Die folgenden Tage wichen sie kaum von Harrys Seite, außer wenn sie Unterricht hatten, oder nachts. In Wahrsagen schien die alte Fledermaus besonders gut gelaunt zu sein, da sich ihre Prophezeiung endlich erfüllte. Sie nahmen die Theorie der Visionen durch, mit gelegentlichen Sprüchen wie ‚Man kann dem Schicksal nich ausweichen', oder in der Art. Sie war aber die einzige gut gelaunte in ganz Hogwarts (abgesehen von Malfoy und seiner Bande Neo-Todesser). Sogar Snape schien schlechter gelaunt als sonst, und im Unterricht sah er ja fast so aus als wäre er kurz vorm einschlafen. McGonagall versuchte ihnen, vergeblich, beizubringen eine Katze in eine Maus zu verwandeln, während Flitwick erneut den Aufmunterungszauber mit der Klasse durchnahm. In Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe behandelten sie Griffins, also große, goldene, geflügelte Löwen. In Verteidigung lernten sie Schutzschildzauber, während sie in Duellieren eher die Offensive Kunst behandelten. Dumbledore war ein sehr guter Lehrer, und wie sehr sie es auch verneinten, Snape auch. Ron wurde vom Hausteam als Hüter gewählt, da sein Vorgänger Oliver Wood vor zwei Jahren die Schule beendet hatte. Zwar was er nicht unbedingt gut in der Position, war er der Bruder der Zwillinge, und ein _Weasley, da musste er doch gut sein, oder? _
    
    Unter den Schülern die Harry regelmäßig besuchten, und nicht in Gryffindor waren. waren auch Cho Chang, Harrys Flamme, wie Ron Hermine berichteten, Justin Finch-Fletchley mit seiner Freundin Hannah Abbot, gemeinsam mit den restlichen Hausteams der beiden Häuser. Sogar eine Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, tauchte öfters auf. Malfoy, wie üblich, machte sich nur lustig über Harrys Zustand, und falls irgendjemand ihn angriff, benutzte er diesen verdammten Schutzschild.
    
    Und so verging ein Monat, ohne irgendein Zeichen der Besserung, von Seiten Harrys. Sein Fieber lag permanent irgendwo zwischen achtunddreißig und einundvierzig Grad. Es kam schließlich ein langersehntes Hogsmeade Wochenende, um genauer zu sein, der Tag des 7. Oktober, ein Tag den wohl niemand so schnell vergessen würde.
    
    Alles begann ganz normal, an einem strahlenden Sonntagmorgen, wo ein Pitschnasser Ron die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterkam, gefolgt von einer munteren Hermine(ein ziemlich selten gewordener Anblick)
    
    „Morgen" sagte sie munter. Ron sagte gar nichts, während die restlichen Gryffindors neugierig Ron beäugten. 
    
    „Sag mal Ron, bist du in die Dusche gestiegen, ohne dich auszuziehen, oder ist das deine zweite Haut" kommentierte George aus einer Ecke.
    
    „Ha, Ha, ich lach mich halbtot" sagte er in einem sarkastischen Ton, während er sich zu Hermine drehte ,,Wart nur ab!"
    
    „War doch nicht meine Schuld! Ich hab zehn Minutenlang versucht dich auf die Beine zu kriegen!" sagte Hermine, mindestens so rot wie Rons Haare „Ist doch jetzt egal, zieh dich um, und wir gehen dann nach Hogsmeade"
    
    „Ach, wolltest du nicht mit _Vicky gehen?"fragte er mit einem finsterem Blick._
    
    Sie erötete und schaute weg. Lavender und Parvati kicherten in dem Sessel vor dem Feuer, während dass Rest der Gryffindore's ihre streitereien ignorierten.
    
    Nach etwa einer halben Stunde, waren Ron und Hermine bereit, und machten sich auf nach Hogsmeade, zusammen mit Colin, Ginny und ihrer komischen Ravenclaw Freundin, Luna Lovegood –weil beide Vertrauensschüler waren, brauchten sie die begleitung eines Sächtsklässlers nicht . Zuerst zu Zonkos (von wo Hermine und Ginny Ron mit Gewalt wegzerren musste), dann zum Honigtopf, um ihre Süssigkeitenreserven wiederaufzufüllen, danach, auf Ginny's Bitte, und Ron und Colin's entsetzten, zum Besenknechts Sonntagstaat, dem Kleiderladen von Hogsmeade, gefolgt von dem Bücherladen. Colin und Luna wollten zwar zum Hog's Head gehen, aber dass wurde ihnen schnell augeredet. Am Ende machten sie sich auf zu den Drei Besen, doch bevor sie ankamen, gab es eine laute Explosion auf der rechten Seite von Derwisch und Banges, gefolgt von noch einer. Neugierig, gingen die fünf zum Schauplatz des Geschehens.
    
    Mindestens fünfzig Zauberer, maskiert und gekleidet in schwarzen Roben standen in der Mitte der Straße, während sie alles verbrannten, töteten, oder folterten was ihnen gerade in den Weg kam. In einer Ecke, tötete ein zehnjähriger Junge, der unter dem Imperius-Fluch lag seine Mutter. Während die Männer auf der Stelle getötet oder gefangen genommen wurden, wurden die Frauen und Kinder gefoltert auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise, von Cruciatus, über Incendio, zu Muggelmethoden. 
    
    Eine Szene des Grauens.
    
    Auroren apparierten von überall her, doch konnten sie nur wenig ausrichten. Einige, die in rot-goldenen Umhängen gekleidet waren schafften es die Todesserreihen zu durchbrechen, indem sie gegen ungefähr fünf Gegner gleichzeitig kämpften. Doch alles in allem waren sie Voldemorts Untertanen unterlegen.
    
    Plötzlich, aus dem Nirgendwo, tauchte ein weißer Blitz auf, der die Masse blendete. Alles war vorzeitig gestoppt, als man einen jungen Mann in der Mitte der Todesser stehen sah, die Hände zum Himmel gestreckt. Seine schulterlangen, nachtschwarzen Haare wehten, obwohl es windstill war, und seine blutroten Augen schienen mit einem unnatürlichen Glanz. Er trug eine schwarze Robe, mit dunkelroten spitzen, und stand in der Luft, ein Meter über der Erde.
    
    „Falls ihr aufgebt, werde ich euch vielleicht verschonen" seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein bedrohliches Flüstern. 
    
    Die wenigen Todesser die seine Warnung ernst nahmen, machten einen Schritt zurück, während ihre Kumpane anfingen zu lachen, lachen wie es nur Todesser können.
    
    Der Junge aber begann zu grinsen, streckte seine rechte Hand in Richtung einer Gruppe lachender Todesser aus, und seine Augen blitzten kurz auf..
    
    Und dann, passierte etwas dass keiner erwartet hatte, aber wirklich keiner. Die Umstehenden starrten, Münder weit geöffnet auf die Gruppe Todesser die tatsächlich, Can – Can tanzten, und dass in pinken Tutus, mit Masken a la Phantom der Oper. Nach einigen Minuten geschockter Stille, fing ein Auror zu lachen an, nur um damit eine Kettenreaktion auszulösen. Bald rollten die meisten Auroren am Boden vor Lachen, als die Todesser ihre Show beendeten. Niemand schien zu bemerken was der Junge nun genau gemacht hatte, und sicher würden sie nicht lachen wenn sie es wussten
    
    „Mein Angebot steht noch" sagte der Junge, nach einer guten viertel Stunde, als sich das Gelächter gelegt hatte. Sein Gesicht war starr und kalt, und seine Augen deutlich ungerührt. Die Ballerina-Todesser disapparierten, vor lauter Scham, und die anderen starrten ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an. Niemand sagte was.
    
    „Na gut, von mir aus" und mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, griff die Hälfte der Todesser (allesamt in Maske und rosa Unterwäsche) ihre eigenen Leute an. Einige töteten, andere Folterten ihre Mit-Todesser, und andere tanzten mit ihnen...
    
    Niemand merkte, dass der Junge, wer-auch-immer-er-war, sanft auf dem Boden landete, und auf eine Gruppe Schüler zuging, die hinter ein paar Büschen versteckt waren. 
    
    Ron und Hermine schauten sich das Geschehen, wie jeder andere auch geschockt an, während Colin Photos machte. Ginny hatte ein merkwürdiges Ausdruck in den Augen, als ob sie eine Rechenaufgabe nicht lösen konnte, und Luna schaute ihn mit verwunderung an. Auser Luna und Ginny merkte keiner der fünf für einige Minuten dass der Junge hinter ihnen stand, bis er sich räusperte, und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. Beide schauten ihn sprachlos, neugierig und angsterfüllt an.
    
    „Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Miss Weasley, Mister Creevey und Miss Lovegood nehme ich an" sagte er, sein Gesicht unverändert. Die Beiden nickten kurz mit dem Kopf als ja, und der Junge sprach weiter. „Ich will zu Dumbledore, ich glaube ihr könntet mich zu ihm bringen"
    
    „Ähm ... woher kennen sie unsere Namen?" sprach Hermine die erste Frage aus, die ihr in den Sinn kam.
    
    „Ich habe meine Quellen" sagte er geheimnisvoll.
    
    „U- und w- wie hei -heißen s - sie?" fragte Ron, unsicher.
    
    „Ich habe viele Namen ... einer davon ist Erwyn" sagte er, anscheinend überlegte er welchen Namen er ihnen geben sollte. „Also, bringt ihr mich jetzt zu Dumbledore, oder starrt ihr mich weiter an als ob mir ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre"
    
    „Erwyn ... ist nicht dein wahrer Name"sagte Luna, mit ihren ewig-überraschten Augen weit.
    
    Er schaute sie für einige Sekunden genau an, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten.„Die Astrale Sicht, wie ich sehe. Eine sehr nützliche Gabe. Kannst du erkennen wer ich bin?"
    
    „Die Ilusion. Die Schatten blenden... du bist _er"_
    
    Er hob abermals seine rechte Hand, und beide Luna und Ginny konnten einen schwarzen Phönix auf seiner Handfläche sehen. Nach einer kurzen Bewegung des Ringfingers war sie eingesclafen. Erwyn wusste sie würde sich an nichts erinnern. Als er sah, dass auch Ginny seine _Handfläche wie von Donner gerührt anstarrte, und nicht ihn selbst, legte er denselben Zauber auf ihr._
    
    Ron und Colin sprangen zu Ginny, und fixierten Erwyn mit bösen Blicken. 
    
    „Könnte mich jetzt _bitte_ jemand zu dem Schulleiter führen, ich hab nämlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Die beiden Mädchen schlafen nur, keine sorge."
    
    Hermine schluckte. Dumbledore war sehr mächtig, er konnte dass sicher regeln, oder?
    
    Ron, mit Ginny in den Armen, Colin mit Luna und Hermine führten Erwyn, etwas unsicher, auf das Schlossgelände von Hogwarts. Er war etwas größer als Ron, bemerkten sie, und sein Gang war mehr ein Gleiten, seine Füße schienen den Boden gar nicht zu berühren. Als sie am Wasserspeier ankamen, der den Eingang zum Büro der Schulleiters bewachte, erinnerte sich keiner der beiden so richtig an dass Passwort mehr, obwohl sich Hermine sicher war, das es in dem Brief stand, den sie vorm Beginn des Schuljahres bekommen hatte, doch noch bevor sie richtig anfangen konnte zu denken, sagte Erwyn es schon: Kreidekuchen, und der Wasserspeier prang zur Seite.
    
    „Es wird von Jahr zu Jahr durchgeknallter" murmelte er mehr für sich. 
    
    Das gab Hermine nun zu denken. ‚Vielleicht hat er ja in Hogwarts studiert' dachte sie sich, doch trotzdem: Woher zum Teufel kannte er das Passwort? Vielleicht war er ja ein Vertrauensschüler, in Verkleidung, doch niemand den sie kannte, kannte auch nur annähernd so viele Illusionszauber, oder doch? Sie stoppte mitten in Gang, was Erwyn bemerkte und hielt auch an. Bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, hatte sie schon ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, und sprach: ,,Finite Incantatem" doch nichts geschah, außer dass Erwyn seine Augenbrauen hochzog, doch sich nicht weiter drum kümmerte. Er ging an zwei immer noch sprachlosen Ron und Colin vorbei, und in das Büro des Schulleiters.
    
    „Guten Tag, Albus, ich..." doch er schaffte es nicht seinen Satz zu beenden, denn, Puff, er löste sich in Luft auf, und ließ einen nun ebenfalls sprachlosen Dumbledore Zurück. 
    
    „Was war das...?" fragte Dumbledore, irritiert.
    
    „A -aber m – m - man k -kann n - nicht in -n Hog - Hogwarts ap – ap – aparie –ren" sagte Hermine immer noch baff.
    
    „Kann mir irgendjemand erklären was dass war..."
    
    Die Beiden –Ron und Colin, den Hermine wurde mit einem _thunk bewustlos- fingen an die ganze Sache Dumbledore zu erklären, dessen Gesicht sich, bei der Erwähnung von Erwyn und was dieser mit den Todessern angestellt hatte, nicht wie zu erwarten erleuchtete, sondern sich verdunkelte. Am nächsten morgen erfuhren sie auch warum, durch den Tagespropheten._

_«__ NEUER VERBÜNDETER ODER NEUER DUNKLER LORD?_

_Gestern, in dem Zaubererdorf Hogsmeade ist etwas unvorhergesehenes Pasiert. Im laufe eines Angriffs von den Todessernachahmern, wie Minister Fudge die Übeltäter bezeichnete, sind 40 Einwohner gestorben, weitere 10 Familien sind obdachlos geblieben. Schlimmeres wurde durch einen jungen Mann verhindert, der besonders Auffalende Rote Augen hatte, wie der Dunkle Lord, obwohl es bemunkelt wird dass er selbst ein Dunkler Lord ist. Denn, im Laufe seiner bizzaren ,Show' hat er die sogennanten Schattenkünste benutzt! Ja, sie haben richtig gelesen, die Schattenküste. _

_Die Schattenkünste sind keine Magie, sondern eine viel stärkere version der Unverzeilichen, und der Ilusionszauber. Da es keine Magie ist, kann der benutzer sowohl ein Muggel, als auch ein Zauberer sein. Menschen die es benutzen werden Schatenkünstler genannt, da ihre kräfte zu der Schattenseite gehören, was, ausgenommen im Namen, der dunklen Seite entspricht, auf welcher Seite sich auch die meisten dunklen Kreaturen wie Vampire oder Dementoren befinden. Die Roten Augen sind dass einzige Indiz, dass uns ermöglicht Schattenkünstler  zu erkennen. Die Schattenkünstler sind dem bösen verschrieben, ihr Zeichen der Schatten-Phoenix, oder Schwarzer Phoenix,  einer der stärksten Vorboten des Todes, und ein Zeichen der dunkelsten der Magie. _

_Im Gesetz steht geschrieben, dass Schattenkünstler auf der Stelle exekutiert werden müssen. _

_Um zu verstehen wie grausam die Schattenkünste sind, müsst ihr wissen das ihr Uhrsprung direkt aus der Hölle (ag Schattenreich)  ist, der Teufel selbst wird Fürst des Schattens gennant. Dementoren benutzen ebenfalls nichts weiter als die Schattenkünste, und die Unverzeilichen sind sehr viel schwächer, als auch nur nur das schwächste teil der Schattenkunst ...__»_

_,,_Super! Jetzt haben wir nicht nur einen Dunklen Lord auf dem Hals, sondern Zwei!"meinte Ron verärgert. 

So verging die Woche, gefüllt mit den neusten Gerüchten über den zweiten Dunklen Lord, obwohl keins annähernd der Wahrheit entschprach. 

Am nächstem Samstag kam McGonagall zu Ron und Hermine mit flogender Nachricht:

,,Harry ist aufgewacht...

******************************

A/N:  YAHOO!!! Ganze 14 Seiten lang!  Hoffentlich hat es gefallen, und entlohnt mich für meine mühe! R/R!!!!

nächste Kapitel wird ,,Die Innere Ebene" heißen, und wird von Harrys sicht erzählt...

BEDEUTUNGEN:

Favere Clipeo: Latein: Favere – Schützen

                                     Clipeo – Schild, also irgendwie Schütze Schild! ...

Alisa: Frau vom edlem Wesen

Limus:  von Linus: der Klagende

Erwyn:  der Freund

Mein Dank geht an meine Betaleserin Lena!!!  

Die Antworten:

Harry24: nur 6 sind Tod, Snape nicht Avery, Lucius und Lenstrange auch nicht.

Also, erst findet jeder dass es eine geile Idee ist Alisa zu killen, danach findet es jeder Scheiße ... naja ... geschrieben ist geschrieben. Für die warte zeit, kombiniere WriterBlock mit Story vom grund aus neu zu strukturieren! 

Beppo: Keiner ist Tod, auser den sechs Todessern!

HeRmIoNe: Koreckt!  Der vierte war Avery! Also 15p. + 10p für alisas Leiche.  Also, entweder tötete ich Alisa, oder ich müsste sie volkommen aufgeben, und meine pläne für das Sequel in den Sand setzten! Keine sorge ich gebe sie nicht völlig auf. Ich werde irgendwo in laufe der geschichte ein kleines Dialog mit ihrer Seele einbauen ...

Matjes:  Alle vier richtig! 20p. + 10p für mehrere Tage Betruhe (obwohl es zwei Monate waren, und im Koma). Eine gute antwort ist auch beim review von HeRmIoNe, naja... 

Am afang des projektes, wo ich noch kein Sequelplan hatte, und die Story volkommen anders verlaufen sollte, plante ich schon sie zu Töten ... danach, als die ersten pläne für die jetztige Story in meinem Kopf entschtanden, plante ich sie in einen Waisenhaus zu tun, denn ich wollte unbedingt dass sie keine Hexe wird. Wenn sie leben würde, wäre Voldie immernoch auf der Suche nach ihr sein, und am ende des Sequels wäre sie Böse geworden, der ultimative Feind ... zu diesem thema kann ich nichts mehr sagen, denn das ist schon das Sequel!  

Punktestand:

         Gryffindor: 65

         Slytherin:   0

         Ravenclaw: 0

         Hufflepuff: 0

Die Fragen: 

Wer ist Erwyn? 20p. Wann genau spielt der nächste Kapitel? 20p. 


	6. Die Entscheidung

Disclaimer: HP gehört JKR, und einige pasajen Kaori Yuki, da sie aus AS sind ... 

Achtung! Ein etwas trauriges Kapitel, mit Gewalt und Mishandlung. Rating auf PG – 13 (obwohl dieses Kapitel R verdient) erhöht.

Die Schattenreihe: Der Orden Des Phönix by Ancalyme 

                                                          *** La loi de la vie, c'est la lutte (lb. 442)***

                                                               Das Gesetz des Lebens ist der Kampf. 

Kapitel 5:  Die Entscheidung 

,,Ist er das?" Fragte eine alte, ruhige Stimme.

,,Woher soll ich dass wissen, alter Knacker!" sagte die hohe, kalte Stimme eines jungen Mannes, die mindestens genau so Ruhig war die vorhärige.

,,Streitet ihr euch etwa wieder, Rael? Ron? Ihr seit eonen alt, und wisst nichts besseres zu tun als euch zu zanken?" Sagte eine sanfte, frauenstimme.

Kurze stille.

,,Tut uns ja leid, Gwen, liebes ..." sagte die Junge stimme.

,,Wo ist deine frühere würde geblieben, Rael"

,,Er hat es, zusammen mit seinem Körper, mit ins Grab genommen." Ron sprach in einem gespielt ernstem ton.

,,Soweit ich weiss, hatte ich garkein richtiges Körper zu beginn mit!"

„Lasst uns diese Diskusion endlich beendet. Währst du so nett dich um zu schauen, ob er es ist, Mädchen?"

,,Warum ich?"

,,Weil du die expertin in Auren lesen bist, oder nicht?" der sarkastische Unterton wurde fast von dem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck Raels verdäckt.

,,Also gut..." sie schloß die Augen, und begann sich zu konzentrieren. Fünf minuten später öffnete sie wieder die Augen, so sehr, dass Rael fürchtete sie würden ihr rausfallen.

,, Was hast du Gesehen?" fragte Ron, aufgeregt.

,,Jetzt weiss ich warum die anderen zwei nicht gekommen ist." Antwortete sie, wissend.

,,Und warum?" fragte Rael während er eine Augenbraue hochzog.

,,Sie haben sie Spielregeln verändert..."

*@◊@**@◊@**@◊@**@◊@**@◊@**@◊@**@◊@*

Harry schwebte irgenwo in der mitte von Nirgendwo. Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch es tat weh. Er versuchte es stärker, doch das Licht dass ihm umhüllte, blendete ihm. Langsam bekam er seine Sinne wieder. Er spürte seinen Rücken brennen, als ob er in Feuer getaucht wäre ... doch seine Haut fülte sich eiskalt an. Schreie erfüllten seine Ohren. Unnatürliche Schreie ... Hilferufe ... er spürte wie knochige Hände nach ihm griffen ... tausene ... er war unfähig sich zu bewegen ... war er Tod?

Langsam kehrte seine erinnerung zurück ... Gesichter tauchten vor seinem innerem Auge auf ... seine Eltern ... Bertha Jorkins ... der alte Muggel ... Nevilles Eltern ... Cedric ... sein Mathelehrer ... Alisa's Eltern ... und ... und Alisa selbst ...

Der Grüne Blitz ... der Tod ... blanker Hass ... das Ende?

Wo war er?

In der Hölle? Auf die ewigkeit verdammt, weil er mit dem Tod spielte, es in richtungen lenkte dass es nicht wollte ... für seine Schuld ... wieviele Leute um ihn herum mussten Leiden, nur weil er für sie wichtig war, bevor Gott sein Leben beendte?  

Nur weil die ganze anbeterei ihm zu Kopf gestiegen ist ... weil er sich eingebildet hatte alles tun zu können ... und lezten endes sind alle wegen ihm gestorben ...

Es war alles seine Schuld ... Alisa war von ihm weg ... Cedric war gestorben weil er ihm vertraute ... seine Eltern und soviele andere tot ... kein wunder dass alle ihm hassten ... Dumbledore wollte ihm weg haben ...  sein Pate war in der Hölle gewesen, doch als er entkam, vernichtete er seine Chance auf befreiung, durch eine simple Entscheidung ... die die Welt veränderte ... Pettigrew ... seine verwandten hatten recht ... er war ein Freak ... er brachte nichts als unheil ... ein schwarzer Engel der sich von dem Blut seiner nahen ernährte ... er solle ein Führer sein, doch anstatt sie zum Sieg zu führen, öffnete er ihnen den Tor zur Hölle...

Ja, er verdiente die Hölle ... doch war das genug? ... selbst wenn er sich in tausend Stücke rise, wäre das nicht annähernd  genug ... wie konnte er es jemals wieder gutmachen? ... Konnte er es wiedergutmachen?  

,, Oh Schattenkind, Oh Schattenkind!"

Es war eine Sanfte Stimme, wie der Schein des Mondes, dass dich innerlich wärmte ...

,,Wiedegeborenes Licht, Lord der Ilusionen, erhöre mich!"

Die Stimme kam immer näher ...

,, Oh Schattenkind, Oh Schattenkind!

   Aliesra Führt den Kampf!

   Knietief stehst du im Blut!

   Ob des Feindes, oder Deins,

   Von dir aleine hängt es ab!

Doch werden sie dich folgen,

Folgen bis in die Dunkelheit?"

Die Stimme war jetzt zum greifen nah ...

,,Mein Lord Elusion der Ilusionen! O, du gefallener Engel! Deine eigenen Schatten blenden dich! Wie tief bist du gesunken!" es war eine andere Stimme, wieder eine weibliche, doch war sie jetzt kalt wie eine Wintenacht.

Die Stimme war jetzt direkt über ihn.

Er zwang sich seine Augen erneut zu öffnen ... es war nicht mehr so hell. Die Luft war jetzt eisig kalt. Er spürte etwas auf seinem Rücken, und er drehte den Kopf um, doch was er sah war über seiner vorstellungskraft. Zwei riesige, majestätische schwarze Flügel ragten aus seinem Schultern heraus. Sie schienen die Quelle der Macht, aber auch des Schattens, dass sich um ihn herum gebildet hatte. Als er sich seine schwingen anschaute, merkte er eine schwarze strähne auf seinen Schultern. Er hatte nun lange schwarze, seidig glänzende, geschmeidige Haare. Er trug eine Lange schwarze Robe, mit kompliziertem goldenem muster, und keine Brille, doch trozdem konnte er sehen ...

,,Siehe deine wahre Gestalt, oh Herr, oh Meister!" sagte die sanfte Stimme, die vom überall her kam, doch doch konnte er ihren Uhrsprung nicht sehen.

,,Fürchte dich nicht, denn du bist der langerwartete Führer ... unser langerwarteter Führer ... deine Zeit wird kommen ... viel zu schnell als es dir beliebt ... in weniger als drei Jahren musst du dich deinem Schiksal stellen" sprach die kalte Stimme.

,,Doch zu erst musst du dich entscheiden: Willst du Leben, dich deinem Schiksal stellen, dich mit diejenigen verbünden, die dir helfen können, obwohl du sie aus ganzer Seele hasst? Willst du deine wunderschönen Flügel mit Blut besudeln, Blut von deinen liebsten und Blut von diejenigen, die garnicht bluten können? Wills du Leben und deine ewige Ruhe, für die die du liebst opfern, und Kämpfen?" sagte die erste Stimme,  mit Hoffnung, aber auch Bitterkeit.

,,Oder willt du sterben, deine wohlverdiente ewige ruhe nehmen, die Wunden deiner Seele heilen lassen, und Frieden haben? Erneut mit denen vereint sein, die du liebtest und verlohrst?"sagte die kalte Stimme eindringlich.

,,Ja oder Nein" es war fast ein befehl, ungewohnt von der ach so sanften Stimme.

,,Denke gut über deine antwort nach, denn es geht um dass Schiksal der Welt" die kalte Stimme war jetzt ein flüstern.

Schock. Haben sie etwa das gewicht der Welt ... auf seinen Schultern gelegt. Er war doch erst fünfzehn. War er das? Man sagt dass man so alt ist, wie man sich fühlt, und er hatte sich nie wie ein Kind gefühlt. Schon vor langer Zeit musste er seine Jungend, seine Unschuld aufgeben, und ums überleben kämpfen. 

          @

~~~%~@FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~

,,Nein ... Nicht ... Das tut weh! Was hab ich gemacht? Bitte nicht, Onkel! AUA!" weinte ein verzweifelter siebenjäriger Junge. Sein ganzer Rücken tat weh, und er fragte sich ob er jehmals wieder aufrecht stehen könnte. 

Kurz davor hatte ihm sein Onkel verdonnert das Dach zu reparieren, doch er ist an einem der Ziegel verrutscht, und runtergefallen. Das Problem aber war, dass er ein großteil der Ziegel mit sich genommen hatte, als er verzweifelt versuchte sich festzuklammern. Sein Onkel hatte ihm schwerverletzt in dem Blumenbeet, dass seine Tante mit soviel hingabe pflegte, liegen gefunden. Er schlepte ihm ins Haus, und warf ihm gegen die Küchenwand, öffnete seine Gürtel, und begann auf ihm einzuschlagen. Nochmal ... und nochmal ... und nochmal ...

Dass war schon oft geschehen, doch noch nie so intensiv. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er wäre mit seinem Eltern damals bei dem Autounfall gestorben ... schon so oft hatte er schon versucht sein Leben zu beenden ... nur um einige Tage später, blutgebadet, aber geheilt, im seinem Schrank unter der Treppe aufzuwachen, und danach seine Folterstunden weiter zu durchleben ...

,,Du bist gewachsen, Junge" sagte sein Onkel, seine Stimme gefüllt mit Lust. Er wusste was jetzt kam ... er hat alles daran gegeben um hässlicher, langweiliger zu werden, nur um das eine Leid zu beenden. Es hatte angefangen als er vier war ... immer wieder ... doch als er sechs wurde, hat sein Onkel angefangen seine Schreie lieber zu haben, als seinen Körper.

Er öffnete seine Hose, und ging auf ihm zu. Er befestigte ihm unter seinen Beinen, und begann an ihm zu lecken. Er ging mit seiner Zunge über sin Nacken, und in sein Mund. Harry wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Die erste logische Entscheidung wäre, in seine Zunge zu beissen, doch er wusste er würde es nur schlimmer machen. Sein Onkel nahm sein Kopf in seine Hände, und und öffnete seinen Mund. 

Seine eklige Zubge drang in ihm hinein, tief in seinem Hals.

,,Warum?"wiherte er, als sein Onkel sein Zunge entfehrnte.

,,Weil" ein gemeines Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, ,, dass der Preis ist dass du unter meinem  Dach wohnen kannst" er ging mit seinen händen zwischen seinen Beiden, und drückte so fest zu, dass er vor schmerz schreien musste. ,, Der Preis dass du mir so viele schwere Tage bereitest ... doch ... wenn ich nochmal darüber nachdenke ... ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen ... von heute bis in alle ewigkeit bist du mein Spielzeug ... und wenn ich alt werde ... werde ich dich an meine Kinder weiter geben ..."

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*END FLASHBACK*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* 

Die erinnerung war immer noch Frisch, als ob es Gestern gewesen wäre. Es hatte erneut aufgehört als Dudley nach Smeltings akzeptiert wurde. Sein ,Onkel' war so stolz gewesen, das er es vergessen hatte. Er könnte aber hier und jetzt alles aufgeben, und wieder mit Alisa und seinen eigenen Eltern vereint sein. Was würden sie sagen? ,Deine Mutter ist gestorben, damit du lebst! So viele sind gestorben damit du lebst! Willlst du das alles aufgeben?' quikte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

,Nein, sie sind gestorben, WEIL ich lebe' antwortete er sich selbst.

,Und deine Freunde? Du weisst wie es sich anfühlt jemanden den du liebst zu verlieren. Willst du dass sie es auch fühlen müssen'

,Ich will nicht dass sie sterben!'

,Glaubst du, das wenn du stirbst, Voldemort sie verschonen würde? Er macht doch nichtmal halt vor seinen eigenen leuten, verdammt nochmal!'

,Aber ... aber ... was soll ich tun deiner meinung nach?'

,Du musst sie beschützen, mit deinem eigenem Blut wenn es nötig ist! Du musst stark werden! Der stärkste, damit du sie beschützen kannst! Dir wird die nötige Macht angeboten, nimm sie! Lebe...'

,,Ich will Leben!" lautete seine Finale entscheidung. Es war eine Ironie, wie früher sein größter Wusch zu sterben war, doch jetzt wo er es entlich konnte, wollte er es nicht ...

Er hörte lachen, von beiden Stimmen, und ganz klar die Worte:

,,Weise Entscheidung Lord des Schattenreiches" bevor er wieder in Dunkelheit versank ...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A/N: PUH! Ich wollte eigentlich mit der Inneren Ebene anfangen, doch dann kam mir die Idee hierzu, und ... naja ... es hat sich ziemlich lange hingezogen, aber im nächsten Kapitel werde ich SICHER die Innere Ebene anfangen, und wir werden erfahren wer Rael, Ron und Gwen sind. 

Zu den Namensbedeutungen, ich habe vergessen Gilles zu erwähnen, was ,das Geisel' bedeutet. R/R

Hab mal ne persönliche Frage: Wie war Band 5? Ich konnte es noch nicht lesen, und wollte wissen ob es gut war, will aber keine Spoiler! Wisst ihr wie schwer es ist die ganzen Post OoP Storys zu ignorieren, nur damit man nicht erfährt was pasiert?

Angel: Ich glaube ich muß dir einiges über diese Kette erklären. Also es is eine starke Waffe, und alles, aber in grundegenommen kann garkein Zauber oder Trank (vielsaft augenommen) die Augenfare verändern. Hast du nicht gemerkt dass Harry, ein Schüler, es schafte gegen 10 vollausgebildete Zauberer, wahrscheinlich auch noch durch Voldi ausgebildet, gleichzeitig duelierte? Die Kette verleiht ein Schutzschild, dass Avada Kedavra zwar nicht stoppen kann, doch es vervielfacht das Magische Ausdauer des Trägers, die Sache mit den Augen ist was anderes ... es gehört zu den Grundsteinen, die ich am anfang des Fics für dass Sequel lege ... im grundegenommem war dieses ganze kapitel wichtiger fürs Sequel, als für die momentane Geschichte  denn diese Geschichte ist über das Orden des Phönix, während das sequel, ... na du wirst schon sehen! Aba 20p weil die erste Frage richtig war ...

Zu dem Haus-Problem, du kannst einen Haus nach deinem Instinct wählen, aber es wäre empfehlehnswert dich Sorten zu lassen (autentischer). Das kannst du auf verschieden Seiten, Ich Persönlich war zum beispiel Ravenclaw, als ch dieses Fic anfing, jetzt bin ich rechtmässig eine Slytherin...

Matjes: Ich kann dir nicht genug danken! Du hast mir bisher jedes kapitel reviewt! Und ja, die erste Frage war auch bei dir richtig! 20p

HeRmIoNe: Inneres Ich ... lol ... du hast dir den Titel wohl sehr zu herzen genommen, ,,Innere Ebene". Keine Sorge, es ist der Original, allerdings nach ... 10 (?) jahren training ... trozdem 20p

Punktestand:

Gryffindor: 125 (nur Gryffindors antworten auf meine Fragen :( ) Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff: 0  

Fragen:

Welcher Name vermutet ihr, steckt hinter Rael? 20p 


	7. Die Innere Ebene

FanFic.net hat Probleme(bei mir jedenfalls) und ich kann nicht updaten, also alle die es dort R/R, rewievt hier!

I'm Back, Baby!!! And I Finaly Started The Inner Level!!!YEPPY -HEY

Nochmals dank an meine treue Beta, Lena-chan, die das erste ofiziele PC die ihre Tage hat, hat!!!

**Die Schattenreihe: der Orden des Phönix ****by Ancalyme******

                               ***Das Beste ist noch etwas, das überwunden werden muss!(lb. 3, 299)***

**Kapitel 6: Die Innere Ebene**

Harry öffnete ganz langsam die Augen ... träumte er? ... er war mitten in einem Raum ... Raum? 

Er lag auf dem kalten Steinboden einer Lichtung -doch woher das Licht kam, konnte er nicht erkennen- eines immensen Raumes, so imens dass er weder Dach noch Wände sehen konnte. Er fühlte sich zutiefts unsicher. Als nächstes merkte er das seine Flügel weg waren, und er nichts weiter als ein Stück weißer Seide trug, das an den Schultern von zwei dünnen Trägern festgehalten wurde. ,Ist dass nicht Frauenmode?' fragte er sich verwirrt. Seine Haare waren auch wieder kurz, doch er konnte immer noch perfekt sehen - und das obwohl er gar keine Brille trug. Er stand auf, drehte sich um, und erschrak als er die drei Gestalten sah, die hinter ihm standen. 

,,Na, endlich augewacht, Schlafmütze" sagte eine hohe, kalte, aber deutlich belustigte Stimme,eines jungen Mannes, anscheinend um die 20-30 Jahre. Er hatte ein langes, perfecktes Gesicht, das durch seine langen schwarzen Haaren wunderbar betont wurde, zwei leuchtend gold-grüne Augen. Er trug eine lange, simple schwarze Robe, und hielt ein etwa 1,50m langes Schwert in der Hand. Das Schwert hatte eine schwarze Klinge, die zum Ende breiter wurde, (*so: == irgendwie*) um dann in einer tödlichen Spitze zu enden. Um die Klinge herum, wie ein metalischer Schleier, waren glühende Runen eingezeichnet. Unter dem Griff, stand im ebenso flammender Schrift ,,Az'rael" geschrieben. Der Griff war gemacht aus dunkelfarbenen ... Knochen?!, auf deren Spitze eine blaue Flamme war ( ,warum wundere ich mich überhaupt noch?'). Doch das weit aus seltsamste an dem Mann war, dass zwei riesige, wunderschöne schwarze Flügel aus seinen Schultern hervorragten. Alles in allem sah er aus wie ein Kriegsführer, der für alles bereit war, und der seine Soldaten durch pure Furcht und Respekt wie Schachfiguren auf einem Brett bewegen konnte. Sein Antlitz, zusammen mit seiner dunklen, kalten Aura ließ einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  

Zu seiner linken Stand ein etwas kleinerer, steinalter Mann, mit langen, bis zum Boden-reichenden weißen Haaren und Bart, was seinem Gesicht, das von Falten übersäht war, und seinen Schokoladen-braunen Augen eine noble Aura verlieh. Er trug  eine leuchtend weiße Robe, die ihn fast blendete, und hielt einen langen Stab in der Hand. Der Stab war aus majestätisch verarbeitetem weißem Glas gemacht und mit Runen die eine gewisse Ruhe verliehen versehen. An der Spitze zierte ein riesiger Rubin den Stab, und er umhüllte ihn mit eine roten Aura. Der Mann war das komplette Gegenteil von, dem der neben ihm stand, und hatte noch dazu einen seriösen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Er sah aus wie ein altgewordener König im Exil, ein gnädiger und guter, doch trotzdem unerschrokener Herrscher. 

Auf der anderen Seite des schwarzhaarigen Mannes stand eine wunderschöne Frau, eigentlich die schönste die er je gesehen hatte. Ein Meer von Gefühlen spiegelten sich in ihren tiefen, dunkelblauen Augen wider, und ein liebliches Lächeln umspielte ihre vollen Lippen. Ihre langen, goldenen Haare, die sonnenhell leuchten, und um ihre spitzen Ohren tänzelten, fielen auf ihre perfekten Schultern, wie der Schleier der Abendröte über den blauen Himmel. Ihre glatte, helle Haut erinnerte an den Mond, in einer klaren Sommernacht. Sie war einfach atemberaubend. An ihren hübschen Fingern schimmerte ein kleiner silberner Ring, der aussah wie eine geöffnete Blume, in deren Mitte ein Diamant leuchtete. Sie trug ein langes, orangerotes (A/N: Tradition!) Kleid, das in der Mitte von einem Schal an ihren Körper gebunden wurde. Das Kleid hatte einen tiefen Riss an der Seite, so dass es ihren rechen Fuß in voller Pracht zeigte. Sie selber sah nicht älter als 18 aus, und ihr Veela-artiger Körper hinderte ihn seine Blicke von ihr zu nehmen. 

,,Hübsch, unsere liebe Gwen, was meinst du?" sagte der schwarzhaarige Mann, in einer höchst belustigten Stimme. 

Während Harrys Gesicht sich briliantrot färbte, schenkte Gwen dem Geflügelten einen missbilligenden Blick.

,,Das sagst ausgerechnet du Rael! Du, der eine Flügelparade hier macht!" konterte Gwen, und diesmal war Rael an der Reihe rot zu werden. Seine Flügel verschwanden auf der Stelle, doch seine Augen blieben auf Gwen haften.

,,Ihr benehmt euch ja wie ein altes Ehepaar!" sagte der alte Mann, grinsend. Sofort schauten die beiden, magentafarbenden Gesichter, in verschiedene Richtungen.

,,Gut. Jetzt wo wir dass geklärt haben, kann ich mich ja vorstellen. Ich bin der hohe Lord des Lichtes, Aaron, und dass sind meine zwei Turteltäubchen (-Rael und Gwen schrien gleichzeitig ,,HEY") Lady Gwendolyn von Laurelindorenan, der Morgenstern der Elben, und Az'rael, der nichts besseres zu tun hat, als ihr hinterherzulaufen, der Dunkle Idiot." Stellte Aaron die anderen vor. Wäre die Situation nicht so verdammt konfus, hätte er laut losgelacht bei dem wütenden Gesicht Az'raels.

,,Ich bring dich um, Ron!" drohte er.

,,Ich würde mich vieleicht fürchten, wäre ich nicht schon längst tot, Az-chan"

,,Nenn mich nicht Az-chan! Ich bin der Dunkle Lord, verdammt nochmal!" schrie er fasst. Irgendwie sah er, wie sich um ihn herum eine schwarze Aura bildete. Dunkler Lord ... das klang definitiv nicht gut ...

,,Noch mal? Reichen dir fast 72 000 Jahre nicht?" spielte Aaron mit Az'rael.

,,  Ich-"

,,Haltet die Klappe, ihr beiden riesen Babys!" brachte Gwendolyn sie zum Schweigen. Es war ein Wunder wie so eine honigsanfte Stimme, so streng sein konnte. ,, Wenn ihr nicht sofort still seid, dann hex ich euch in die nächste Eiszeit, und das kann hierdrin ziemlich lange werden, wie ihr wisst!"

,,Ja ma'am" sagten die beiden, mit den Gesichtern zweier fünfjärigen, denen man ihr Spielzeug weggenommen hatte. Jetzt wandte sie sich Harry zu:

,,Also, Elusion, was die beiden da sagen wollen ist, dass du gerade mitten in der Inneren Ebene bist, und wir, die sogenannten Drei Lords, sind. Ich bin Lady Gwendolyn, die Vertreterin von Kraft, Mut und Intelligenz, und die Trägerin des Elbischen Ringes Nenya. Ach ja, ich bin eine Licht - Elbin, nämlich die Tochter von Eleonas und Gwenwyfar. Das hier -sie deutete zu Aaron- ist der Lord des Lichtes, der Erleuchtete, und der Träger des Roten Stabs, der einzige Mensch unter uns. Der andere hier ist der Lord der Dunkelheit, der gefallene Engel des Todes, Az'rael. Er trägt das heilige Schwert Aliesra, was in seiner Sprache soviel wie ,Klinge des Todes' bedeutet." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, damit Harry die Informationen verdauen konnte. 

Also, er lag mitten in teufel-weiß-wo, wo eine ultrasexy Elbin versuchte ihm zu erklären dass die Dumbledore-Copie Aaron, sich mit einem Engel streitete, der das Schwert in den Händen hielt das Buchstäblich _Tod _hies, und aussah die wie eine ältere Version von sich selbst, in seiner anderen Form. Noch dazu nannte sie ihn, wie diese zwei durchgeknallten Stimmen vorhin, Elusion, obwohl er Harry hieß. Noch dazu, von dem was er aus der Streiterei aufgeschnappt hatte, waren alle drei tot, obwohl Elben und Engel unsterblich waren. Entweder er war jetzt durch und durch verrückt, oder jemand spielte ihm einen Streich. Ja, ein Streich, dass musste es sein! Az'rael und Aaron waren in Wirklichkeit die Weasley Zwillinge, Gwendolyn irgendeine Kumpanin, und sie haben das Ganze zusammen mit Lupin, Sirius und Dumbledore insziniert. 

Er fing an zu lachen. Was sie sich einfallen ließen! Ihre Streiche wurden von mal zu mal besser. Ein Engel! Oh Gott! Und er wäre fast darauf reingefallen. Als er sich wieder beruhigte, starrte ihn Gwendolyn geschockt an, und die anderen beiden schauten als ob er geistig behindert wäre. 

,,Guter Streich ihr beiden! Wie ihr wohl Dumbledore überredet habt, euch zu helfen? Ja egal, kann ich jetzt gehen, ich habe zu tun."

,,Ähm ... du kannst nicht gehen, Luce" sagte Az'rael, als ob das eine Selbstverständlichkeit wäre.

,,Nicht schon wieder mit dieser Elusion - masche, es geht mir nähmlich tierisch auf den Geist."

,,Du heißt Elusion, und du _bist_ ein Geist" sagte Aaron, als ob er mit einem Kleinkind redete.

,,Ja, sicher. Und ich bin außerdem noch ein super starker Krieger, der alles kann und einen IQ von 210 hat. Außerdem bin ich noch ein Multianimagus, der sich in einen Phönix und einen Drachen verwandelt kann, und in mindestens zwanzig andere Tiere. Ich beherrsche dreihundertdreißig Sprachen, alle vier Elemente, und greife in die wichstigsten historischen Ereignisse ein außerdem bin ich hier unsterblich und unverwundbar. Ach ja, wusstet ihr dass mich jeder im Universum kennt, und dass die Aliens riesige Kirchen bauen, und meine Ankunft erwarten?" beendete er seine kleine Rede.

,,Schön dass wir uns einig sind, Elusion, und, ach ja, es gibt _fünf_ elemente" Sagte Gwendolyn mit einen saften Lächeln. Harry starrte sie an, als ob sie aus einem Irrenhaus käme. 

,,Ihr gehört in die Klappsmühle! Kann ich jetzt hier raus?!" sagte er, mit flehendem Blick.

,,Sogar Merlin war leichter zu überzeugen, und dass obwohl er Morgan für seine Mutter hielt" seufzte Az'rael.

,,Die auf der Erde lernen eben heutzutage nichts mehr ... als ich in seinem Alter-"

,,Das reicht Ron. Asiah ist auch 6000 Jahre gealtert, nicht nur du!"meinte Az'rael.

,,Uhh! Az-chan setzt sich für jemanden ein! Dass ich noch den Tag erlebe an dem das passiert!" warf Aaron, mit einem missbiligenden Blick ein. Gwendolyn stand auf Az'raels anderer Seite, und schüttelte ihren Kopf eifrig, während er ganz klar das Wort ,Jungs' von ihren Lippen ablas.

,,Ähm ... kann ich jetzt gehen?" flehte Harry sie erneut an.

,,Sehr lustig, Junge! Als ob wir dass nicht seit Jahrtausenden versuchen!"

,,Was dieser in die Jahre gekommener alter Witzbolt sagen will ist: nein. N.E.I.N.! Und wären Salazar und Rowena nicht so verdammt blöd gewesen, und hätten Gandalfs und Sarumans Arbeit zunichte gemacht, wären wir auch hier raus"

Harry starrte die beiden in Schock an. Konnte es sein ... ? 

,,Ich glaube, dass unser junger Elusion hier anfängt uns zu glauben." Sagte Gwendolyn, und schenkte Harry ein Lächeln. 

,,Gott sei dank!" begann Aaron, doch Az'raels Augen glitzerten gefährlich, als er Gott erwähnte ,,Ja egal... ich dachte schon, ihm würde es wie dieser Johanna von Orleans ergehen, und denken er sei durchgeknallt. Erinnert ihr euch noch, wir haben fünf Tage gebraucht um sie zu überzeugen!"

,,Ähm ... könnte mir jemand erklären, warum, oder wo ich bin? Oder wer ihr nun seid?" sagte Harry schließlich. Irgendetwas in ihm sagte dass es kein Scherz war.

,,Also, du kannst mich Gwen nennen. Ihn Rael, und ihn Ron. Ich glaube nicht dass du es besser als bisher verstehen wirst, wenn wir wieder versuchen würden es dir zu erklären. Du bist hier in der Inneren Ebene. Wir wurden vor circa sechstausend Endorjahren hierher verbannt, als eine Art Wächter, und Trainer, weil wir unsere Lebensaufgabe nicht richtig erfüllt haben. Was es war, ezählen wir dir vieleicht später. Also, die Ebene bewegt sich auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen der Welt der Sterblichen, und der Anderen Welt. Die Andere Welt ist die Welt der Engel und Dämonen, doch weil die sterbliche Welt mit dem dämonischen Teil der Anderen Welt verbunden ist, nennen wir die Andere Welt einfach Hades. 

Einige Sterbliche erwartet ein großes Schiksal. Wir bringen sie hierher um sie zu trainieren, in den Künsten, in denen sie begabt sind. Es sind nicht nur Zauberer die kommen, sondern auch Muggel, und Squibs. Heracles zum Beispiel war ein mächtiger Krieger, wahrscheinlich der mächtigste den Endor je gesehen hat, und der Sohn eines der mächtigsten Zauberer überhaupt, doch er konnte nichtmal eine Feder schweben lasen! 

Die Auserwählten kommen hierher allein, in zweier Gruppen, oder, ganz selten, in Dreier Gruppen, wie es Arthus, Merlin und Vivian getan haben. 

Die Trainigszeit unterscheidet sich, von Person zu Person, aber sie liegt immer zwischen einem und drei Jahren. 

Du bist einer dieser Auserwählten, und wir werden dich Anfangs in allem unterrichten was wir wissen, und werden später deine Talente herauspicken. Ursprünglich erwateten wir, dass du noch zwei mitbringst, ist jetzt aber egal. Hast du noch Fragen?" sagte Gwendolyn.

,,Ja ... ähm ... also werde ich drei ganze Jahre bleiben? Was werden meine Freunde denken? Die werden mich doch sicher suchen?"

,,Die Zeit hier läuft anders, Luce" ergriff Az'rael das Wort, "Sag, hast du je von der Relativitätstheorie, die Albert entwarf -falls er es je veröffentlicht hat- gehört"

,,Ja, aber was hat das hiermit zu-" 

,,Eine seiner Überzeugungen ist dass, wenn du zum Beispiel auf einem Raumschiff stehst, dass nur annähernd mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit fliegt, die Zeit für dich langsamer vergeht, als für mich der im Verhältnis zum Raumschiff stillstehe, verstanden?" Harry nickte mit dem Kopf als ja, obwohl er es im Grunde gar nicht verstand. Az'rael schien zufrieden, und sprach weiter: ,,Du musst wissen, dass diese Dimension sich mit mehrfacher Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf der Grenze Asiah-Hades bewegt. Demzufolge, vergeht hier die Zeit sehr viel langsamer als auf Asiah. Um genau zu sein, ein Jahr hier, dauert einen Monat -also dreißig Tage- dort unten."

,,Aber ich werde immer noch drei Monate fehlen! Und Hogwarts wird anfangen! Und sie werden sicher merken dass ich weg bin! Und auch wenn dort drei Monate vergehen, ich werde immer noch drei Jahre gealtert sein!"sagte Harry verzweifelt, kaum als Az'rael seine Erklärung beendet hatte.

,,Sie werden gar nichts merken, wir haben schon dafür gesorgt." Sagte Aaron, seine Augen leuchtend.,,Für sie bist du im Koma, denn dein Körper ist immer noch dort. Mit anderen Worten du stecktst in einem Ersatzkörper. Der Ersatzkörper sieht fast genauso aus wie dein echter Körper, außer der Narbe und dem Sehfehler, und er kann umgetauscht, oder verändert werden. Das heißt, während des Trainings bist du praktisch unsterblich, und deine Wunden schließen sich nach einer viertel Stunde von selbst. Alle nicht direkt von außen beinflussten Veränderungen gehen auf deinen Originalkörper über -wie Muskelbau oder Wissen. Wir werden aber die auffallende physische Veränderungen sein lassen, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Das bedeutet, dass du keine Muskeln hier bilden kannst. Du wirst einfach ein höheres Konzentrationsniveau benutzen. Was du lernst wird auf dein anderes Gehirn übergehen. Deine Narbe dient doch als irgendeine Art Verbindung, oder?"

,,Sie verbindet mich mit Voldemort" sagte Harry zögernd, und bitter. Nur wenige wussten von dieser Sache.

,,Wegen dem nötigen Link zu deinem Körper, und die Kraft der Verbindung mit Moldywart -oder wie der heißt- wirst du die stärkeren Wellen von ihm empfangen. Diese Wellen können sich als Bilder, Gefühle, oder gar Gerüche zeigen. Verstehst du? Natürlich nicht ... also hast du Visionen?" Harry bestätige es ,,Dann wirst du wichtige Visionen sehen. Keine Angst, es werden wenige sein, denke an den Zeitunterschied.

Und wegen der Alterung, dein Körper wird nicht altern. Dein Geist schon, aber dass ist keine so schlechte Sache, im Grundegenommen, denn du wirst aus der Pubertät raus sein, wenn du zurück gehst, denn dein Geist wird es hinter sich haben, und wird deinen Körper mitziehen. Mit anderen Worten, die Hormone werden dich nicht kontrollieren. Weitere Fragen, Elusion?"

,,Nur noch eine: Warum nennt ihr mich Elusion, wo ich doch Harry Potter heiße?"

,,Haary Potter ? Du siehst nicht so haarig aus ..." sagte Aaron, verwirrt. Harry hob eine Augenbraue, Gwendolyn schüttelte erneut den Kopf, und Az'rael sagte:

,,Du bist hoffnunglos, mein Lieber, steinalter Arschkriecher."

,,Das sagt ausgerechnet der Lord der Amateur Arschkriecher"

,,Warts nur ab!"

,,Schicksal hat uns kurz besucht, und uns über deine Ankunft informiert, wie sie es mit jedem macht. Als Name, nannte sie uns Elusion." Sagte sie, während sie eine Handbewegung auf die beiden machte, was sie zum schweigen brachte. Sie versuchten etwas zu sagen, doch aus ihren Mündern kamen nur Seifenblasen. 

,,Wow! War das Magie ohne Zauberstab? Ich dachte das wäre unmöglich!" die beiden ,sprachlosen' starrten ihn verstört an, während Gwendolyn wohl eifrig nachdachte.     

,, Zauber - was?!" fragte sie, die Stirn gerunzelt.

,,Ein Zauberstab. So ein hölzerner Stock mit dem man zaubert" Wussten die wirklich nicht was ein Zauberstab war?!

,,Aah dass! Die Menschen benutzen sowas noch nicht sehr lange ... glaub ich. Johanna hat nichts gesagt ... andererseits war sie erst neun, und wusste nichts von Zauberei. Die lezten Zauberer vor ihr waren doch Salazar und Rovena. Sie benutzten definitiv sowas nicht. Und von deiner Reaktion her, Luce, kannst du ohne Hilfsmittel noch nicht Zaubern. Ich werde es dir beibringen. Bis dahin können wir dich keine Magie lehren. Was bleibt noch übrig. elementale - Magie -dafür sind Hilfsmittel nutzlos- wie auch für Animagie und Elbische Magie -dass alles mit mir- und, ach ja, magische Tiere und Pflanzen. Kampfkünste natürlich auch -mit Rael- ach ja, Tränke auch mit ihm, sowie Strategie und Gedankenlesen. Ron, du lehrst doch Teleportieren - Aparieren, Meditation und Heilen, was noch? Ach ja, der Theoretische Teil -Fremdsprachen, Geschichte, Theorie der Magie- ,  nichtmagische Sachen und die Unterelemente -Blitze, Gestein, Wind etc.- das ist auch schon alles. Wenn du die stablose Magie beherrschst wirst du auch Zauberkunst, dunkle Kunst und Licht Kunst lernen. Rael hat noch ein Überaschungsfach" erklärte sie ungefähr seinen kommenden Stundenplan. 

Harry, wie schon so oft heute, starrte sie an, mit einer Mischung aus Neugier, Fassunglosigkeit, Ungeduld und Vorfreude, aber auch mit Angst. Mit großer Macht kommt auch große Verantwortung, hatte er gehört, und noch mehr Verantwortung war etwas viel für einen Teenager. Er wusste er würde lernen damit klarzukommen, doch wie würden seine Freunde damit klarkommen. Ron wäre eifersüchtig, und Hermine würde sicher seine Seite wählen, wenn es zum Streit käme. Sie war schon ewig lange in ihn verknallt. Dumbledore würde ihn nochmehr ausnutzen, oder noch besser, ihn als ein rohes Ei betrachen, das sofort brechen konnte, und etwas freisetzte, was alles zerstören konnte. Sirius und Remus sahen ihn immer noch als Kind an, genau wie Snape -nicht dass es ihn interessieren würde- , obwohl Snapechen ihn als verwönten kleinen Jungen sah. Verdammt nochmal! Alle sahen ihn als Kind an! Wenigtens nahm ihn Voldemort halbwegs ernst ... super!

,,Also, in kürze beginnen wir dein Trainig. Du solltest dich ausruhen"" und mit einer kurzen Handbewegung seitens Gwendolyns, fiel Harry in einen erholsamen, tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf.

********%%%%%$$$$$$$$§§§§§@§§§§§$$$$$$$%%%%%*********

A/N: es hat ziemlichlange gedauert, doch ich war Oma besuchen. Ich bin dort aber nicht auf der faulen haut gelegen! Ich hab drei neue Szenen entworfen, und Harry ein Haus tier geschenkt. Er heist Astaroth, nach der AS figur, aba ich hab auch ein plausiebles (spl?) Grund ihm so zu nennen. 

Der Ring Nenya ist aus HdR, wie auch die Idee der Elben. Weil mir der Name Gwemdolyn gefiel, doch die bedeutung machte keinen sinn, geb ich ihr den Ring. Der Name bedeutet etwa weißer Ring. Aliesra stammt volkommen aus meinim Kopf, und sucht nicht mal die Sprache aus dem der Name kommt: es gibt es nicht! Aaron ist auch volkommen aus meiner Fantasie entsprungen, und der Name bedeutet ,der Erleuchtete'. 

Die Zeit Sache ist wirklich möglich, ich hab meine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Viele Autoren machen so einen Zeitunterschied, doch niemand erklärt es. Miranda Flairgolds Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix II (super Fic) hat es auch ziemlich gut erklärt...

Der Körper kann ohne Seele leben! Ich hab tagelang nach einer antwort auf die frage Wie? Gesucht, doch ich habs im Buch HP selbst gefunden! Der Kuss des Dementors! Der Dementor saugt einem die Seele aus, doch der Körper bleibt ganz.

Auser den Erwähnten Magie Sorten, gibt es Auch Astrale-Magie, doch dafür braucht man Flügel, und Rael weiss nichts von Harrys!

Die Zeit die Harry in der Inneren Ebene verbringt werden zwei jahre sein. Das erste jahr lernt er, und im zweitem Jahr benutzt er paralele dimensionen, um seine Kräfte einzusetzten. Wie das funktioniert erkläre ich später. Ich kann aber sagen das es aus der Quanten-Theory beruht, so wie es im Buch ,,Gefangene der Zeit", (oder sowas) von Michael Crichton geschildert wird. Es wird in 6 bis 7 Kapitel zusammengefasst werden. Das ist, wenn ich die persünlichen Geschichten der drei Lords erzählen will. Es wird ziemlich wichtig sein, denn Harry wird die Engel, Elben und speziele Menschen besuchen(so wie sie vor 6000 jahren waren)

Ich habe gesagt ein monat, also 30 Tage, weil ein Monat auch 28, 29 und 31 Tage haben kann. Wenn 72000 Jahre in der Ebene vergehen, vergehen 6000 jahre drausen. Hab es ausgerechnet.

Johanna von Orleans ist noch bekannt als Jann d'Ark.

Endor ist die bezeichnung für Mittelerde, und ich benutze es für die ganze Erde. Asiah benutzen die AS Engel und Dämonen für die Erde. Laurelindorenan ist die lange wariante von Lorien/Lothlorien. 

(((((((((()))))))))

Ich hab eine meinungsfrage: Also ich habe schon ein Spezialfach für Harry, worin er ziemlich gut sein wird. Das wird Raels Überaschungsfach werden, und deswegen auch Gedankenlesen. Gedankenlesen is eine Basis der ... erkläre ich im übernächsten Kapitel. Ich hab die Fächer aus einem betimmtem Grund in Gwens Rede aufgezählt, denn ich eure meinung brauchte.

Welche Elemente soll Harry am besten kontrolieren können (können auch zwei sein)? Licht Magie oder Dunkle Magie?(Worin ist Harry besser) Welchen der drei soll er am meisten Mögen (Rael, Ron oda Gwen)? Teleportieren oder Aparieren? Welche Tiere in Animagusform? (ich hab schon eins, doch ich bräuchte mehr) Welche Fremdsprachen soll er lernen? Welche Praktischen Aufgaben soll er erfüllen? 

Lasst eure Fantasie freien lauf, denn ihr entscheidet Praktisch über das ganze Training.

Antworten:

Beppo: Der Anfang sollte ja auch verwirrend sein. Diese zwei Kapitel waren uhrsprünglich zusammen. Der letzte Kapitel hat in meinem Kopf nie existiert, mir ist es eher Spontan gekommen.

Matjes: Rachel? Hmm... toller name für einen jungen... gg ...  Mir ist keine andere Frage eigefallen, und ich hatte keine großen hoffnungen das irgendjemand errät was so in meinem Kopf vorgeht.. Warum ich aufhören musste? Wenn ich ff lese, dann hasse ich Cliffies, doch wenn ich selbst schreibe... naja. Elusion wird Harry's Name als Lord, sowie Tom Riddle's Name Voldemort ist. Die Lord Sache wird ein entscheidender Teil des Plotes vom Sequel (falls ich das beende). Hoffendlich gefällt dir der Kapitel ... es war echt schwer Rael's und Ron's personas zu konturieren. Wie ist es mir gelungen? Und woher kommt dein Nick?

Angel: Yeppi! Jemand hat das Sinn des Kapitels endlich verstanden! Das mit der Kette war auch ziemlich Kompliziert, meiner meinung nach. Ursprünglich war Harry kein Schattenkünstler, seine Macht beruhte auf der  kette, Es ging bis Haloween einzig und allein ums Orden, und dannach abrupt ums Thema aus dem Sequel. Es wäre alles so um Januar vorbei für HP. Jetzt hab ich es verändert, und damit eine Klare Storyline geschaffen. Natürlich gebe ich das Orden nicht auf, eigendlich, wenn ich mit dem Training fertig bin, geht es um den Orden.

Harry24: Sollte es auch ... die Stimmen werden nicht in vorgersehbarer Zeit wieder auftauchen. Hoffentlich hat dich dieses Kapitel aufgeklärt. Warum steht eigentlich ein ,24' hinter deinem Nick?

HeRmIeNe: Es wird vieleicht mal verwirrend, doch ich hab nichts genaues geplant. Kennst du eine andere kurzform von Aaron? ... Die ,Ron' Sache war eher eine ungewollte, aber nützliche nebenwirkung. Ich kann es kaum erwarten OoP zu lesen! Besser als die anderen *4* ... wow. Bist du eigentlich HeRmIoNe von ff.net?

Mya: Danke nicht mir, sondern Kaory Yuki für ihre wunderbar traurigen Szenen! 

Nächstes Kapiel: Training  


	8. Lange Zeit

Long time, no read ... hallo ihr treuen leser und leserinen! Es hat etwas lange gedauert, doch dieses chapie war etwas kompliziert ... 

Dieses Kap. Ist für sein ganzes Trainingszeit. Ich werde nicht in die einzelheiten gehen, weil es zu lange dauert, und euch die Überaschungen vergehen. Auch kommen mir Tag Täglich neue Ideen hierfür, und werde sie deswegen, wenn gebraucht in die restliche Story einbauen.  

****

**Die Schattenreihe: der Orden des Phönix ****by Ancalyme******

Kapitel 7: Lange Zeit ... 

Es waren schon zwölf Jahre vergangen, seitdem ein besonderer Junge sein Training begonnen hatte. Man hatte ihm zwar gesagt er würde zwei Jahre *in* der Inneren Ebene verbringen, aber nicht wieviel Zeit auserhalb der Ebene, mit Missionen.

Harry's Augen leuchteten nun voller Wissen, unterdrückter Macht und Entschloßenheit, gemischt mit einer starken Dosis Aufregung. Er sah definiv NICHT wie ein fünfzehnjäriger, Junge aus, und trotz seiner recht mageren Statur, sah er wie jemand zu Beginn seiner Zwanziger aus, obwohl er geistig siebenundzwanzig, und älter war. Doch außer den Augen, zeigte nichts auf seinem Gesicht jegliche Gefühle, denn sie zu verstecken war eine der ersten Künste gewesen die Az'rael ihm beibrachte. 

Inzwischen war er ein vollausgebildeter Zauberer, mit einer uniquen magischen Signatur. Vollausgebildet weil er seine Ausbildung in Hogwarts in den Jahren 1203-1206 abschloß, zweihundert Jahre nach der Zeit der Vier. Die Signatur spiegelte die Erfahrenheit und das Machtlevel eines Zauberes wieder, und in einigen Fällen auch das Alter (durch spezielle Geräte die die Magische Signatur aufnehmen, werden die Zauberschüler überwacht). Er würde zum Glück seine Signatur verschleiern können ...

Es gibt mehrere Machtlevel, die ein Zauberer erreichen kann, die aber nicht von den speziellen Magiesorten abhängen, sondern von der Magiekonzentration im Körper, und den Anti-Magie Partikeln im Blut. Ein mächtiger Zauberer ist jemand der eine hohe Magiekonzentration im Gegensatz zu den Anti- Magie Partikeln hat. Ein Muggel ist jemand der eine niedrige Magiekonzentration im Gegensatz zu den Anti- Magie Partikeln hat. Wenn es aber überflüssig viele Anti-Magie Partikel gibt, kann man um sie herum in die Magiekonzentration reichen. So erklärt es sich, wenn ein Muggel in lebensbedrohlichen Situationen übermenschliche Kräfte entwickelt. Ein Squib aber ist jemand der eine Magiekonzentration hat, der den Anti- Magie Partikeln gleich ist, und deswegen wird die Magie 100% blockiert. Die Anti- Magie Partikel sind relativ hoch bei manchen Menschen, und weil es eine genauso hohe Magiekonzentration braucht werden Squibs meist nur in Reinblütigen Familien geboren. Diese zwei Elemente sind bei jedem Menschem, Halbmenschem (1/2 Veela, 1/8 Vampir etc.), Humanoiden Kreatur (Vampir, Werwolf etc) oder Tier verschieden. 

Das niedrigste ist das G-Level, welches Squibs und manche Muggel haben. Es entsteht wenn gar keine Magie vorhanden ist, oder wenn sie 100% blockiert wird (was der Fall bei Squibs ist).

Danach folgt das F-Level, das die meisten Muggel haben. 

Das E-Level haben sehr schwache Zauberer, die wir ,Halb-Squibs' nennen, ähnlich wie der Fall von Neville Longbottom, oder junge Zaubererkinder.

Das D-Level haben die meisten Zauberer in der Zauberwelt.

Das C-Level haben die begabtesten der Auroren und Kämpfer.

Das B-Level ensteht wenn die Partikel fast inexistent sind, oder wenn man von Kindheit an lernte die Anti- Magie Partikel zu unterdrücken. Der einzigen bekannten B-Zauberer dieser Zeit sind Albus Dumbledore, sein toter Bruder Aberforth, Prof. Severus Snape, Miss Diana Dolohow und Miss Aiko Green. Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw (obwohl sie A hätten sein können) waren sie auch B.

Das A-Level kann man nicht durch Natur allein erreichen, da im Blut eines solchen Zauberers keine Partikel existieren. Aaron war ein solcher, genau wie Merlin, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, zahlreiche dunkle Lords und ihre Blutfeinde, Tom Riddle und die legendären Anastasius und Erwyn. 

Er musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken wenn er daran dachte. Beide, Anastasius und Erwyn waren Namen die er in seinen Missionen durch die Zeit nutzte. Anastasius, was der Wiedergeborene bedeutet, benuzte er wenn er im wichtigen hohen Kreisen arbeitete. Erwyn benutzte er mehr unter dem Volk, da es Freund bedeutete, und von seinem elbischen Klang etwas Vertrauen schaffte. Außer diesen hatte er noch viele Namen: Ellusion, Daehen von den Elben, in Atlantis wurde er Durfindel genannt, von den Engeln Cuindael usw.

Das A-Level konnte man nur durch ein spezielles Ritual erreichen, dass ,Reinigung` genannt wird, und dass nur durch ein anderes A-Level durchgeführt werden kann, wenn man auf einem B-Level ist.

Er war die Ausnahme. Er musste ein ähliches Ritual durchführen, bevor dass eigentliche stattfand, weil in seinem Blut genug unnatürliche Blocks waren um ihn ein Squib werden zu lassen.

Ersteinmal, der Block der ihm vom Avada Kedavra beigebracht wurde.

Zweitens, ein unatürlicher Block, unbekanntem menschlichem Ursprungs.

Am Ende war aber alles gut gegangen.

Er war auch im Himmel gewesen ... Az'rael hatte ihn dorthin geschickt, mit der Hilfe von Gabriel, einer alten, immernoch treuen Freundin Az'raels. Er hatte sich damals mit Angelus angefreundet, und er würde sein Gesicht wahrscheinlich nie vergessen, als er erfuhr dass Az'rael sein Vater war. Die meisten Engel waren recht freundlich, Shatiel aber war die Ausnahme, um es höflich auszudrücken. Sie war ,der Engel der Stille', die den Platz als Todesengel nach Az'raels Sturz einnahm, und obwohl sie keine Stimme hatte, war sie die nervenste Petze die er jeh getroffen hatte. Vielleicht war sie ja mit seiner Tante Petunia verwandt? Nein, denn dann wäre sie ja auch mit seiner Mutter verwandt, aber vielleicht Seelengeschwister? Genau wie Petunia, wenn dieser Snob der sich Engel nannte nicht gerade mal ein Leben nahm, spionierte sie ihre Mitengeln aus, um sie dann an Sevotharte, der Höchsten des Engel-Rates, oder Metatron, der Stimme Gottes zu verpetzen. Sie sahen sich ja sogar im Aussehen ähnlich! Beide waren knochendürr, mit trockenen Haaren, und viel zu langem Hals (obwohl Shatiel, in ihrer heiligen Herkunft natürlich besser aussah). Einmal, als er sich die Portale ansah, die zur Hölle führten, ,The holly Gates to the Unholly', wollte sie ihm anhängen ein Spion zu sein, und zurück zu seinen Sire's (Sire war in der Schattenkunst die Bentitelung der Höherstehenden, und bei den Vampiren, und ähnlichen Wesen, nannte man den, von dem man gebissen wurde so) schicken wollte. Zum Glück ist im selben moment, komischerweise, die Satanin Belial erschienen. Sie trug ein mittelalterliches schwarzes Samtkleid, schwarze Handschuhe, schwarze Stiefel mit hohen Absätzen und ein dazupassenden Hut. Sie hätte recht aristrokratisch ausgesehen, hätte sie ihre Haare nicht in so einer unnatürlich grade-geschnittener Frisur, und wäre sie nicht wie ein Clown geschminkt. Natürlich, wie denn sonst, hatte ihr Erscheinen den Glauben des Engels der Stille nur verstärkt, denn fast hätte sie sich grinsend auf den Weg zu Metatron gemacht. Belial, wie er lernte, war recht gut in Erinnerungsveränderungen, auch ein Aspekt der Schattenkunst die ihm Az'rael beibrachte. 

Durch sie konnte er Eldorado, das Herz der Hölle besuchen, zusammen mit Angelus (Gabriel bot ihnen, nach stundenlangen Diskussionen über das für und wieder der Reise, ein Alibi; es war nicht gut für ein Mitglied des ,Eternal Light', des Ewigen Lichts, wie sich die Anhänger der Lichtseite nannten, im Schatten gesehen zu werden). Eldorado war ein riesiger Palast, aus purem Gold, in dem die Teufel hausten, der von einem Irrgarten und dem Wald der Selbstmörder geschützt wurde. Allein die Teufel und Meister Apofis kannten den Weg herraus. Dort lernte er auch die ,Shadowrules', die Regeln des Schattens, von denen schon die erste Regel hieß ,erzähl niemandem diese Regeln, der nicht ,dazu' gehört. Eigentlich waren es keine richtigen Regeln, sondern viel mehr die Moral die im Hades herrschte; man musste sie selber rausfinden (Belial erzählte ihm einige Geschichten, aus denen er die Regeln schlußfolgern sollte). Angelus hatte sich entschieden die Regeln nicht zu lernen, weil wenn er sie kannte, würde er automatisch dazugehören und wäre somit ein ,Gefallener', und seine Flügel würden sich von weiß zu schwarz färben.

Er lernte dort auch die anderen Teufel kennen, die dort hausten. Der erste war Asmodeus, der Richter des Schattenreiches, dessen Gesicht Snape's ähnelte, besonders wegen der Nase, er hatte eine Obession für Schmetterlinge (merkwürdig das gerade diese Kreatur Belials Totem und Animagusform war. Ja auch nicht menschliche Wesen haben solche Formen. Manche magische Tiere können sich sogar in Menschen verwandeln. Gabriels Form war eine Taube, Angelus's war eine Krähe, Az'rael ein Darcorn, Aaron ein Phönix, Gwendolyn war ein Gwillith-Drache, ein Glawar). Seine zwei Animagusformen waren ein Stier und ein schwarzes Schaf. Er war sehr souverän, mit einer Vorliebe für hübsche Frauen - er hatte die meisten Huren der Hölle in seinen ,Diensten'. Miria's, der Herrin der Sterne, Form war eine weiße Schlange, und sie hatte einen sehr wohlproportionierten Körper, die man gut sehen konnte weil sie nur ein dünnes Tuch um die Hüfte trug. Sie hatte rostrote Haare, und schwarze Augen. Sie war eine Träumerin, und in ihre eigene kleine Welt versunken, aber sonst schien sie sehr nett -mit der Ausnahme dass sie kleine Kinde aufaß, und hoffte sie könnten in ihrem Magen weiter leben, und sie somit schwanger werden würde. Ihr Lebenspartner, Astaroth, der in seiner Animagusform, eine schwarze Schlange war, war auf der Erde gefangen und der einzige der sie richtig im Griff hatte. Die dunkle Hexe Balbero war auch recht freizügig, obwohl noch lange nicht so extrem wie Miria. Sie trug einen BH und Rock, beides aus schwarzem Leder, mit metallenen Kettchen und Ringen, und anderen Lederaccessoires an allen möglichen Stellen. Ihr Gesicht war etwas exzessiv geschminkt, mit Lidschatten, Eyeliner und Lippenstift, natürlich alles in schwarz. In ihren glatten schwarz gefärbten Haaren trug sie kleine Totenköpfe, und sogar zwei-drei Minischlangen (Parsel war recht verbreitet im Hades), und sie war eine der ,Gefallenen' die nur noch das Skelet ihrer Flügel übrig hatten. Ihr Totem und Animagusform war eine schwarze Katze, die sie oft benutze, um auf der Erde Spaß zu haben; dank ihr hatten die Katzen so einen schlechten Ruf. Mit ihr kam auch eine interesante Geschichte: 

Als die Welt noch jung war, und sie fiel, verlor sie ihre Federn auf den Weg zum Schattenreich -deshalb ihre knochigen Flügel. Tesnael (Balberos Engelname) hatte schon immer eine Gabe in einer Sorte von Magie gehabt, die sonst niemand konnte, und da bei einem Engel der Konzentrationpunkt der Magie die Flügel sind, hatte sie ihre Gabe hauptsächlich in ihren Federn. Ihre Feder fielen auf die Erde, und jeder Mensch der sie berührte bekam die Gabe zu ,Zaubern'. Jahrtausende lang haben die Engel versucht Tesnaels unheiliges Werk unter Gottes Kindern auszutreiben, und verboten die Zauberei, und stemmpelten es als Teufelswerk ab. Natürlich schlug es fehl, denn die Sterblichen sahen dies als eine Gabe, die in ihrem Blut floß, und gegen das sie nichts ausrichten konnten. Es hat mehrere tausend Jahre gedauert bis die Engel einsahen dass sie nichts dagegen unternehmen konnten. Doch da waren noch die ,Lichtzauberer', die diese Gabe nicht, wie von Balbero gehofft hatte zur Zerstörung benutzten, sondern wie die Engel gegen die Dunkelheit kämpften. Aber sie haben nie richtig bemerkt, dass sie teilweise selbst Schuld an diesem Schlamassel waren, wegen des Fluchs, der Tesnael verbannen sollte.

Die rest der Teufel war nicht da, entweder vebannt, verirrt oder sonst wo. Von Israfel, dem Sänger, der im Krieg neutral blieb, erfuhr er nicht viel, außer dass er unter den Dämonen genauso gehasst war, wie unter den Engeln. Was aber aus ihm wurde, würde er wahrscheinlich nie erfahren. Az'rael schien ihn aber mehr zu hassen, als alle anderen zusammen. 

Als er aber zurück zum Himmel kam wurde er von Uriel, dem weisesten unter den Vier, der die Gabe hatte Auren zu lesen, ,Cuindael', Lebendige Schatten' genannt. Die anderen Engel fingen an misstrauisch zu werden, wegen des Namen, Gabriel und Angelus aber blieben auf seiner Seite. Was die Engel nicht wussten -unter anderem- war er ein recht guter Gedankenleser (es war die erste Kunst die er in der Ebene vollkommen beherrschte). Er laß in ihren Gedanken dass sie ihn sogar bis zum Ende der Welt folgen würden, egal ob er sie in die Dunkelheit führen würde, oder nicht. Recht erstaunlich, dafür dass er bloß zwei Monate dort gewesen war. 

Eine der Reisen auf die er sich am meisten gefreut hatte, war die Reise in das Reich der Elben, Taur-nu-Fuin, ,der Wald unter dem Nachtschatten', wo Gwendolyn früher lebte. Die Reise war recht ereignislos, ausgenomen sein Besuch bei Agarwaen, dem schwarzen Phönix aus Ered Wethrid, dem Schattengebirge, welches das Elbenreich schützte. Von den Duredhel, den Nachtelben wurde er Daehen genannt, was soviel wie Schattenkind bedeutete, ein Titel den er oft zu hören bekam.

Es gab aber zwischen diesen Reisen auch Missionen, zum Beispiel musste er einmall völlig ohne Magie, EGAL welcher Art, aus einem Muggelgefängnis entkommen, und fünf Häftlinge seiner Wahl mitnehmen, die alle dieses Abenteuer lebendig überstehen sollten.

Die aber weitaus kniffligste Mission war Atlantis im Elementaren Krieg zu unterstützen. Obwohl er normalerweise im Hintergrund arbeitete, wurde er hier durch eine ungewollte Kette der Ereignisse praktisch der Grund des Krieges.

Atlantis, dass das Element des Wassers kontrollierte, lag mitten im Atlantischem Ozean. Es war die Heimat der meisten Elementaren der Erde, sowie von den Draconians, geflügelten Wesen, die den Engeln am nahesten kamen. Die Hauptstadt war Aquaria, die am Rande des Atlantischen Ozeans lag. In der Stadtmitte war der Palast der Königlichen Familie, aus purem Glas, im ewigen Licht glitzernd. Im Hof war ein riesiger Teich, in dem die Statur des Poseidons stand. Die Macht von Atlantis kam von den Träumen der Bewohner. Die Stadt aber hatte auch dunkle Gassen, in denen Hoffnungslosigkeit herrschte.

Alles schön und gut, doch eine dunkle Wolke lag über dem Palast. Nimwette, die Beraterin des Königs Atlas, zog diesen immer mehr in ihren Bann, und kontrollierte teilweise selbst das Land. Die Königin Sahara Estell sank in eine tiefe Depression, und ihre zahlreichen Anhänger fühlten sich zum ersten mal unsicher, denn sie war eine Seherin, und wenn sie unruhig war, bedeutete das nichts gutes. Was wenige wussten aber war dass sie Träume über einen schreckliches Krieg hatte, und einen schwarzen Todesengel, mit blutigen Flügeln, in den sie sich verliebte.

Harry, landete Dank seines außerordentlich großen Glücks, in einer der dunklen Gassen, die Bewohner dort waren von Nimwette beauftragt worden jeden Fremden auszuradieren. Zwei Tage lang schafften sie es ihn gefangen zu halten, doch am dritten Tag entkam er. Schwer verwundet und bewustlos fand ihn die Erdelementarin, und Ladenbesitzerin Anami, die ihn auch versorgte. Ihr Mann war von den Rebellen, die Harry gefoltert hatten, getötet worden, und ließ sie mit ihren zwei Söhnen Nilai und Aleileilor allein. Nicht wissend wie er hieß nannte sie ihn Durfindel, der Schwarzhaarige, denn schwarze Haare waren in Atlantis selten. Harry erwachte eine Woche später, und freundete sich mit Nilai an, der ein Diener am Hofe war. Von ihm erfuhr er die Traditionen und Sitten im Reich. 

Nimwette, die die momentane Geliebte des Königs war, plante ein Attentat auf die Königin, während einer öffentlichen Feier. Der Plan schlug aber fehl, als Harry eingriff, und die Königin retette. Was aber unerwartet war, war dass Estell sich in den jungen Fremden, der dem Engel aus ihrem Traum so ähnlich sah, namens Durfindel verliebte. Hary wurde nach und nach immer mehr zur Vertauensperson der Königin. Nimwette natürlich legte ihm Steine in den Weg, und es war nicht selten dass er gerade mit dem Leben davon kam. Als er sich eines Abends verspätete, redete Nimwette der Königin ein, er hätte sie verlassen, und so weiter, und sie kletterte auf den höchsten Turm, bereit sich in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Harry aber, der die Königin wie eine Schwester mochte, befand sich grade unter dem Turm, als sie fiel. Geschockt, machte er etwas, was er nicht für möglich hielt: er ließ seine Flügel ausfahren. Draconians hatten immer bunte, schmetterlingsartige Flügel, er aber hatte dieselben schwarzen Engelsflügel, die er bei seiner ,Entscheidung' trug. Er fing sie auf, doch sie erkannte ihn als den Engel aus ihrem Traum. Er brachte sie zurück zum Turm, und als er sie runterließ, küsste sie ihn voll auf die Lippen. Es kam unerwatet, und er ließ in geschockt seine Flügel einfahren, hörte aber nicht, wie jemand die Turmtür öffnete.

Nimwette wusste dass er sie retten würde, auf irgendeine Weise, denn als Empath und Aura-Leserin hatte sie seine Macht gespürt, und wusste dass er sie retten konnte. Auch wusste sie über die Gefühle der Königin bescheid. Sie schickte den König auf dem Turm, und ihr Plan erfüllte sich. Der König fand beide in einem tiefem Kuss!

Während der Zeit in der Durfindel Estell kennenlernte, verbreitete sie Gerüchte über eine Beziehung der zwei unterm Volk, und versuchte den König, auf eine subtile Art, selbst zu überzeugen. Er glaute ihr. Der Kuss war nur das letzte Tropfen im Fass gewesen.

Wie erwartet wollte er die beiden hinrichten, und würde ihr Plan gelingen, würde sie Königin werden. Es gab Proteste aus dem Volk, doch die kümmerten sie wenig. 

Am Tag der Hinnrichtung, kam unerwarteter Weise Nilai und rettete sie. Die drei tauchten unter, und sammelten Kämpfer aus dem Volk für eine Rebellion. Die Königin, obwohl sie ein schlechtes Gefühl hatte, machte schweigend mit. Sie hatte akzeptiert dass Durfindel sie nicht liebte, doch sie konnte nicht aufhören ihn zu lieben. 

Und der Krieg begann. Harry, der das Reich inzwischen wie ein zweites Zuhause ansah, kämpfte mit voller Kraft. Er hatte inzwischen vergessen dass dies der Krieg war, der Atlantis zerstören würde. Er tötete Nimwette, als er es schaffte Aliesra zu beschwören, Az'raels Schwert, dass dieser vor seiner Verbannung von der Erde, vor dem Krieg der Tränen, in dem Lucifers Seele verschwand, von Lucifer selbst als Zeichen der Anerkennung bekam (die Klinge war übrigens eine Kombination aus Mithrill -der Schleier- und Gurthang -das schwaze Metall aus dem das Schwert gemacht war). Ein Teil von ihm starb, als die Insel unterging. 

Einige Wasserelementare, angeführt von Aleileilor, die nicht am Krieg teilnahmen, ließen ihre geliebte, jetzt zerstöte, Insel versinken, und erschafften das Reich Mar-nu-Falmar, das Land unter den Wellen. 

Die Bewohner die überlebten, einige Draconians eingeschloßen, vermischten sich mit dem normalen Volk, und ihr Blut wurde dünner und dünner. Das geschah vor 10 000 Jahre, und heute gibt es nur wenige, und schwache Elementare, außer den Maje-elementen, die volles elementar-potential haben. Das Draconische Blut ist heute fast nicht mehr präsent.

Die Königin starb wo heute die Sahara Wüste ist, benannt nach ihrem zweiten Vornamen. Wo sie starb wächst kein Leben mehr.

Harry hatte in Atlantis nur sechs Monate verbracht.

Als er wieder zurück war, brachte ihm Az'rael, mit dem er sich am besten verstand, die Astral-Magie bei, und Harry merkte auch dass er Aliesra ohne Probleme berühren konnte, wo es doch jeden, der nicht ihr Träger war, schocken, verbrennen oder gar töten würde. 

Die anderen Reisen waren nicht so ereignisreich. Er arbeitete öfter als Spion, Einzelgänger, oder etwas ähnlichem. Einmal war er zu den Vampiren gereist, um ein wenig Blutmagie zu lernen, gleich nachdem er den Wiereinistdeinblutzauber gelernt hatte, dass einem ermöglicht raus zu finden wessen Erbe man ist, ob man Muggel, Zauberer, oder Squib Blut hat, oder ob man von einer anderen Spezies abstammt. Er erfuhr einige interessante Sachen ... auch das seine Ur-Ur-Großmutter die Vampir-Dame Amelie Ravenclaw war. Da er die fünfte Generation war, hatte das wenig Relevanz, aber sein Vater war ein Vampir gewesen! Und noch dazu mit einem Werwolf befreundet! Seine Mutter war auch eine reinblütige Hexe gewesen, nur wusste sie dass nicht, und Petunia war ein Halbblut und Squib! Lily Evans hieß in Wirklichkeit Lily Perish, Tochter von Elisabeth Weasley-Evans (ein Squib), und Raul Perish, einem Halbelb, Sohn von Amaladea Riverchild. Leider verschwand elbisches Blut in der dritten Generation. Raul Perish, war außerdem der letzte Nachkomme von Serena Lefay, der einzigen Tochter von Merlin (in den Lichtlinien kann die Magie auch an Frauen weitergegeben werden). Ungefähr in der Zeit der Gründer von Hogwarts, heiratete Damien Potter Gryffindors Cousine, Delayla Jamati (wahrscheinlich der Grund warum Dumbledore ihn so ,schätzte'), und seine Ur-Großmutter, Amber Slytherin (da es eine Schattenlinie war bedeutete dass nicht viel), James' Großmutter, die letzte Nachfahrin Slytherins, war Voldemorts Mutter gewesen! Natürlich erlitt sie Amnesie, nachdem sie fünf Monate im Koma lag, (Tom Riddle war schon im Weisenhaus gewesen), und niemand wusste wer die brave Amy Amnesia (eine Krankenschwester fand diesen Namen lustig) wirklich war ... Interessant war auch noch seine Verwandtschaftsverhältnis zu Malfoy, und die Tatsache dass Lucius ein Vampir in vierten Generation war, denn seine Mutter, Theresa Morrigan war die Tochter von Amanda Potter, die Tochter von Lucian Potter und Amelia Ravenclaw... Lucius Malfoy war außerdem noch der Bruder von Lobelia, der Mutter von Susan Bones... (hier das Lee, wer es verstanden hat, kann ja mal versuchen es mir zu erklären)

Tja, in der Zauberwelt, da es so wenige reinblütige Familien gab, war jeder mit jedem verwandt ... und obwohl er nach diesen Neuigkeiten erst einmal drei volle Stunden unter Schock stand, fand er es jetzt recht lustig, und noch dazu wusste er warum Voldie ihn am liebsten sechs Meter unter der Erde sehen wollte. Er tötete ganz einfach alle seine Verwandten, was nicht sonderlich schwer war, denn beide Linien, Potter und Slytherin waren verflucht. Der Fluch bestand darin, dass kein anderes Mitglied der Familie das diesen Namen trug, außer dem ältesten Sohn, je Kinder bekommen konnte. Amber war eine Ausnahme gewesen, weil sie die einzige Tochter von Marvolo Slytherin gewesen war, und er und Ermalai Lenstrang starben, als die Familie, damals mit ihrer sechsjährigen Tochter auf dem Weg von Italien nach Rumänien, zum Schloss von Dracula waren und ermordet wurden (die Tochter entkam), die er zu Slytherins Erbin ernannte. Der Fluch war bis auf diese Kleinigkeit perfekt, doch nicht so bei den Potters, deren Frauen, aber nur Frauen in der Lage waren Kinder zu kriegen, wenn sie ihren Namen umänderten. 

Eine andere Kleinigkeit war, dass die Potter Linie eine der zehn Schattenlinien war, die aus Az'raels Söhnen abstammten, und durch direkte Vater-Sohn Verwandtschaft (auch wenn dass 6000 Jahre alt war) verwandt war. 

Der absolute Höhepunkt seines Trainings aber war die Schattenkunst ... (A/N muss ich ins Detail gehen? Ich hab einen ganzen Zusatz darüber geschrieben).

Seine Träume bekam er ungefähr dreimal im Monat, aber ohne den üblichen Schmerz.

Jetzt wartete er darauf endlich wieder nach Asiah zurückzukehren, und seine alten Freunde wieder zu sehen. Über diese Aussichten hatte er relativ gemischte Gefühle. 

Einerseits würde er Aaron, der sein zerbrechliches Vertrauen zum Licht gerade noch aufrecht hielt, Gwendolyn, die ihn in ihren Armen halten, und ihm Freude schenken würde, und besonders Az'rael, der ihm einfach zuhören, ihn aufbauen und ihm Kraft und Mut schenken würde, wenn er schwach war, sehr vermissen.

Andererseits würde er seine alten Freunde wieder sehen. Es war sehr schwer gewesen seine mentalen Schilder aufrecht zu erhalten, als er Ron und Hermine in Hogsmeade sah, aber ihnen nicht sagen konnte dass er es in Wirklichkeit war. Sirius wollte er auch wieder sehen, sowie Remus, und andere ...

Er musste dann wieder in den Krieg ziehen, den Berserker den er tief in seinem Innerem hielt freilassen ... und seine Flügel mit Blut besudeln, sowie es ihm die Stimme prophezeit hatte ... 

Würden die anderen ihn akzeptieren, seine neue Persönlichkeit? Denn er war nicht mehr das naive Kind, das ohne zu denken gegen eines der gefährlichsten Monster der Welt, das mit einem Blick töten konnte, freiwillig stellen würde. Er war erwachsen, und doch im Körper eines Jugendlichen.

Er hatte das Licht, soviel sein Herz nur konnte aufgegeben. Es war ein Fehler sich im Ewigen Licht aufzuhalten, doch kein größerer als in der Dunkelheit herumzuirren.

Nein, er war ein Avatar des Schattens, und doch würde für das Licht kämpfen...

Es schmerzte ihn, es riss ihn innerlich auf, zurückzukehren, zu dem Ort, an dem so viele Erinnerungen weilten ... Jedes Mal wenn er jemanden mochte, geschah ihm etwas. Nachdem Alisa gestorben ist, war er ein Wrack. Die Königin Estel brachte ihm neue Hoffnung, doch sie starb ... allein.

Er würde nie wieder lieben, oder hassen, können. Etwas was er im Leben lernte war das wenn man jemanden diese Gefühle schenkt, wird man nur enttäuscht ... und schlimmer. 

Sogar sein alter Mentor, Dumbledore hatte es geschafft ihn zu enttäuschen, denn dieser sah immer alles, und doch sah er nicht in welcher Misere er aufwuchs.

"Elusion, bist du bereit?" brachte ihn Gwendolyns Stimme zurück in die Realität. Ihr Gesicht sprach mehr als tausend Worte, und ihre wässrigen Augen, aus denen eine kleine Träne kullerte, spiegelten Trauer wieder.

Er nickte nur traurig, und umarmte sie fest.

,,Bevor du gehst haben wir noch Abschiedsgeschenke für dich" sagte Aaron, mit einem ähnlich bitterem Ausdruck.

,,Dass müsst ihr nicht ... ich meine ... ihr habt soviel für mich getan" Eine Träne lief seine blassen Wangen hinunter, während er auf seine Unterlippe biss, in einem verzweifelten Versuch die ankommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Es war doch sinnlos.

,,Lass es raus. Es ist keine Sünde Gefühle zu zeigen. Es ist der Beweis dass du noch eine Seele hast." Sagte Gwendolyn.

,, Ja..." aber eine gebrochene, fügte er in seinen Gedanken dazu.

,,Lass dich nicht unterkriegen, Luce. Ich schenke dir die Gabe in tiefster Dunkelheit den rechten Pfad zu erkennen. Deine Augen werden geheilt sein, sobald du aufwachst, und deine Träume nicht so intensiv. Bewahre immer deine Meinung, Kind. "sagte Aaron, und legte seine Hände auf Harrys Kopf. Sein ganzer Körper begann zu leuchten, und er spürte wie seine Kraft in ihn überging.

Al er es beendete, ging er ein paar Schritte zurück, um Gwendolyn Vortritt zu lassen.

,,D-d-danke" brachte er hervor, nicht ganz verstehend was Aaron meinte. Dieser gab ihn einen Lächeln, und nickte zu Gwendolyn, die gerade zu reden anfing. 

,,Ich gebe dir etwas woran ich lange gearbeitet habe, Elusion." Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, hielt sie eine wunderschöne Robe in der Hand, genau wie die, die er bei seiner Entscheidung trug. Entlang dem Rücken und den Ärmeln, sowohl als auf dem Saum waren ihm unbekannte goldene Runen eingestickt. ,,Diese sind sowohl Elben, als auch Engel und Vampir Runen. Sie sagen ,Ich bin der Lord des Schattens, Lord der Illusionen, Herr über Licht und Dunkel zugleich, Zeigt mir Treue, und ich zeige euch Reue'. Es ist, wie du siehst aus zwei elbischen, sehr zähen Stoffen, aus dem auch die Kleider der Könige gemacht werden, beide in deinen offiziellen Farben. Hinten sind zwei unsichtbare Risse, für deine Flügel, und wenn du sie trägst, flößt es Respekt ein, Hoffnung und Kraft für deine Freunde, und Angst und Unsicherheit für deine Feinde. Wie vielleicht andere materielle Geschenke, wirst du sie neben deinem Bett finden, sobald du aufwachst, lege eine Illusion, und ein Zauber, über sie." Sagte sie, während sie erneut eine Handbewegung machte, und die Robe verschwand. 

Sie trat zur Seite, und Harry konnte sehen wie Az'rael, der perfekt mit der Dunkelheit verschmolz, sich ihm langsam näherte. Er drehte sich um, und sah in das kalte gefühllose Gesicht des Engels. 

Az'rael zog Aliesra langsam aus der Scheide. Das Metall glänzte schwach im Licht. Mit der Spitze nach unten, legte er die Todesklinge in Harrys Hände und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

Das kann er nicht machen! Dachte Harry verzweifelt. Der Dunkle Lord hing zu sehr an seinem heiligen Schwert, als dass er es ihm schenken würde.

Az'raels Blick war entschlossen, und hatte ein Glitzern das sagte ,nimm es jetzt'. 

Harry wusste in dem Moment wie ernst er es meinte.

Er packte es fest am Griff, und spürte Az'raels Erinnerungen und Gefühle in ihm. Er öffnete seine Augen, die unbewusst rot wurden, und sah in Az'raels ebenfalls rote Augen. Er würde ihn vermissen. Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen, drehte er sich um, und schaute in die verwirrten Augen der beiden Zuschauer. 

,,Aufwiedersehen" und eine letzte Träne fiel, als er seine Augen schloss, und das Bewusstsein verlor.

Noch ein letztes Mal hörte er Az'raels Stimme ,Machs Gut' in seinem Kopf sagen... 

***********************%%%%%%%%%%***********************

A/N: Sniff Sniff, das fand ich so traurig... besonders die Szene mit Rael, die ohne Worte verging... das nächste Kapitel wird hoffentlich Home Sweet Home heißen, bin mir aber nicht sicher, also tschüss!!!

Amelie Ravenclaw war eine entfernte Tante von Rowena, also ist Harry NICHT ihr Erbe. Es ist nur Zufall dass Dumbledore von der Verwandtschaft mit Godric herausfand, aber, Harry ist NICHT sein Erbe. Durch die Regeln der Schattenkunst, die ich unabhängig festgelegt habe, ist Voldie, nein, kann Voldie nicht der Erbe Slytherin sein, genauso wenig wie Harry. Harry ist aber in der Tat der Erbe Merlin, das wird aber in dieser Geschichte kaum eine Rolle spielen, sondern ist eher eine Erklärung für seine Augenfarbe, und ich habe es in eine Prophezeiung eingebaut, die ihr in so 2-3 Kapiteln erfahren werdet, obwohl ihr nicht mal einviertel davon verstehen werdet, denn ich habe Metaphern en gros benutzt **fiesgrins**, wie z.B. ,,nach dem Krieg des Sängers". Ist alles, fast alles, für das Sequel, das die eigentliche Story ist. In Teil Drei werden wir den ECHTEN Erben Merlins kennen lernen... 

WICHTIG: Es gibt drei Sorten von Dunklen Lords. 1. Dunkelgraue Lords, die im Schatten sind, obwohl sie selber als dunkel angesehen werden. Die Schatten sind grausamer als Licht und Dunkelheit zusammen, also nicht wundern. Denkt an die Teufel, denn die sind alle im Schatten. ( Rael WAR ein D.L., aber nicht von Anfang an, und jetzt nicht mehr.) Salazar war so einer. 2. Pseudo-dunkle Lords, wie Voldie es war, _vor_ seine Wiederauferstehung, 3. Dunkle Lords, die vom Schicksal ausgewählt werden, und eine sehr hohe und angesehene Position im Universum innehaben. Diese Informationen werden SEHR wichtig für das Sequel sein.

Ich habe eine Frage, die jeder bis in die dritte fic hinein, wo ich sie beantworten werde lösen kann. Wer richtig antwortet, gewinnt das letzte Kapitel, also den Epilog zum dritten Teil, Angel of Darkness. Die Frage:

Was ist Harrys wahre Identität? 

Nicht Elusion, sondern eine dritte Identität. Im Laufe der Geschichte werde ich gewisse Tipps geben.

Es ist klar, dies wird eine Trilogie, die Schattenreihe. Der erste Teil, dass Phönixorden ist fast Klischee, das nächste Teil, die Union der Drei Lords, ist fast schon etwas dark!Harry und hat einen unerwarteten Twist, und Teil drei, Angel of Darkness ist sowohl AU als auch Dark!Harry. Vielleicht schreibe ich noch Teil vier, aber das ist eher ungewiss, in allen drei Teilen ist aber gewiss dass es ein anderen Plot gibt. I- Orden des Phoenix, und Krieg gegen Voldie, II der Krieg des Sängers, Tränen der Vergeltung, die Union der Drei Lords, und gefallene Engel, und III, Harrys wahre ID, die Rückkehr eines bestimmte Herrschers, Schicksals Geschenk, und was eine simple Entscheidung, wie niemals der zweite Schattenkrieg, alles verändern kann. Verwirrt? Ihr werdet alle auf eure Kosten kommen, wenn ihr die Geschichte verfolgt, besonders, und definitiv nichtnur Dark!Harry Fans. Keine Sorge für alle Nicht Dark!Harry Fans da draußen, denn dieser Teil wird relativ Light, außer einigen kleinigkeiten. 

Alles was im Zusatz steht wird später genutzt, sogar die Illustris Linie, die es nicht mehr gibt und Atrox spielen eine große Rolle.


	9. Zusatz: Die Schattenkunst

Zusatz: Die Schattenkunst  
  
Definition: Die Schattenkunst, das Spiel mit den Gefühlen, Gedanken und, natürlich, den Schatten, ist eine der verbotensten, verdorbensten und dunkelsten, doch gleichzeitig schwierigsten, schönsten und graziösesten Künsten des menschlichen Seins. Es basiert auf Gedankenlesen, da man keine Gedanken, die man nicht kennt verändern kann, einem starken Willen, um andere Willen zu brechen und das so genannte Schatten Blut, das durch deine Adern fließen muss.  
  
Abstammung: Im Jahre 4000 v. Chr., im Nemesis Zeitalter, als der letzte Schattenkrieg ausbrach, stürzte ein Engel auf die Erde. Er hatte zehn Söhne, mit fünf verschieden Frauen. Sie hießen Angelus - der Engel, Ibrahim - Vater der Menge, Herwald - der Heerführer, Ermin-Meraz - der Kriegsfürst, Cyrill - der rechte Gebieter, Yevgeni - Mann von Hoher Geburt, Benoit - der Gesegnete, Hieronymos - Mann mit heiligem Name, Cainneach - der Schöne und Vicentius - der Siegende, und unzählige Töchter.  
  
Angelus, sein erster Sohn, wurde von den Engeln als Sohn Az'raels identifiziert, und lebt dort oben als Sohn Gabriels, der besten Freundin Az'raels. Noch heute weiß er nichts von seiner Identität. Sein Totem ist eine Krähe.  
  
Ibrahim heiratete Afra, und sie bekamen sieben Kinder. Aus seinem ältestem Sohn Abel stammte die Illustris Linie, die im Jahre 1411, während des hundertjährigen Krieges ausstarb, als sie nur eine einzige Tochter als Erbin hatten, Deborah Illustris, die Priesterin von Avalon wurde. Sieben Dunkle Lords stammten aus der Illustris Linie, es gab aber auch einen Licht- Held, Aurel Illustris, Sohn von Miguel Illustris. Das Familien Emblem war ein Wolf, der eine Rose im Mund hielt.  
  
Herwald verschrieb sich dem Krieg und heiratete nicht. Sein emblem war der schwarze Panther, auf blutrotem hintergrund.  
  
Ermin-Meraz heiratete zweimal. Seine erste Frau schenkte ihm zwei Töchter. Die älteste, Ariane, wurde als erste Priesterin Avalons geweiht. Von seiner zweiten Frau bekam er einen Sohn. Von ihm stammt die Ravenclaw Linie ab, allerdings war Lady Rowena die Tochter des jüngsten Sprösslings der Linie, da der älteste im Krieg starb. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, eine dunkle Familie, mit elf dunklen Lords. Das Emblem war ein Adler auf Blauem Hintergrund.  
  
Cyrill heiratete Kronprinzessin Eadgyth, und wurde durch sie der König. Seine Linie, Dominus, starb, als der einzige Erbe in den Krieg zog, und gefangen genommen wurde. Die einzige Linie die auf der Lichtseite war. Ihr Emblem war eine schwarze Eule, auf Violet.  
  
Yevgeni wurde in eine reiche Familie geboren. Im Jahre 908 wurde sein ältester Nachkomme von dem Vampir Atrox gebissen und verwandelt. Seitdem ist die Linie, genannt Snape, eine Vampir Familie. Da Vampir-Blut in der sechsten Generation vollkommen verschwindet, muss ein Vampir der fünften Generation immer eine Vampir-Dame heiraten. Vierzehn Dunkle Lords. Das Emblem ist ein Fledermaus, die einen Löwen beißt.  
  
Benoit war als siebter Sohn der mächtigste Sohn Az'raels, und der einzige der je von seinem Vater erfuhr. Er lernte die Schattenkünste in der Inneren Ebene, von seinem Vater. Er heiratete Chloe, die damals erst dreizehn war. Aus seinem ältesten Sohn stammt die Potter Linie ab. Keiner der Pottersöhne, außer dem ältestem bekam jemals Kinder. Das Familien Geheimnis, die Schattenkünste, wurde im Jahre 347 vergessen, als Falco Potter starb bevor er es seinem Sohn erzählen konnte. Lange Zeit eine dunkle Familie. James M. Potter war das einzige Mitglied der die Seite wechselte. Dreizehn Dunkle Lords waren insgesamt Potters. Das Emblem, das gleichzeitig das Symbol de Schattenkunst war und ist, ist der schwarze Phönix, auf goldenem Hintergrund.  
  
Hieronymus heiratete Elischeba, und sie wurden die Mutter der berühmtesten dunklen Linie überhaupt, und zwar der Slytherin Linie. Keine der Slytherin KINDER auser dem ältestem Sohn (oder einziger Tochter) hatte jemals Kinder. Insgesamt hatten sie siebenundzwanzig Dunkle Lords. Die Schattenkunst in der Familie starb aus, als nur noch ein Mädchen, Amber Slytherin (Slyth genannt um unerkannt zu bleiben), als Erbin übrig blieb. Es war T. M. Riddles Mutter, der einzige Nachkomme einer Schattenlinie unreinen Blutes. Das Emblem war eine silberne Schlange, auf grün.  
  
Cainneach heiratete aus politischen Gründen Evita Ducis, und wurde ein angesehenes Mitglied des königlichen Hofes. Sein Sohn Saevus hasste die mit unreinem Blut wie die Pest, und begann sie zu jagen und massakrieren. Aus ihm wurde später die Malfoy Linie, die insgesamt sechzehn Dunkle Lords hatte. Eine adlige und stolze Familie, die immer auf der dunklen Seite war. Lucius A. Malfoy war der einzige aus einer Schattendynastie, der sich je jemanden unterwarf, noch dazu einem unwürdigen. Das Emblem ist der schwarze Drache, mit leuchtenden roten Augen, auf grau.  
  
Vicentius heiratete erst spät im leben Ignisphera Pyro, eine maje- elementalin des Feuers, und deswegen sind seine nachkommen, die Black's, mehr oder weniger, Feuer Elementale. Zweiundzwanzig dunkle Lords. Seine linie war jahrhunderte lang eines der Führenden Reinblütigsten Familien Britaniens, und Elladora Black, tochter von Primus, brachte die tradition Hauselfen zu köpfen, wenn sie zu alt wurden. Diese Familie war zwar Führend, doch sie hielten sich sehr an Traditionen. Sie Organisierten eine ilegale Sportart, die sehr belibt zwischen den jeweiligen Schattenfamilien (auser Dominus) und anderen Führenden Reinblütigen Familien wie Zabini, Nott, McLoyd etc., undzwar die Muggeljagd., Das emblem ist eine Katze, umschlossen von einer Schlange die ihren eigenen Schwanz biss.  
  
Durch Az'raels Blut bekamen jeder seiner Söhne ein gewisses Talent in der Schattenkunst. Dieses Talent konnte nur an den ältesten Sohn, und damit dem Erben, weitergegeben werden. Kein weibliches Mitglied konnte dieses Talent erhalten, da es von ihrer Natur her nicht zu ihnen passte. Das Talent konnte jederzeit, ab dem dreizehnten Lebensjahr in Erscheinung treten.  
  
Erkennung: Die Schattenfamilien sind immer reiche und mächtige reinblütige Familien. Die Kinder werden schon von frühem Alter in die Künste des Gedankenlesens, Schwertkampfes und anderen würdigen Künsten eingeweiht, obwohl die Schattenkunst selbst lange Zeit verloren blieb. Sie werden gelehrt stolz zu sein, und ihre Gefühle zu verstecken. Jedes Kind hat von Natur aus einen Hang für morbide Dinge, was sie nicht selten geheim halten. Wenn einer der Familie etwas schwört, dann tut sie es auf die Familienehre, denn das ist das Wichtigste für eine wahrhaftig würdige Familie. Der älteste Sohn bekommt automatisch, wenn die Schattenkünste in ihm in Erscheinung treten, eine Tätowierung auf die rechte Handfläche, mit dem Familienemblem. Der Außenwelt sagen sie, es wäre der Zeichen dass man aus einer reichen Familie kommt.  
  
Gesetz: Wer die Schattenkünste benutzt, oder beherrscht, soll sofort mit seiner ganzen Familie verbrannt werden.  
  
Benutzen: Diese Kunst, obwohl sie aus Illusionen besteht, ist sehr tödlich. Bester Beweis sind die drei Unverzeihlichen, die aus der Schattenkunst übernommen wurden, und der Magie angepasst wurden.  
  
Z.B. Imperius: ist totale Kontrolle, einer der wichtigsten Aspekte der Schattenkunst. Wie immer, ist das Original viel besser, denn dagegen kann man im Gegensatz zum Imperius nicht ankämpfen. Es ist aber immer noch eine Illusion, weil alles in deinem Kopf passiert. Das Opfer, wenn man es kontrollieren will, darf unter keinem anderem Kontrolltrank/-fluch stehen, sonst verliert es seinen Verstand, entzweigerissen zwischen dem Willen zweier Meister. Nicht jeder kann diesen Fluch benutzen, da es ein Basis des Gedankenlesen braucht.  
  
Cruciatus: ist nichts weiter als eine Schmerzillusion. Durch den Geist hindurch, kann der Körper glauben er stünde unter Höllenqualen. In Wahrheit ruft es alle Schmerzen die man je fühlte ins Gedächtnis zurück, und vergrößert sie zehnfach. Deswegen funktioniert es bei jedem anders. Der Effekt kann nicht durch die Anzahl der Benutzern vervielfacht werden. Allein die Zeit, in dem man unter dem Fluch steht kann es verschlimmern, weil es nach fünf Minuten so wirkt, als wäre er erneuert worden. Physisch hinterlässt es keine Spuren, doch der Geist kann auf Dauer geschädigt bleiben. Hier braucht man erneut einen Basis des Gedankenlesen.  
  
Avada Kedavra: ist eine exakte Kopie des schmerzlosen Todesfluches der Schattenkunst. Es funktioniert auf einer Dreier-Basis (basiert auf drei Elemente), und zwar Herzattacke (durch Schock, der Effekt des Blitzes), Beschwörung (den toten Geist ins Reich der Toten zu schicken, um seine eigene Verdammung zu verhindern, die Zauberformel) und die Trennung Seele- Körper (der eigentliche Bestandteil des Fluches, das Surren). Es ist bei einem Fluch, der die Seele vom Körper trennt immer wichtig von der Seele loszukommen. Man kann sie in Kristall sperren, oder eine kurze Beschwörung aussprechen, um die Seele in die Andere Welt zu transportieren. Die Herzattacke ist nötig um den Körper zu töten, weil wenn man ihn nicht tötet hat Avada Kedavra denselben Effekt wie der Kuss(Der Kuss ist eine beliebte Art in der Schattenkunst jemanden zu bestrafen). Man stiehlt ihnen ihre Seele, sperrt sie in Kristall, und lässt sie leiden. Eine Seele ist vollkommen schutzlos. Der Fluch wurde in der Zeit des römischen Imperiums, das von den Nachfahren Cyrill's geführt wurde, verboten, und tausend Jahre später endlich vergessen, von allen außer den direkten Mitgliedern der Schattenlinien. Der Kuss wurde von den Dementoren inspiriert, deren Mägen eine Kristallschicht haben der es den Seelen verhindert zu entkommen).  
  
Aber die Schattenkunst kann auch durch Tränke imitiert werden. Veritaserum zum Beispiel, enthält entweder eine Feder von einem schwarzen Phönix, für schwächere Versionen des Trankes, der aber nur von Schattenkünstlern geblockt werden kann, oder mit einer Träne von dem selbem Tier (die Träne muss durch besondere Maßnahmen verharmlost werden, denn sonst ist sie ein tödliches Gift; das Ministerium hat eine kleine Auflage von beidem). Der Effekt der Träne kann nicht mal durch Schattenkünstler geblockt werden.  
  
Schattenwesen: das wichtigste Wesen des Schattens ist der Schwarze Phönix.  
  
Schattenwesen sind Tiere, Menschen oder Geister, die entweder verflucht wurden, oder vom Licht (bzw. Dunkelheit) fielen. Sie werden ,Children of the Night', Kinder der Nacht' genannt. Es gibt eine gewisse Hierarchie in der ,Schattenwelt', und ganz oben steht der Schwarze Phönix. Ich werde nur die Kreaturen erklären.  
  
Schwarze Phönixe: sind die ranghöchsten Tiere des Schattenreiches. Sie sind extrem Intelligent, können sich unsichtbar machen und haben telepatische Fähigkeiten. Vom aussehen her sind sie entweder dunkelblau, dunkelgrün, blutrot, grau oder schwarz, und haben immer rote Augen. Ihre Federn sind kalte Flammen, die einen auf der Stelle einfrieren lassen können. Ihre Träne sind hochgiftig, töten in fünf Minuten, fünf Minuten in denen die Opfer die Schmerzen von ,tausend Tode' durchleben lässt(Zitat von Elian Agonie, ein Schattenphönixjäger, der durch Telepathie vor seinem Tod seiner Frau Mildred eine Nachricht hinterließ), und dann tötet. Es gibt kein Gegenmittel (obwohl die alten Ägypter einen Zaubertrank entworfen haben, die es heilen könnte, würde es nicht 48 Stunden dauern ihn zu brauen, und die erste Zutat ein Haar des Opfers wäre), -auser noch eine Dosis, diesmal heilende Tränen, von demselben Tier- da die Tränen sehr selten sind [und noch seltener ist es das ein Phönix sie benutzt, denn sie töten oft einfach mit ihren Federn (die einem wortwörtlich das Blut in Adern gefrieren lassen) oder mit ihren messerscharfen Klauen] werden diese nicht zum herumexperimentieren benutzt, denn mit Basiliskenspucke verdünnt kann es ein kräftiges Veritaserum erzeugen, das einzige Wahrheitsserum das gegen Schattenkünstler wirkt. Der Blick eines wütenden Schattenphönix ist ebenfalls tödlich, es gibt aber spezielle Gläser, die zwar für den Basilisken entworfen wurden, doch gegen jede Art von giftigem Blick schützen. Ihre Musik kann sowohl Hoffnung, als auch Grauen bringen, also wenn eine dieser wundervollen Kreaturen sich entschließt jemandem vorzusingen, hört es sich noch schöner an als das Lied vom goldenen Phönix, doch für alle anderen ist es hässlicher, als das Geschrei eines Banshee. Es gibt dreizehn solcher Phönixe in der Schattenebene, und auf der Erde gibt es nur sieben: in den Pentagon-Höhlen; im Anastasio, der Sechshundertsechsundsechzigsten, Vulkan; in den Hallen der Sieben; in dem Tempel der Verdammten, im Wald Nan Dungortheb; im Königreich der vier Hexen und in Lucifers Bucht. Sie existieren um eine gewisse Balance zwischen dem Reich der Toten, und dem Reich der Lebenden zu erstellen. Optimal ist es, wenn die Phönixe in gleicher Zahl auf beiden Seiten sind, doch dank der Blindheit der Menschen liegt die Balance in Richtung des Totenreiches. Je weniger Schattenphönixe, desto kürzer das Leben. Ein Schwarzer Phönix war angeblich die Animagus-Form von Prinz Lucifer, dem Prinzen des Lichtes und der Dunkelheit.  
  
Gefallene Engel: der erste Gefallene war Lucifer, der das böse in die Welt brachte. Er wurde aber von Michael für Tausend Jahre verbannt. Nach dieser Zeit erwachte er erneut und griff das Himmelreich an. Bevor er aber getötet werden konnte, verschwand seine Seele spurlos. Gefallene Engel waren: Lucifel (Lucifer), Az'rael, Israfel, Miriel (Miria), Astartel (Astaroth), Beliael (Belial), Lethel (Leviathan/Lethe), Mamael (Mammon), Bezel (Beelzebub), Tesnael (Balbero), Asmael (Asmodeus) und Abbael (Abaddon). Die meisten haben ihre Namen verändert um das ,-el', ,Gott, der Allmächtige', von ihren Namen zu entfernen. Sie errichteten was man Dunkelheit nennt, obwohl sie selbst im Schatten waren. Gefallene haben entweder Schwarze (Lucifer, Az'rael, Miria, Belial, Mammon), die Knochen der Flügel ( Lethe, Beelzebub, Balbero, Abaddon) oder gar keine Flügel (Israfel, Astaroth, Asmodeus). Sie beherrschen die Schattenkünste perfekt, und sind die höchsten in der Rangordnung.  
  
Vampire ( oder Lamiae): Der erste Vampir wurde ,geboren' als Cain Feikasy einen Streit mit dem Engel Shatiel ( ,Engel der Stille', nahm Az'raels Platz als Todesengel an, als dieser fiel) anfing, weil dieser sich weigerte zu sterben. Daraufhin belegte Shatiel Cain mit einem Fluch, so dass er ewig leben würde, doch für welchen Preis: er musste mit ansehen wie alle die er liebte um ihn herum starben, er musste sich mit menschlichen Blut ernähren, um nicht zu sterben, und niemals wieder konnte er die Sonne sehen. Doch ein Lichtblick blieb ihm noch: er konnte den Fluch weitergeben, so dass er nicht alleine leiden musste. Seine bekanntesten Kinder waren Atrox, Amida, Recsa, Ukaj, Ogeres, Pizert, Lored, Tewk, Soelen, und Jahre später, Dracula. Er nahm sich sein verfluchtes Leben, als er den Sonnenaufgang beobachtete. Vampire behaupteten ein Werwolf hätte ihn dazu gezwungen, und so begann ihr Streit. Vampire haben rote Augen wenn sie ihre Kraft benutzen, was ihnen ein hohen Rang in der Unterwelt beschert, und sie sind sehr intelligent und clever. Das Lebensblut ihres Opfers hält sie am Leben, und sie verabscheuen dass Sonnenlicht, weil es sie töten kann. Er gibt allerdings eine Hautcreme dagegen, die aber juckt wie verrückt. Die meisten Vampire haben als Animagus-Form eine Fledermaus. Vampirismus kann auf einen Sohn oder Tochter weitergegeben werden, verschwindet aber in der fünften Generation.  
  
Werwölfe: sind Kreaturen des Mondes, verfluchte Menschen. Nur die, die ihre Natur akzeptieren werden jemals Frieden finden. Ein Trank macht über lang die Sache nur noch schlimmer. Der erste Werwolf war Christophorus Illustris, der ,wie ein Wolf sein' wollte. Lychantrophie ist nicht erblich. Ein Lychantroph hat verstärkte Sinne, und auch größere Körperkraft. Sie können Vampire gar nicht leiden, und haben inzwischen für den Großteil der Werwolf Bevölkerung eine geheime Insel gebildet: Tol-in-Gauroth;  
  
Duredhil: Nicht mit Morbin, dunklen Elben verwechseln! Schwarze Elben sind Wesen der Nacht, und lieben die Sterne und den Mond. Vom Aussehen sind sie atemberaubend, mit schwarzen Haaren und Augen. Sind unsterbliche, stolze Wesen, mit spitzen Ohren und katzengleichen Augen. Die Elbischen Züge gehen von den Eltern zu den Kindern über, verlieren sich aber in der dritten Generation Menschenblut.  
  
Dementoren: Verfluchte Wesen, Dämonen, die auf der Erde leben. Sie saugen die glücklichen Erinnerungen aus der Luft um sie herum. Muggel können sie nicht sehen. Dementoren sind, entgegen dem was Menschen glauben, hoch intelligente Wesen, mit ausgezeichneter Erinnerung. Sie selbst können nicht fühlen. Dementoren sind blind, denn dort wo die Augen sein sollten, ist ein Mund, durch den sie die Seele eines Menschen saugen, und weil sie selbst keine Seele haben; Augen sind der Spiegel der Seele. Sie werden als Wachen benutzt.  
  
Veela: das Gegenteil der Dementoren. Während die Dementoren Hoffnungslosigkeit benutzen um ihre Opfer in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, benutzen diese wunderschönen Wesen die Hoffnung, und Sexualität. Veela sind, sozusagen, sexsüchtig, und scheinen vor den Muggeln normale Frauen zu sein. Ihre mänlichen gegenteile sind die Felins (katzenmenschen).  
  
Banshee: oder Todesfeen, sind ehemalige Schwestern, Töchter oder sonstige weibliche Verwandte der Schattenkünstlern, erkennbar durch die roten Augen, ein Zeichen der Schattenkunst. Es sind Mädchen, die diese Kunst in sich tragen, doch es nicht trainieren können, da sie eben Mädchen sind. Nach ihrem Tod bleiben sie auf der Erde, wo sie Rache nehmen wollen. Ihr quälender Schrei ist nicht zu überhören, und sie sind meistens Einzelgängerinnen. Ausnahmen bestehen wenn es im Leben eine starke Schwesterbeziehung gab, wenn sie Seelenschwester waren, oder einfach beide denselben jemand töten wollen. Sie werden als sicheres Todesomen angesehen, und tragen einen Umhang mit Kapuze. Etwa eine harmlosere, weibliche Version des Dementors, und werden oft mit ,Todesengeln' verwechselt. Die erste bekannte Banshee war Mayla, Tochter von Ibrahim.  
  
Gwrach-y-Rhibyn: oder Sabberhexe genannt, sind meistens lebendige Banshees. Sie sind, im Gegensatz zu ihren toten Artgenossen keine Einzelgängerinnen. Sie leben in kleinen Gruppen, um sich gegenseitig zu schützen oder zu verbergen, sie leben in Höhlen, oder in dunklen Wäldern. Selten trauen sie sich in die Menschenwelt. Wenn doch, dann spuken sie in alten Familienschlössern. Sie haben stechende Augen, leider nicht rot. Ihr Schrei ist ein Todesomen, doch längst nicht so grausam wie der einer Banshee. Erfüllt wird es nur bei Männern und Kindern. Frauen werden verschont. Die erste Sabberhexe war Lilith, Tochter von Saevus Malfoy, Sohn von Cainneach.  
  
Vetteln: Sind extrem alte Hexen, die mit langem Leben verflucht worden sind. Sie haben oft seherische Fähigkeiten, und haben sich selber den Fluch eingehandelt, durch Worte wie ,ich werde nicht eher sterben, bis ich ihn töte', und das Opfer wurde dann nicht von ihnen getötet, so war sie mit Unsterblichkeit verflucht. Um dieses Leben nicht zu genießen, waren sie extrem hässlich. Die erste bekannte war Falyne, zweite Tochter von Ermin- Meraz, durch ihren Schwur ,eher werde ich sterben als meinen Vater zu enttäuschen'. Sie hatte ihn nie enttäuscht. Einige behaupten sie Heute noch gesehen zu haben.  
  
Wassermenschen: sind die Überlebenden von Atlantis, das als Folge des Elementaren Krieges unterging. Sie wurden angeführt von Aleileilor, und sind Wasserelementare. Sie sind ein friedliches Folk, und greifen in das Leben ,außerhalb' nicht ein.  
  
Zentaur: auch Sternenwächter, lesen die Zukunft, aber greifen nicht ein. Man sagt der erste Zentaur wäre entstanden, als Folge einer fehlgeschlagenen Animagus-Transformation, weiß man aber nicht sicher.  
  
Darcorns: auch bekannt als schwarze Einhörner. Sie sind eigentlich dass genaue Gegenteil von einem Einhorn: sie sind tiefschwarz, und ihr dunkelblaues Blut tötet bei Berührung. Sie haben die charakteristischen roten Augen der Schattenkunst, und beherrschen Telepathie und Kontrollzauber. Ihre magischer Konzentrationspunkt ist ihr Horn, und sie sind extrem Loyal zu denen die über ihnen Stehen. Sie sind schneller als Einhörner, und haben die Gabe sich unsichtbar zu machen. Sie sind ebenfalls Todesomen.  
  
Hauselfen: sehr niedrige Kreaturen, die der Dunkelheit den Rücken zugewandt haben. Sie werden als Sklaven angesehen, und haben einen sehr niedrigen Rang. Sie waren früher Dunkle Elben ( eine ausgestorbene Rasse), doch sie haben ihre Fähigkeiten verloren. Der erste offizielle Hauself war Juhem, nannte sich aber Hebby.  
  
Irrwichte: recht niedriges Wesen des puren Schattens. Es ernährt sich von Angst, aber ehrliches Gelächter kann tödlich für ihn sein. Niemand kennt seine wahre Form. Es wurde angeblich von Nytmer Ravenclaw geschaffen.  
  
Geister und Poltergeister: sind niedrige Wesen, die im Grunde genommen nichts anrichten können, außer den Elementargeistern, (Feuer: Salamander, Vulkani, Wasser: Nymphen, Undinen, Luft: Sylphen, Silvestres und Erde: Pygmäen, Gnome)es sind aber Lichtkreaturen. Geister bleiben auf der Erde weil sie nicht zufrieden, und deutlich zu früh, gestorben sind. Poltergeister hingegen haben ein zu starken Lebenswunsch, und wollen nicht die Gewässer der Styx überqueren.  
  
Thestral: Geflügelte Pferde, meist von den Hohen Lords geritten (die Gefallenen sind Lords, sowie die Drei). Schwarz, rote Augen, und besitzen die Fähigkeit sich unsichtbar zu machen. Sind sehr loyal und schnell, aber nicht so intelligent wie die Darcorns. Relativ selten, und werden als Todesomen gesehen.  
  
Basilisk: Es wurde zum ersten mal vom Anguis Black, gezüchtet. Es ist ein Wesen ausgestattet mit Schattenkräften. Seine Augen Funktionieren wie Avada Kedavra, und sie sind fast unsterblich. Ein verzaubertes Schwert kann sie aber schlafen legen, wie es Godric Gryffindor mit dem Basilisken vom Salazar Slytherin, Syraen getan hat. Basilisken werden als Könige der Schlangen angesehen, und haben deshalb eine relativ hohe Position.  
  
Drachen: Es gibt insgesamt vier Kategorien von diesen mächtigen Wesen:  
  
1. Cae-Drachen, oder auch Erd-Drachen sind verbreitet auf der  
Erde. Während sie astral- und normal -magisch sehr schwach sind, haben  
sie ein große Körperkraft. Ihre schwäche ist Gwillith, und ihre stärke  
Naur.  
  
2. Naur-Drachen, oder auch Feuer-Drachen (Blitzdrachen) sind die  
Normal-magisch zweit stärkste Art. Sie sind in größeren Zahlen auf der  
Erde verbreitet, als in Hades. Im Gegenzug zu den Cae, sind Naur  
körperlich schwächere Wesen, aber dafür sehr viel schneller. Sie haben  
die Fähigkeit Feuer zu spucken, und ihre Schwäche ist Nen, ihre  
stärke Cae.  
  
3. Gwillith-Drachen, oder auch Luft-Drachen (Winddrachen) waren  
einmal sehr verbreitet, sowohl auf der Erde, als auch in Hades. Sie  
sind die Normal-magisch stärksten Drachen, mit einem hohem Astral-  
Magie Anteil. Diese sind die körperlich schwächsten, doch schnellsten  
Drachen, und sie haben Flügel. Vom Aussehen sind sie die hübschesten.  
Ihre stärke ist Cae, und ihre schwäche Nen.  
  
4. Nen-Drachen, oder auch Wasser-Drachen (Meeresdrachen) sind die  
Mächtigsten, und Ranghöchsten ihrer Art, da eine der Satane,  
Leviathan, auch ein Nen ist. Sie haben die höchste Astral-Kraft, und  
auch eine hohe Normal-Magie. Sie sind nur im Hades verbreitet, da sie  
auf der Erde für ihre Tränen (dazu wurden sie gefoltert), ihre Haut  
(die man vom einem lebendem Exemplar braucht) und ihr Blut gejagt  
wurden. Sie haben ein recht sinistres Aussehen, mit roten Augen und  
schwarzer/dunkelblauer/ silberner Haut, und sie haben Fledermaus  
artige Flügel, mit denen sie sich durch Wasser bewegen können, und sie  
können auch noch unter Wasser atmen. Sie werden Heute als dunkles Omen  
angesehen.  
  
Natürlich, die Drachenarten die es heute auf der Erde gibt sind Mischlinge, und keine ,Reinblüter'.  
  
Grimms: sind angeblich die Schoßhündchen der hohen Dämonen und Teufel. Jedes Mal wenn sie sich entscheiden jemanden zu töten, schicken sie diese Geisterhunde herum, um die Opfer zu warnen, denn es ist normal für den Menschen sofort in Panik zu geraten (oder es komplett zu ignorieren), anstatt etwas gegen die kommende Gefahr zu tun. Es sind große, schwarze Geisterhunde, mit glühend roten Augen, einer leichten Astral-Kraft und ebenso leichtem Schattentalent. Sie befinden sich oft auf verlassenen Kirchhöfen, denn diese sind direkte Verbindungspunkte zum Hades. Sie sind ein sicheres Todesomen, werden aber oft mit echten Hunden verwechselt, und umgekehrt. Sie hassen das Sonnenlicht, und haben eine hohe Rangposition.  
  
Orcs: sind zerstörte Menschen, experimenteller Müll, von den Bemühungen des dunklen Zauberers Saruman einen perfekten Krieger zu schaffen. Sie sind nicht richtig am Leben, denn ihre von Scham gebrochenen Seelen sind abgeschaltet. Sie können nicht fühlen, und werden oft als niedrige Krieger benutzt. Sie sind nicht sehr intelligent, und können großes Leid erdulden. Gefürchtete Wesen, zum größten Teil wegen der Missbilligung ihren Mitmenschen gegenüber sind sie zu dem geworden, was sie sind.  
  
Zombies: sind Überreste eines Menschen, die durch Necromanie wiedererweckt wurden. Die einzelnen Körperteile lassen sich leicht entfernen, und handeln eigenständig. Zombies haben KEINE Seele, denn sie sind sterbliche Überreste. Sie haben rote Augen, und sind trotzdem kaum höher als die Orcs.  
  
Andere Magische Schattentiere Acromantulas (riesige Spinnen), Chimära (obwohl diese als Verräter gesehen werden), Trolle (dumme, unzivilisierte Halbriesen), Sphinx (Wächter mancher Schätze), Letifold (Überreste einer toten Dementors), Riesen (verfluchte Menschen, auf ewig größer und gefürchtet zu sein), Goblins (Schatzverwalter), Gnome( Schmiede, verfluchte Menschen kleiner zu sein) und Huren (Dienerinnen in Hades die nicht höher stehen als die Hauselfen, und den Körper von schönen jungen nackten Frauen haben).  
  
Nichtmagische Schattentiere: Wolf, Panter, Katze, Eule, Krähe, Rabe, Schlangen, Adler, Falke, Ratte, Stier, schwarze Schaafe, Haie, manche schwarze Pferde, Motten, Fliegen, Totenkopf-Schmetterlinge etc.  
  
% % % % % %  
  
A/N: ich hab daran ziemlich lange gearbeitet. puh . die ganzen Tiere waren am schwehrsten ... und die Namen! Wusstet ihr dass Astaroth buchstäblich überstzt vom Sindarin Staub und Volk bedeutet?  
  
Illustris bedeutet bekannt, und wir werden mit dieser Linie noch bekanntschaft machen.  
  
Afra - die Afrikanerin  
  
Deborah- die Biene, war aber eine Profetin  
  
Abel- Hauch der Vergänglichkeit  
  
Aurel- der Strahlende  
  
Ariane- sehr heilige Frau  
  
Dass Rowena die Tochter des jüngsten ist, bedeute lediglich dass die originälle Linie beendet war.  
  
Dominus - der Herrscher  
  
Eadgyth- Kämpferin für ihr Erbe  
  
Atrox bedeutet soviel wie herzlos.  
  
Die Schattenkünste kann man sich auch selbst beibringen.  
  
Die Potter-Jungen hatten keine weiteren Kinder, weil es nur eine direckte Vather-Sohn Linie gibt. Die Mädchen die aber heirateten und ihren Namen veränderten hatten gesunde Kinder, die die aber bestanden dass die Kinder ihr Mädchennamen trugen, verlohren sie in einem jungen alter.  
  
M. in James M. Potter steht für Maximilian, James Vather, und da der ein DUNKLER Zauberer war bezweifle ich dass er Harold hies, denn dan hätte James Harry nicht nach ihm benannt.  
  
Voldemort kann die Shattenkunst benutzen, aber er hat es nicht aus der Familie geerbt. Dass hat ein dunkleres Hg.  
  
Evita- Quelle des Lebens  
  
Ducis- Führer  
  
Saevus - lateinisch für Grausam  
  
Ignisphera Pyro - Ingis/Pyro bedeutet Feuer, und sphera ... ähm ... die geometrische figur das wie ein ball aussieht ... sphäre  
  
A in Lucius A Malfoy steht für Ambrosius, und ich finde es eckelergend wie ein so stolzer Mann die Roben eines ihm, nach Rang, unterlegenen, küsst.  
  
Gwillith ist elbisch für Luft, Cae - Erde, Nen - Wasser und Naur - Feuer  
  
Eine menge Sachen hier kommen aud HdR und/oder AS, und einige sogar aus dem Echtem OotP  
  
Die Hierarchie ist zu Kompliziert, und mit einer mengen Wenn und Aber 's, als dass ich es aufschreiben könnte. 


	10. Harry's Aufwachen und Snape

**Die Schattenreihe: Das Orden des Phönix ****by Ancalyme**

**Kapitel 8: Harry's Aufwachen und Snape**

Das nächste was er bemerkte, war dass sein Kopf sich wie ein Tischtennisball anfühlte. 

Er hörte Stimmen vom anderen Ende des Raumes, und entschied sich erstmal zu lauschen, doch dann fiel ihm ein dass er noch die Illusion über seine Geschenke legen musste. Würde er aber Magie benutzen, würden die anderen es spüren ... er entschied sich doch erst einmal zu lauschen.

Dann kam ihm ein einsamer Gedanke...

Wie Slytherin von ihm ...

Egal...

Die beiden Stimmen sprachen relativ leise, obwohl die Lautstärke durch die Stille erhöht wurde.

„Du weißt was dass bedeutet. Es ist deine Entscheidung" sagte die erste Stimme, kalt und melodisch zugleich, sogar etwas diplomatisch, mit dem leichten, fast unerkenntlichen, adligem Akzent eines Vampirs. Sonst spiegelte die Stimme keinen der Gedanken des Trägers wieder. 

„Ja, und ich will und muss es machen, wenigstens um das letzte Tröpfchen meiner Würde zu bewahren." Sagte die zweite Stimme, ganz klar die, eines Jungen, im Alter zwischen 14 und 16, erkennbar an dem Stimmbruch. Sie war voller Entschlossenheit. 

„Dir ist doch sicher bewusst dass so eine Entscheidung nicht nur dein Leben beeinflusst. Ich lasse dir Zeit bis morgen Abend um dich zu entscheiden." Sagte die erste Stimme, wieder gefühllos.

„Ich habe mich entschieden, Professor. Aber wenn sie meinen es sei nötig, werde ich es noch einmal überdenken." Antwortete die zweite Stimme.

Professor? Die erste Stimme schien ihm bekannt vorzukommen, aber welcher seiner Lehrer war ein Vampir. Der Gedanke traf ihn, und es machte Sinn ... und doch nicht. Der Vampir war Severus Snape. Der Nachfahre vom Atrox und Yevgeni...

Wer war dann sein gegenüber? Wahrscheinlich ein Slytherin, wie Snape mit ihm redete. Seine Stimme hatte eine familiären Unterton ... Draco Malfoy ... Der letzte Nachfahre von Cainneach.  

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, hörte er katzengleiche Schritte Richtung Tür, die dann abrupt stehen blieben ... 

Shit!

Er hatte diese ,Nebenwirkung' seiner Augen vergessen, die Nebenwirkung wegen der er auf Missionen nachts eine Sonnenbrille trug.

Seine Augen leuchteten im Dunkeln.

Bei so einer Nebenwirkung war es klar dass sie von einem Vampir, besonders nachts gesehen wurde. 

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, legte er die nötigen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen über seine beiden Geschenke.

Snape kam mit leisen Schritten auf ihn zu. Erst jetzt wagte er es sich auf seine Nachtvision zu konzentrieren. 

Snape stand nun einen Meter von seinem Bett entfernt, in seinen üblichen Schwarzen Roben. Seine Augen leuchteten schwach in einem Rot - ton, und er schwor er konnte ein weißes Glitzern an den Mundwinkeln des älteren Mannes sehen.

Aus den Winkeln seiner Augen sah er, im von ihm Entferntesten Bett, einen geschockten Draco Malfoy, mit unnatürlich blasser Haut, liegen.

Er schaute wieder zu dem Trankmeister, der ihn mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue ansah, ebenfalls leicht geschockt. Er schien nicht das Gespräch in naher Zukunft beginnen zu wollen. 

Harry legte seine naive, überfreudige Maske auf, und sagte in einer unschuldigen Stimme, während er innerlich grinste, „Guten Morgen Professor, oder besser Gute Nacht." Ein weiteres Lächeln, und dass schien den Vampir aus seinem Trance zu holen.

~Severus POV~

,,Mr Potter, könnten sie mir freundlicherweise sagen, wie lange sie schon wach sind" fragte ich, in meiner üblichen emotionslosen Stimme.

In Wahrheit war ich tief geschockt. Nach monatelangem Koma, muss er ausgerechnet in diesem Moment aufwachen! Wie viel hatte er wohl gehört? In diesen Tagen der Unentschlossenheit war Draco besonders sensibel, und konnte leicht gebrochen werden, wenn man auf die richtigen Knöpfe drücken würde. Und ausgerechnet Harry ‚Golden Boy' Potter, der-Junge-der-seine-Nase-dauernd-in-fremde-Angelegenheiten-steckt-und-sein-Leben-zur-Hölle-macht, musste diese Diskussion anhören. Vielleicht könnte ich sein Gedächtnis verändern? Albus wäre sicher dagegen. Verdammt dieser alte manipulierbare Bastard! Aber er musste ja nichts erfahren... Die nächsten Worte kamen unerwartet 

,,Ich bin gerade erst aufgewacht, und habe Stimmen gehört. Worüber haben sie denn geredet, Professor, ich konnte nichts verstehen." Potter hatte einen neugierigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. 

Ich war erleichtert, er wusste nichts. Aus meinem Augenwinkel sah ich wie ein bisschen Farbe in Dracos Gesicht zurückkehrte. Vampiraugen wirkten Wunder, vor allem wenn man sonst nichts sehen konnte. 

Ein Gedanke kam mir.

Sagte Potter die Wahrheit? Sein Gesicht verriet nichts, doch dass konnte auch von einer relativ guten Maske kommen. 

Ich aktivierte mein Gedankenlesertalent, das alle halbstarken Vampire hatten, und schaute Potter in die Augen. 

Seine Augen leuchteten unnatürlich hell, und ich war mir sicher er hatte Nachtvision – eine stärke die menschliche Augen NICHT hatten. 

Potter, kein Mensch?! Die Neuigkeit des Jahrtausends! Er könnte es als Druckmittel benutzen...

Doch was war er? Ein Vampir- nein, Vampir Augen leuchten leicht rot, nicht grün. Werwolfaugen ebenfalls. Was war da noch? Draconische Augen waren Neon Blau, nicht Neon Grün... Elbische Augen hingegen-

Elbische Augen leuchteten Grün! War er vielleicht ein Elb? Es konnte nicht sein, Elben haben Spitze Ohren, und leicht leuchtende Haut – es gab natürlich Illusionszauber, und Potters Haut war sehr blass... Doch Elben waren blond ... Es gab auch die Duredhil ... verdammt noch mal! Gerade mal zwei Minuten wach, und schon treibt er mich in den Wahnsinn!

Vielleicht sollte ich doch nachsehen was in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Ich schaute tief in die Augen des jüngeren, die jetzt ganz sicher anders aussahen als ich ihn diesen Sommer sah. Es waren die Augen eines Erwachsenen nicht die eines Kindes ... doch hätte ein Kind so eine Macht heraufbeschwören können, wie die die ihn ins Koma trieb?

Ich erinnere mich noch in grausamen Detail an dieses eine Nacht ... ich muss zugeben, obwohl ich weiß, dass es falsch ist ... Muggel zu foltern ... doch spüre ich immer noch eine leichte Extasse wenn sie vor Schmerzen krümmen, und winseln, sehe und ... wenn ich weiß dass sie unter meiner Gnade stehen ... und dass obwohl meine ganze Seele schreit dass es nicht richtig ist ... zugegeben, dieses Gefühl hat mir oft mein Leben, und meine Vernunft gerettet ... der Giftmischer war nicht nur gut im Gift mischen ... nein, seine Kreativität konnte man auch in anderen Bereichen verwenden ... Aber dass war es nicht was meine Erinnerung plagte, nein, es waren die Augen meines Gegenübers ... so unnatürlich hell ... und rot ...

Ich erzitterte unbeabsichtigt bei dieser Erinnerung, und dankte noch einmal meiner fast perfekten Maske. Doch Potter schien diese kleine Geste gesehen zu haben, denn seine Augen leuchteten kurz auf, in einer Geste die ich wiederum nicht verstand, aber dennoch sah. 

Ich schaute tiefer in diese unmöglichen Augen ... und ... 

... stieß auf eine Barriere. Seit wann beherrschte Potter Okklumentik 

„Meine Gedanken behalte ich erstmal für mich Professor, Dankeschön" sagte er sarkastisch. Kaum zu glauben, dieser Junge war definitiv nicht hundertprozentig menschlich! Andererseits war sein Vater ein Vampir gewesen, doch von der Tatsache her dass er die fünfte Generation unreinen Blutes war, müsste sein Sohn ein Mensch sein, und ein Vampir, oder Teilvampir war er definitiv nicht! 

Ich selbst war in der zweiten Generation, da mein Vater Arsenius der Sohn zweier Vampire war, und es ihm somit reinblütig machen würde, und meine Mutter Andromeda war ein Mensch gewesen. 

Ich weiß nicht was mich dazu brachte, diese Entscheidung zu treffen, wahrscheinlich das Gefühl der Unsicherheit um mich selbst, obwohl ich mir einredete es sei für Dracos Wohl. 

Ich nahm meinen Zauberstab -14 cm Eiche, mit Drachenherzfasern und Vampirblut, eine Mischung die meine Familie schon seit dem großen Atrox benutzt, was die Zauberstäbe sehr individuell und persönlich machte- und hielt ihn zwischen Potters Augen gerichtet. Ich sah ein kurzes Aufleuchten in diesen grünen Juwelen, wahrscheinlich Panik. „Obliviate" murmelte ich, und Potter fiel zurück auf seinem Bett. 

*End Severus POV*

Harry erkannte diese Bewegung des Zauberstabs gerade noch rechtzeitig, um den Zauber abzufangen. Normalerweise hätte es nicht sein müssen, die Schatten hätten es absorbiert, da dies auch ein Fluch der Alten Schattenkunst war, aber er bezweifelte er hätte egal was tun können –seine Zeichen waren noch nicht erschienen.

Um doch keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, lies er sich auf seinem Bett fallen, und hörte fast schon grinsend zu, wie Snape den Zauber beendete: „ Du bist nie aufgewacht, und hattest einen Traum über Quidditch, du hast mein und Dracos Gespräch nicht gehört" 

Es war Standartprozedur für den Zauber dem Gegenüber genau zu sagen was angeblich geschehen war, denn man konnte sich doch keine Erinnerungslücke leisten? 

********************

Auserdem arebeite ich gerade an zwei neunen projekten, „The Dark Shades of Crimson", eine postOotP Geschichte über den Krieg, über Vampire, und besonders über den Ersten Vampir! 


	11. Home Sweet Home? Or Is It?

_Der Berg Golgatha. Eine kleine Sonne, blutig schimmernd, zeigt sie sich zwischen den dunklen Wolken. Auf einem Stein sitzt Lucifer mit seinen Fledermausartigen Flügeln, und leuchtende, neon Augen. Er starrt unbewegt, als ob er auf etwas in der Stille lauschen würde._

_Es hörte nichts in der Ferne. _

_Nur die Bewegung der Erde durch die Welt._

_Mit den Flügeln auf den Felsen ruhend warte ich,_

_Seit einer ewigkeit hier_

_Als ich dem Weg empor stieg,_

_Schien mir ich träge einem schweres Kreuz, _

_Und die Dornen die frei wuchsen stachen meine Stirn_

_Wenn die Zeichen nicht trügen_

_Ruhen meine Fersen, _

_Auf den Felsen der Hänger_

***Lucian Blaga, Pustnicul, selber übersetzt***

**Die Schattenreihe: Das Orden des Phönix by Ancalyme**

*****************

**Kapitel 9: Home Sweet Home! Or Is It?**

Licht strömte in das sowieso schon viel zu Helles Zimmer des Krankenflügels. Die weißen Bettlacken, Kissen, Möbel, Wände und sogar der Boden leuchteten fast, als Harry am nächsten Tag die Augen aufmachte, welche er deswegen sofort wieder schließen musste.

Unwillkürlich passten sich seine grünen Augen dem blendenden Licht an, als sich eine Tür zu seiner rechten öffnete, und mit einpaar hmpfs die Krankenschwester hereinkam. Leider war sie von beiden McGonagall und, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Dumbledore gefolgt. 

Er schloss wieder die Augen, in der Hoffnung sie würden glauben er würde schlafen. Dumbledore früh morgens zu sehen war nicht der beste Weg den Tag zu beginnen. 

Sie kamen geradewegs auf ihn zu. 

Toll.

Als sie neben seinem Bett standen, holte Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab raus, und beschwor drei Stühle. 

„ Er schläft immer noch? Ich war mir aber sicher er würde bald aufwachen." Stellte Madam Pomfrey seufzend fest, während er das kratzen einer Schreibfeder hörte.

„Sind sie sich sicher das er gestern bereits aufgewacht ist?" fragte McGonagall ehrlich besorgt. 

Woher sollte sie wissen, dass er schon gestern aufgewacht ist. Er glaubte kaum Snape –oder Draco- hätte es ihr erzählt, zumindest nicht freiwillig. Und so wie er den alten Schulleiter kannte, hätte er sicher keine großen Schwierigkeiten gehabt die Information rauszukriegen. Aber Snape war immer noch ein Blutsauger... und die hatten angeblich einen starken Willen...

„Die Monitore haben es jedenfalls so angezeigt" er spürte Pomfreys Blick in seinem Nacken.

„Sei nicht so besorgt, meine Liebe. Ich bin mir sicher er wird bald aufwachen. Warten wir es einfach ab" er konnte sich förmlich das Zwinkern in den blauen Augen vorstellen ...

Er bewegte sich leicht nach rechts, um den Anschein zu erwecken er würde noch schlafen –Was sich als Fehler erwies, spätestens als er das kühle Metall unter sich fühlte. Er lag, ganz unkomfortabel, auf seinem Schwert. Schließlich entschied er sich nachzugeben, und ,aufzuwachen'. 

,Schläfrig' öffnete er die Augen, und sah sie alle kurz an. Dumbledore war wie erwartet, leicht amüsiert. Was dachte wohl der alte Mann? Anscheinend, da Dumbledore eine Augenbraue hochzog, hatte er unbewusst versucht in dessen Gehirn einzudringen. Er machte dass einzige halbwegs normale in dieser Situation: Er grinste blöd. Dumbledore schaute ihn nun neugierig an, woraufhin er seine Schultern hochhob. Sein Blick wurde eindringlicher, während Harry, seufzte und seine Augen rollte. Dumbledore versuchte nun in ,sein' Gehirn zu gelangen, und er schüttelte den Kopf, als Verweigerung. Seine Augen weiteten sich fast unmerklich, und Harrys Augen blitzten, mit einem fiesen Unterton. Sein gegenüber beugte sein Kopf leicht zur Seite, als wolle er etwas fragen, und Harry nickte kurz in Richtung der beiden verwunderten Frauen, die offenbar das ganze stille Gespräch mitverfolgt hatten, und damit beider Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. 

Dumbledore lächelte großväterlich, und wandte sich an die Beiden.

„Wie wir sehen ist Mr Potter gesund und munter. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass er mit seinen Freunden reden will. Minerva, könntest du bitte Miss Granger und Mr Weasley herbringen. Ich nehme an sie frühstücken gerade." Ohne ein Wort, stand sie auf, glättete ihre Roben, und ging. „Poppy, lass uns bitte allein." Das war nun strenger ausgesprochen.

„Ausgeschlossen, Schulleiter! Er ist gerade erst aus einem monatelangen Koma erwacht! Ich muss seinen Gesundheitszustand überprüfen!" erklärte die Krankenschwester.

„Na, na, Poppy, nur einpaar Minuten, wir müssen noch ... ähm ... einiges klären" 

Das „ähm" beunruhigte ihn. Der letzte den er es benutzten hörte, Isis Dominus, hatte darauf versucht einen schwarzen Phönix auf ihn zu hetzten. Natürlich hatte es nicht geklappt, doch woher sollte er wissen dass Anastasius ranghöher als er selbst war, wo er doch ein Alter Priester war, ein Beschützer der Unheiligen Gebote, der Vergessenen Geheimnisse. Dass sie später Freunde wurden war eher unerwartet, jetzt wo er drüber nachdachte. 

Pomfrey murmelte „Aber nur eine viertel Stunde", und stürmte raus. Dumbledore wandte sich ihm mit ernstem Gesicht zu.

„Wir müssen reden" er schluckte bei diesem Satz tief. Dumbledore beugte sich leicht zur Seite, und suchte mit seinen langen Fingern etwas in seinem Rosa, grün gestreiften, Umhang. Er nahm etwas leuchtend Gelbes heraus, und Harry war sich nicht sicher ob er wissen wollte was es war. Er stellte sich einen verfluchten Finger seiner geliebten Alisa vor ... ein Schaudern lief ihm über den Rücken. Als er es näher ansah war es ... Gott, Dumbledore … war verrückt! ... ein Bonbon. Er wusste nicht ob er ihm auf den Kopf hauen, was nicht sehr ,anständig' wäre, oder seine Augen rollen sollte, oder sollte er ihn unter einen sehr schmerzhaften Fluch stellen? Stattdessen sagte er dann jedoch:

„Nein danke, Schulleiter. Wir hatten noch etwas zu besprechen? Oder irre ich mich?" sein kühler Ton überraschte Dumbledore, was ja unmöglich sein konnte. Harry klang viel älter. Wie im Nebel erinnerte er sich, dass ähnliches mit seinem Bruder Aberforth geschehen war. Er hatte ihm leider nie genug vertraut, um zu verraten was genau passiert war. Aus seiner Sicht, war er ins Koma gefallen, und einen Monaten später verändert aufgewacht. Anderseits, war er erst zwölf gewesen. Seufzend, aß er das Bonbon selber, und sah wie Harry reagieren würde ... falls dass überhaupt Harry war. Während er ihn anschaute, bewegte er seine linke Hand, in einen zauberstablosen Erkennungszauber. Harry schien nichts zu merken, obwohl seine Augen kurz intensiver leuchteten, und es stellte sich heraus, es war wirklich Harry. 

„Nein, nein. Also ich habe wie du dir denken kannst, ein paar Fragen. Was ist an dem Abend geschehen, als du ins Koma gefallen bist?" Er hatte noch viele andere Fragen, das konnte Harry leicht an seinem Gesichtsausdruck lesen. 

Also, was war damals geschehen? Seine Erinnerungen waren nicht mehr so scharf, da es ja praktisch vor ... mehreren Jahren geschehen war. „Also, Wie sie sicher wissen, wurde Alisa Parker, angegriffen. Ich habe einpaar Vermutungen warum ... Sirius hat ihnen doch von meiner Vision erzählt, oder?"

„Ja. Er hat mich gleich darauf durch Arabellas Kamin kontaktiert. Fahr bitte fort."

„Also an dem entsprechendem Abend... es war glaube ich der zweiundzwanzigste, oder so ... wurde ich von Schreien aufgeweckt. Natürlich habe ich rausgeschaut ... nein, warten sie, ich habe nicht rausgeschaut, sondern habe sie ... gespürt ... durch meine Narbe. Ich rannte raus, und schlich mich hinter einem der Todesser, den ich sofort schockte. Das lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf mich. Dann haben wir uns duelliert-" er wurde abrupt leise, als merkte was er sagte. Ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge hat sich problemlos mit zehn, besser gesagt neun Todessern duelliert. Wie zum Teufel ging das?! Er sagte diesen Gedanken laut, und Dumbledore schmunzelte bei seiner Wortwahl.

„Die Kette. Eine ihrer Eigenschaften ist es die Stamina des Trägers zu erhöhen"

Er nickte. Es machte Sinn. Wo war die Kette eigentlich? Als er eine kurze Wärme am Hals spürte, war seine Frage geklärt. Er fuhr fort. „Nach einiger Zeit, hat einer von ihnen, Snape glaub ich, dass Duell, sofern man es so nennen konnte, gestoppt. Einer der Todesser, Lestrange, da bin ich mir sicher, hat einen Todesfluch auf Alisa geworfen. In der zwischen Zeit hatte ich einen weiteren Todesser geschockt –drei, vier mit dem am Anfang, waren schon unten. Danach erinnere ich mich nicht mehr richtig, ich glaube ich habe etwas in die Luft gejagt. Was ist dann geschehen?" Nicht ganz die Wahrheit, denn er wusste genau was geschehen war. Unterbewusst, rieb er mit dem Ringfinger das Zeichen auf seiner Handfläche. 

„Ich bin mir selber nicht sicher. Severus hat mir zwar gesagt du hättest eine Explosion verursacht, doch im Grunde nicht mehr zum Thema. Er erzählt nicht alles, und von dem was ich höre ist Lucius Malfoy auch still. Voldemort ebenfalls." Fügte er noch mit einem Gedanken hinzu „Ach ja, Miss Parkers Leiche hat die Explosion überlebt. Sie wurde in dem Friedhof von Little Whinging beerdigt. Ihr –also dein- Zauberstab ist auch heil" er deutete zum Nachttisch –ebenfalls strahlend weiß- wo sein alter Zauberstab lag. 

Harry hatte jedoch andere Sorgen. Was haben Severus, Lucius und Voldemort eigentlich erkannt. Er war sich sicher wenigstens Snape kannte die alten Legenden. Er würde von seinem Status wissen. Doch Malfoy? Vielleicht hatte er das Geschehen in seiner Kindheit mitbekommen was jetzt passiert ist, und von seinem Talent erfahren. Er würde wissen, dass er der Erbe des Schwarzen Phönix ist. Er wäre aber zum Schweigen verpflichtet, doch nicht vor Draco. Wusste der jüngste Erbe der Drachenlinie etwas? Schön und gut, die Malfoys und Snapes waren befugt dieses Wissen zu haben, aber nicht Voldemort. Er war aber der letzte Erbe der Schlangelinie, doch seine von Mütterlicher Seite, und das hatte wenig Wert. Malfoy war durch den Schweigezauber in seinem Blut unfähig es weiter zu erzählen. Die einzigen die das jetzt tun könnten wären er und Snape Der Erbe der Vampir Linie würde es aber wegen seiner Vampirischen Herkunft nie erzählen. Doch woher wusste es Voldemort dann? Falls er es wusste, überlegte er, vielleicht machte er ja nur Vermutungen – es sei denn ... Nein. Es war unmöglich. 

Seine Gedanken sprangen unwillkürlich zu Alisa. Ihr war es nicht erlaubt aufzuwachsen und das Leben zu kosten. Diese Todesser –warte, was war überhaupt mit den Todessern geschehen?

Als ob Dumbledore seine Gedanken gelesen hatte, was er wahrscheinlich bei diesem Gedanken getan hatte, antwortete er:

„Es waren wie du weißt zehn Todesser dabei. Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape, zusammen mit Samirez Avery und Rudolphus Lestrange wie du weißt, sind grade noch vor der Explosion entkommen. Die Todesser Ewan Rosier, Darwin Parkinson, Artemis Moon, Georgianah Wilowby, Mortimer Baddock und Seselina Quirke sind tot" Wenn Dumbledore erwartet hätte, das Harry plötzlich weinen würde, wegen solch einer Tat, dann hatte er sich heftig geirrt. Harrys Gesicht war zwar emotionslos, doch durch jahrelange Erfahrung im Lesen von Snape wusste er, dass Harry verärgert war. Was ihm Kopfzerbrechen bereitete war die Tatsache, dass Harrys Ärger nicht gegen seine Opfer gerichtet wurde. Seine Opfer ... diese zwei Worte ließen einen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen. Was war es bloß dass Severus ihm verschwieg? 

Er musste noch über etwas mit Harry reden...

„Harry, erinnerst du dich noch an die Kette die ich dir diesen Sommer geschickt habe?" Harry nickte unsicher. „Also -" doch er wurde abrupt gestoppt, als er zwei Stimmen im Flur hörte. Wäre er nicht Albus Dumbledore, hätte er sicher geflucht, doch da das für Albus Dumbledore nicht erlaubt war, schwieg er, und schaute zur Tür.

Harry hatte dies gemerkt. „Was zum Gott* ist das?" 

Dumbledore bemerkte diese eher originelle Wortwahl nicht, denn im selben Moment sprang die Tür auf, und Hermione Granger und Ronald Weasley stürmten herein, gefolgt von Minerva. Fast im selben Moment öffnete sich die Bürotür von Poppy, und sie rannte, fast, verärgert hinein.

„WAS SOLL DIESER KRACH! DAS IST EINE KRANKENSTATION, KEIN ZIRKUS!" 

„Dann solltest du auch nicht rumschreien, Poppy" gab McGonagall zurück. Die Krankenschwester funkelte sie böse an, und die Verwandlungslehrerin war nur zu froh zurück zu funkeln.

Harry wusste Dumbledore wollte ihm ausnahmsweise etwas Wichtiges erzählen, und er musste sich auf seine Unterlippe beißen, um die Besucher nicht in die Siebte Hölle zu fluchen. Astarte würde sich freuen, dachte er, sie würde sie wie ihre eigenen Kinder gern haben, zum Fressen gern, obwohl sie sich mit Asmodeus um Hermione Granger streiten müsste. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was Asmodeus mit Hermione anstellen würde. Unwillkürlich, musste er grinsen. 

„Harry, es geht dir gut! Oh Gott! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht! Wie konntest du nur allein gegen so viele Todesser kämpfen!" fragte Hermione, anscheinend ... fröhlich. Wie würde sie den wütend wirken?

„Ja, Mione hat recht!" fauchte Ron, der anscheinend nichts Besseres zu sagen hatte.

„Natürlich hab ich Recht, Ron, im Gegenteil zu einigen anderen Personen!" Konterte Hermione, mit einem wütenden Blick.

Hermione hatte definitiv Slytherin Qualitäten in ihr, obwohl sie doch viel eher eine leibhaftige Huffvendor war. ,Ich glaub ich hab da ein neues Wort erfunden' dachte er. Es war aber wahr, sie war zu gut, für ihr eigenes Gut, vieeel zu fair, und ihre Welt befand sich in den Seiten eines Buches. Slytherin war daher ein wohl eher unpassendes Haus für sie, nicht zu vergessen, dass Salazar die reinblütigen Zauberer wollte, oder zumindest in etwa. Ron hingegen, würde wohl außer Gryffindor nur noch nach Hufflepuff passen. Aber wollte Helga nicht die loyalen und Hartarbeitenden? Ron war alles andere als hart arbeitend und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher Ron wäre durchgefallen, wäre es nicht für Hermione gewesen. Und Loyal? Naja, etwas bitter erinnerte er sich an letztes Jahr wo er kein Wort mehr mit Harry sprach nur weil er hoffnungslos eifersüchtig war, und als er nicht mehr mit Hermione redete, weil er sie für, das was ihr Kater tat, schuldig hielt. Hermione hingegen war zwar loyal, doch hatte sie auch die eher nervende Angewohnheit erst etwas dem Lehrer zu sagen, und dann ihm. Eigentlich dürfte er sich gar nicht mit ihr wegen ihrer Abstammung abgeben - etwas was ihm scheißegal war. Als er wieder zu sich kam, sah er mit gehobener Augenbraue, dass die Beiden erneut stritten, und die Lehrer belustigt zuschauten, oder eher Dumbledore schaute belustigt zu, denn McGonagall und Pomfrey schauten sich immer noch an, als würden sie nichts lieber tun, als der jeweils anderen heftig in den Arsch zu treten. Harry fing Dumbledores Blick, und schaute kurz zu den beiden Frauen hinüber, worauf Dumbledore belustigt den Kopf schüttelte. Sie waren doch nicht immer so! Harry warf ihm einen fragenden Blick, und anstatt zu antworten, nahm er seinem Zauberstab aus der Tasche, und legte einen schweren Silencio-Zauber auf dem Raum. Rons Mund bewegte sich noch ein paar Sekunden, offenbar merkte er nicht dass nichts raus kam, doch danach schloss er ihn und Hermiones Blick folgend, schaute er zu Dumbledore und Harry und merkte, dass die beiden gar nicht zu ihm schauten, sondern zu McGonagall und Pomfrey die sich immer noch böse anfunkelten. 

„Erm, Minerva, Poppy, könntet ihr bitte ..." Doch McGonagall unterbrach ihn.

„Brauchen sie mich noch, Schulleiter? Ich muss nämlich noch die Aufsätze der Drittklässler der Slytherins benoten." Der Slytherins? Interessante Weise den Ärger abzulassen! Trotzdem hätte er das Snape viel mehr zugetraut. Er musste schmunzeln.

Dumbledore nickte, und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch McGonagall war schon raus gestürmt. Pomfreys Gesicht zierte ein Lächeln, als sie hinausging. Harry schaute nun fragend zu Dumbledore, seine Freunde ignorierend. Ihn verstehend, sagte Dumbledore „Sie hatten eine Auseinandersetzung diesen Sommer, ich werde dir aber die langweiligen Details sparen. Wir werden unser Gespräch einander mal weiterführen müssen. Ich bin mir sicher deine Freunde wollen dich sprechen." Er stand auf und ging zur Tür, wo er noch „Aber beeilt euch bis Poppy wieder zu sich kommt." sagte und hinausging.

Immer noch innerlich fluchend, drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung seiner Freunde, und musterte sie genau an. Hermione hat sich nicht viel verändert, nur ein bisschen ausgefüllt, und Ron war noch mehr gewachsen, so dass er jetzt etwa so groß war wie jeder Siebtklässler. Nach einigen Sekunden, in denen die Beiden die Unglaubwürdigkeit der Situation verarbeiteten, rannte Hermione zu ihm hinüber, und umarmte ihn fest. Ron war auch schon neben ihm, mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter und grinste. 

„ Ähm, Mione du erwürgst mich" Zischte Harry, der kaum noch Luft bekam. Auf der Stelle ließ sie ihn los, und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem McGonagall wahrscheinlich vorher gesessen hatte.

„Gott, Harry! Wie konntest du nur! Ich meine du hast eineinhalb Monate Unterricht verloren! Wenigstens habe ich dir Notizen gemacht" sie fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand zu seinem Nachttisch, wo, neben Unmengen Süßigkeiten, auch ein meterhoher Stapel Notizen war.

„Ehrlich, Mione! Seit die Schule angefangen hat, denkst du mehr an den Unterricht als an Harry!" sagte Ron, und setzte sich in Dumbledores Stuhl.

Hermione warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Dieses Jahr ist OWL (für die deutschen unter uns es sind ZAGs) Jahr! Die OWLs sind entscheidend für unsere Zukunft!"

„Falls ihr euch zanken wollt, könnt ihr dass auch draußen tun!" sagte Harry genervt. Die OWLs waren seine geringsten Sorgen, schließlich hatte er sie schon einmal mit Bestnoten bestanden. Flüchtig fragte er sich was mit seinem früherem Schulleiter geschehen war, Phineas Niggle.

Die Zwei schauten ihn leicht überrascht an, doch Hermione gab Ron einen wissenden Blick. Harry musste sich anstrengen nicht loszulachen über die Menge die sie eigentlich wusste.

„Harry, ich verstehe du fühlst dich immer noch schlecht wegen ... du weißt schon was, aber es war nicht deine Schuld!" 

Sie hatte wirklich etwas gefunden. Er hatte die Erinnerungen schon seit Jahren verdrängt, doch jetzt wo er reflektierte, hätte er wenigstens schlau genug sein können, nachdem Sirius weggegangen war, einige Schutzzauber auf das Haus zu legen, oder wenigstens ein paar Alarmzauber. Er konnte gar nicht glauben wie naive er gewesen war! Es war zum Haare ausreißen. Zum Glück waren seine Augen so trainiert, seine inneren Gefühle nicht zu zeigen.

„Du trägst ja gar keine Brille!" staunte Ron.

Er konnte sich kaum zurückhalten sarkastisch zu werden, doch anderseits konnten sie von Aarons Geschenk nichts wissen, und so sagte er das erste was ihm in den Sinn kam: „Ich hatte diesen Sommer eine Lasertherapie"

„Dass war doch sicher ganz teuer, woher hattest du das Geld?!" Hermione schaute ihn merkwürdig an, als ob sie versuchte ihn zu lesen. Was sie aber leider nicht konnte.

„Na ja, Ich hab etwas im Lotto gewonnen" log er einfach. Hermione nickte – zum Glück hatte sie vergessen dass man volljährig sein muss um den Gewinn selber zu behalten, und seine Verwandten hätten es ihm sicher nicht gegeben.

„Was ist Lotto? Oder eine Lezatherapie?" fragte Ron völlig ahnungslos.

„Ehrlich! Es heißt Lasertherapie, du solltest echt mal Muggelkunde belegen!"

„Ähm ja, Harry, hast du schon von dem neuen dunklem Lord gehört?" versuchte Ron das Thema zu wechseln. Harry hob eine Augenbraue, und schaute kurz auf sein Bett, während seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung schweiften.

Dumbledore hatte ... vergessen es ihm zu sagen. Ein neuer dunkler Lord! Super, als wenn Voldie nicht genug wäre!

„Es ist doch gar nicht sicher, dass er ein dunkler Lord ist. Er hatte doch bloß die Todesser verjagt!"

„Er hatte Schattenmagie benutzt, Mione! Schattenzauberer sind böse!"

Harry fror und kratzte wieder einmal in seiner Handfläche. Sie sprachen doch nicht darüber!

„Lycantrophie gilt doch auch als böse und Professor Lupin ist zahm wie ein Schoßhund!"

„Aber Erwyn, oder wie auch immer der hieß, hat es absichtlich benutzt! Professor Lupin unterdrückt es hingegen!"

„Na und. Er hat uns gerettet! Was meinst du dazu Harry?"

Harry starrte sie an. Seit wann war sie so tolerant? Anderseits ist sie unter Muggeln aufgewachsen, und nicht viele Bücher behandelten die Schattenmagie. Etwas unvorsichtig, begann er zu erzählen:

„Schattenmagie hat die Macht eine Seele zu verändern, zu erniedrigen und zu vernichten. Es war und ist die dunkelste Form der Magie, Mione. Sie wurde vom Teufel selbst erzeugt, und die Führer des Schattenreiches sind die Gnadenlosesten, Intelligentesten, Blutrünstigsten Wesen dieser und der anderen Welt. Jedoch ... ist sie nicht dunkel. Dieser Erwyn, oder wie ihr ihn nennt, kann kein dunkler Lord sein. Dunkle Magie ist verrückt, nicht unter Kontrolle, Leid und Schmerz, Vergessen, Hoffnungslosigkeit, alles was in einer dunklen Seele steckt. Voldemort könnte-" Hermione und Ron schauten ihn mit offenen Mündern an. Woher konnte er dass alles wissen? Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment eine wütende Pomfrey hereingestürmt und schmiss die beiden praktisch raus, bevor sie irgend etwas sagen konnten. 

*****

A/N: Am Anfang meiner Kapitel werde ich jeweils einen Teil dieser Poesie posten, es ist mein Liebling. Die intelligenteren unter euch werden auch wissen was es bedeutet. Was wollt ihr im nächsten Kapitel sehen? Es könnte praktisch alles sein... Der sicherere Teil meines Plots kommt bald, das Treffen mit Fawkes, aber noch nicht. Apropos, ihr habt mir immer noch nicht geantwortet wer Fawkes eigentlich ist, der Vorname Abel ist ein Indiz.

Ich danke meiner wundervollen Beta Lee-chan, ohne die, diese FF gar nicht lesbar wäre.

Ich würde mich außerdem noch freuen wenn ihr für The Dark Shades of Crimson, meine andere fic, reviewn würdet: 

Wenn ihr es lest, erfahrt ihr auch näheres über Harrys Zeit in Atlantis, obwohl der Junge in Kapitel drei, das ich bald updaten werde, gar nicht Harry in der Fic ist ... lest es doch selber. Es handelt von Vampiren und Wiedergeburt.

Was anderes: Ich hab vor einpaar Tagen in der Rumänischen Bravo einen Report über Band 5 gelesen (hab dass Buch seit dem ersten September), und was soll ich sagen? Ich hab mich halb Tod gelacht. Dort stand tatsächlich dass Hermione eine richtige Liebesbeziehung mit Krum hatte, und Draco heimlich in sie verliebt war. Auch stand da noch „Vorsicht, Ron kann jetzt die Träume der anderen sehen!" Kein Scherz, dieser Mist stand wirklich da. Ich hab auch noch ein älteren Artikel über Film 1 gelesen und dort standen Sachen wie „Der allwissende und allgegenwärtige  Dumbledore" oder so was. Interessant, was meint ihr? Ich frage mich aus welchem Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix sie das herausgenommen haben... 


	12. Hogwarts Damals und Heute

Die Schattenreihe: der Orden des Phönix 

by Ancalyme 

Kapitel 10: Hogwarts Damals und Heute

Montag Morgen war für Harry ein Segen: Er konnte endlich aus dem Krankenflügel heraus! Madam Pomfrey hatte natürlich einen erbitterten Kampf hingelegt und nichtmal Hermines Standpauke, dass er nicht zuviele Unterrichtsstunden verlieren durfte hatte geholfen. Aber am ende konnte niemand Harry's Magie entkommen – genauergesagt, seiner Schattenmagie. Es war zwar noch schwach, aber es war genug. Wie hätte er auch im Krankenflügel bleiben können, wenn er seit zwei Monaten dort lag und seine muskel sich steifer als aus Holz anfühlten.

Er hatte fast die ganze Nacht über Hermine's Noten nachgeprüfft wie weit sie waren. Es stellte sich heraus dass er sich an alles was er im Hogwarts des Jahres 1458 klar erinnern konnte. Und dass war einer der nicht ganz so erfreudigen Seiten des _Segens_, als er merkte das sein Körper nicht nur völlig auser Training war, sondern auch dass es nicht an wenig Schlaf gewöhnt war. Innerlich fluchtend nah, er sich vor etwas dagegen zu tun.

Doch ersteinmal musste er Frühstücken, schließlich hatte er technisch gesehen seit zwei Monaten nichts gegesen auser gelentlichen nährenden Zaubertränken. Vorsichtig –er traute seinem Körper noch nicht ganz- machte er sich zu der Großen Halle auf, wo wahrscheinlich schon Ron und Hermine auf ihn warteten. Nicht überraschenderweise, wandten sich alle Augen auf ihn, als er die besagte Halle betrat. Es rief Erinnerungen hervor ...

_FLASHBACK_

Der Körper eines elfjährigen war wirklich NERVEND!

Harry Potter, alias Erwyn Luczianovich, der angeblich aus einer alten Familie stammte die sich seit Generationen in Russland –oder wie es auch immer in dieser Zeit hieß- versteckte, und nur kurz vor seiner geburt zurück nach Britanien kam, betrat unter der Reihe der restlichen Erstklässler die atemberaubende Große Halle, der damals –oder Heute, wie man es nimmt- noch besser aussah als am Ende des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts, darauf wartend verteilt zu werden. Unter den strängen Augen des Schulleiters, Phineas Niggelus, brachte eine schwarzhaarige Lehrerin den dreibeinigen Stuhl und den Heute schon alten Hut.

Er achtete nicht auf den Lied sondern konzentrierte sich darauf seine Gedankenschutzschilder hochzuhalten, da er eine starke Gedankenlesende Gegenwart in der Halle spürte. Er wollte sein Geheimnis auf keinem Fall jetzt schon aufgeben, ins besondere wenn es so wichtig war –schließlich hatte nichteinmal Merlin die Chance gehabt durch die Zeit zu reisen, und es wäre eine schande diese Chance zu vergeuden durch reine, saubere Dummheit.

Er schaute über die vier Tische, und merkte das die Slytherins allen anderen leicht im Zahl überlegen waren. Es gab kaum Hufflepuffs.

Madam Slatter (_musste_ der name so stark wie _Slaugter_ klingen?), so wie die schwarzhaarige Lehrerin hies, hatte inzwischen schon das Pergamen entrollt, worauf die Namen der Neulinge aufgeschrieben waren. Einer nach dem Anderen gingen die Schüler nach vorne und legten es über ihre Köpfe, worauf es ihr Haus ausschrie. Viele der Namen, wie Black oder Crouch kannte er noch von seiner eigenen Zeit, und er musste feststellen dass es irgendwie keine Muggelgeborenen gab. Er schüttelte den Kopf, und schaute sich den Schulleiter an, ein stolzer, junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und Augen. Er sah Madam Slatter sehr ähnlich, wahrscheinlich Verwandt –blödsinn, natürlic waren alle Reinblüter _irgendwie_ miteinander verwandt. Neben ihm saß noch ein blonder Mann mit grauen Augen, eindeutig ein Malfoy, und daneben eine Frau mit Roten Haaren und in einer grimasse verzogenem Mund. Sie redete gerade mit einem älterem Mann, mit kühlen violeten Augen, die unter seinem schwehren Liedern glitzerten. Zu seiner rechter, saß tatsächlich ein Jüngerer, und ziemlich lebendiger Professor Binns. Auf der Anderen seite von Schulleiter Niggelus saß ein Mann mit fahler Haut, und leicht rötlichen Augen, ein Vampir, der sich gerade mt einer blonden Frau unterhielt, die geradezu Unschuld ausschtrahlte, eine Elbin. Neben ihr, ein sehr wohlgebildeter, gebräunter Mann -merkwürdigerweise, blond- der gerade über einen Witz Lachte, den ihn eine Asiatin gesagt hatte. Die letzte in der Reihe war eine braunhaarige Vampirin mit vollen, blutroten Lippen und leicht rosigen Wangen –sie hatte wahrscheinlich gerade eben gegessen. _Schön bunt_ dachte er, und lies seine Aufmerksamkeit ernuet auf das Verteilen fallen, als Agamemnon Lestrange nach Ravenclaw kam, und seine anscheinende Zwillingsschwester Nefertiti nach Slytherin. Edgar Libertas kam noch nach Gryffindor, Zoe Longus, der _wenigstens_ so hoch war wie sein name es vermuten lies, nach Hufflepuff –die zweite die in diesem Hauß dieses Jahr erst, und Ileana Lubries nach Ravanclaw. Schließlich rief Madam Slatter endlich auch „Luczianovich, Erwyn" und er ging nach vorne, sich freuend das er keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte.

Er entschied sich jetzt nicht mit dem Hut zu kämpfend –oder sowenig wie möglich- und deswegen würde er wahrscheinlich nach Slytherin kommen. Schluckend, legte er den Hut auf den Kopf und wartete.

**_Oh- ho, was haben wir den hier?_**Hörte er eine Stime in seinem Kopf und sprang fast vom Stuhl. Er hatte ganz vergessen wie der Hut nun ... ähm ... _komunizierte_. Reflexartig, verstärkte er auch seine mentalen Schutzschilder. **_Komm schon Junge, wie soll ich dich den Verteilen, wenn ich nicht weiss welche Eigenschaften du hast?_** Er blieb stur **_Na gut, Stur also... hilft mir nicht viel, es passt ja zu Gryffindor _und_ Slytherin, aber solche Schilder, die hat man nur wenn man etwas zu verbergen hat ... In letzter Zeit habe ich sowieso nur Reinblüter verteilt, so nehme ich du bist auch einer, und dass passt meist zu ..._ **„SLYTHERIN"

Sofort nahm Madam Slatter den Hut von seinem Kopf und rief den nächsten Namen, „Malfoy, Nessa". Erleichtert,aber doch etwas nervös, ging er zu dem Slytherin Tisch, dass ihm mit Beifall bergrüßte. Er setzte sich zwischen Nefertiti Lestrange und Zacharias Black, gegenüber von Nessa Malfoy, die sich gerade dorthin setzte –sie war ein blondes Mädchen dass Draco sehr ähmlich sah. Nefertiti und Nessa verwickelten sich gleich auch in einen Gespräch über einen der Lehrer.

„Zacharias" sagte der Black Junge und streckte eine Hand aus. Pascal van Paskril kam nach Gryffindor.

„Erwyn" sagte Harry grinsend und Schüttelte die ihm gebotene Hand, gerade als Nathaniel Potter ebenfalls nach Slytherin kam. Es würde vieleicht doch eine tolle Zeit werden...

_END FLASHBACK_

Sich aus seiner Reverie schütelndt, ging er zum Gryffindortisch hinüber, froh dass er nicht aus versehen zum Slytherintisch ging. Eifrig wurde er von seinen Mitschülern begrüßt, und zu seinem überraschen auch von den meisten Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, jedoch kam kein Slytherin, was nicht besonders überraschend war. Die Slytherins hielten zusammen, in dick und dünn, so dass Informationen und Spekulationen _sehr_ selten die Kerker verliesen. Und er, Harry Potter, war ja bekanntlich Slytherin-Erzfeind-Numero-Uno. Er musste den Drang zu grinsen unterdrücken, denn er Erinnerte sich wie die Slytherins damals alle gegen den jungen Igor Weasley und Layla Angelique stellten. Am ende starb Layla an irgendeiner damals unheilbaren Krankheit und Igor nahm sich dass leben. Er seufzte und brachte seine aufmerksamkeit wieder aufs Hier und Jetzt. Hermine redete gerade fasziniert über einen Zauberspruch den sie in altes Buch fand, der einem ermöglichte festzustellen wenn der Gegenüber log. Ron hingegen machte kleine anstallten sie anzuhören und stopffte alles was auf seinem Teller war in seinem Mund, als ob sein Leben davon abhängen würde.Er erinnerte sich noch an Ron's nieendendem Magen.

_Kinder_...

Er wandte seinen Blick ab und schaute stattdessen die anderen Gryffs an. Ginny Weasley beobachtete ihm mit einem ähnlichem Blick wie damals in Hogsmeade, und als ihre Augen zu seiner Handfläche glitten, war er froh dass seine Zeichen noch nicht auf diesen Körper übertragen wurden. Nachdänklich schaute sie irgendwo über seiner linken Schulter und er sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Luna Lovegood ihm mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Er _hasste_ Astralseherinnen! Nach seiner meinung gab es sie nur um sein Leben scwehr yu machen! Als Ginny merkte dass er ihrem Blick gefolgt war, kam eine ,ich-habe-eine-Idee' glitzern in ihren Augen, dass er sonst von Hermine kannte. Er wunderte sich flüchtig warum all diese Erinnerungen so klar waren, aber lies es sein. Um seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen nahm er einen Schluck Kürbisssaft-

„Harry, hast du schon von dem neuen Dunklem Lord gehört?" fragte sie, mit einem scharfen Blick, dass den Effekt ihres unschuldigen Tones zunichte machte.

- die er gleich wieder ausspucken musste, genau über Ron's Frühstückseier, der schien es aber nicht zu merken. Hermine hingegen unterbrach ihre Erzählung und wurde rot. Wie konnte sie soetwas nur vergessen haben, wenn sie doch so stolz darüber war, sich an alles zu erinnern? _Woher zum Teufel_ war ihm dieser Gedanke gekommen?

„Der neue _WAS_?!" fragte er fast Geistesabwesend. Fast.

Ginny spitzte ihre Lippen Petuniaartig, und machte eine abweichende Handbewegung_. Ich werde dieses Puzzle lösen!_ Ugh, noch so ein Gedanke. Es konnte aber auch sein dass ... _nein_, es war zu früh. Er konnte das kleine Stimmchen in seinem Kopf dass ständig sagte ,du hast unrecht' kaum ignorieren. Aber er tat es trotzdem.

„Dieser Schattenkünstler, der nicht vor langem in Hogsmeade erschienen ist. Nichts weiter ..."

Schnell denkend, antwortete er die Einzige logische Antwort die ihm einfiel: „Ein was?" Eigentlich wunderte er sich warum sie ihn noch nicht als Seelenmage klassifiziert haben. Ach ja, sie wusste ja nicht dass man keine starke Schattenmagie benutzen konnte, ohne eins zu sein.

Hermine hatte offenbar ihre Chance den Schlammassel rückgängig zu machen erkannt, und wollte es erklären, als Ron sie unterbrach.

„Lass sein, Mione, wir werden es sowieso in Verteidigung durchnehmen, dort wird es Miss Figg viel besser erklären können" Harry sah nicht wie die Frau so ein Subjeckt überhaupt anfangen würde. Sie war von natur aus eine Person die jedes dunkle Subjekt solange ignorierte bis es nichtmehr möglich war, oder es sie in den Arsch biss. Trotzdem vertraute sie Dumbledore überalles, und glaubte ihm deswegen als er sagte Voldemort sein zurück.

„Ron, du hast Marmelade auf der Nase." sagte Ginny „ein Schattenkünstler ist jemand der … wie war dass nochmal? Ach ja, Schatten und Gedanken kontrolieren kann. Leider kann ich mich nicht erinnern wie ,Erwyn aussah, da er mich unter ein Gedankenzauber gelegt hatte, aber ich bin mir sicher er hatte rote augen. Alle haben rote Augen … wie der Schattenkind_, das Wiedergeborene Licht, dunkler als noch nie …erinnere dich an die Sieben … finde das Erste und die Zwei_ … diese Schattenkünstkler sind sehr gefährlich, und haben böses praktisch im Blut" Ginny schien ihre kurze Prophezeihung nicht bemerkt zu haben, aber die meisten Gryffindors haben ihren merkwürdigen Tonfall gehört, und schauten sie komisch an. Dumbledore schien auch was bemerkt zu haben, und erneut fühlte er ein kurzes Druck auf seine mentalen Schildern, vergebens, natürlich. Der Schulleiter hätte doch schon nach der Episoden im Krankenflügel wissen müssen keine Gedankenleserei an ihn zu benutzen war.

Dass war aber jetzt nicht dringend. Finde die erste und die Zwei … naja, mann konnte nicht unbedingt sagen dass es Doppeldeutig war … es war eher Hundertfachdeutig. Die erste und die zwei konnte alles sein von Menschen, Schlüßeln zu Äpfeln sogar, doch er bezweifelte dass es um Äpfel ging. Es war wichtig, sonst hätte sie diese Titel nicht benutzt. Es waren vieleicht verschiedene Sachen … einen Demon und zwei Schwerter zum Beispiel. Er brauchte mehr Anhaltspunkte. Noch einmal fühlte er Dumbledore's Druck auf seinen Gedanken, und, langsam, drehte er seinenen Kopf dem Haupttisch entgegen. Dumbledore schaute ihm an, Was hast du zu verbergen? Kam ein Gedanke wieder, und er erkannte was es war: sein Gedankenlese-Talent zeigte sich langsam. Nun jubelte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, mit dem Lied Ich habs dir gesaaagt!. Wieder ignorierte er es. Er verschärfte seinen Blick, Dumbledore praktisch sagend er hatte es bemerkt und er mochte es nicht. Dieser lächelte nur, und Harry fühlte Dumbledore's Schilder verstärken, wie ein sehr sehr dickes Wand aus marmore, gerade und sinuös, ohne der kleinsten deformation. Dumbledore hob seinen Glas, ihn einladend das Selbe zu tun. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf nur, ein leichtes Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln. Der Schulleiter war eine Klasse für sich. Als er sich zu seinen Freunden drehte merkte er nicht den Vampir der ihm beobachtete. 

"Harry, hörst du mir überhaupt zu" hörte er Hermine von seiner Seite. „Ich habe gerade gesagt wir werden in die Bibliothek gehen müssen. Ich will mir _Die Magie der_ _Magischen Zahlen_ von Hermes Numerus ansehen. Nicht schlecht währen auch _Bekannte Unbekanntheiten des 20sten Jahrhunderts_ und _Schatten und Dunkle Lichter, ein Grimoair der vergangenen Dunklen Lords und Dunklen Magiern_" Sie zählte noch fünf Titel auf, als Ginny sie unterbrach.

„Ich habe NICHTS gesagt!"

„Du hasst eindeutig was gesagt, Schwesterlein. Aber es ist vieleicht garnichts wightiges, müssen wir _wirklich_ in die Bibliothek?" sagte Ron mit einer grimasse, und lehte sich leicht zurück.

„Wenigstens sagt mir was ich gesagt habe! Harry, du hast doch nichts gehört, oder?" fagte sie mit einem bittendem Gesichtsausdruck, als sie keine Hilfe von den anderen Zwei bekam. Andere Schüler tauchten noch auf um Ginny auszufragen. Harry war sich sicher dass die Spekulationen Tage dauern würden, wenn nicht Wochen oder Monate. Dass schlimste aber war dass er keine informationen aus der Bibliothek suchen konnte, da womöglich mehrere Leute es nur so jucken würde genau dort zu suchen wo Harry Potter gesucht hatte, und dass konnte er nicht riskieren. Immerhin, aber, konnte er durch seine Kontakte nachforschen - falls diese noch am Leben waren, dass hies.

_Jetzt_ aber war dass vollkomen _egal_, weil er heftige Kopfschmerzen hatte. Seine emphatische begabung war zwar ein muß für die Schattenkunst, aber er hätte gerne darauf verzichtet. Die ungehüllten Emotionen der Schüler stürmten gegen seine mentalen Schilder, so dass es fast schmerzhaft war. Ein Grund warum er viel lieber mit Erwachsenen war; diese _versuchten_ wenigstens ihre Gendanken und Gefühle zu verbergen, Kinder gewöhnlich nicht. _Besonders_ nicht Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs. Er hatte ja nichts gegen die zwei Häuser, aber so war es nun.

Er musste raus aus der Halle.

Gerade als er aufstehen wollte, fühlte er wiedermal eine Gedankenlesepresenz in seinem Kopf. Er wusste dass Dumbledore verrückt war, aber anscheinend war er auch noch dumm! _Wieso_ versuchte er es wieder?! Verärgert, beschwörte er die Erinnerung des Carnieveau herauf - eine hundeartige Kreatur dass Seelen fraß. Er verstärkte es, bis es fast drohte aus den Scghildern zu platzen, er hielt es aber zurück bis der richtige Augenblick gekommen war. Als der äusere Druck sich verstärkte, lies er die Schilder fallen, und Carniveau, dass als Erinnerung nicht _sonderlich_ Gefährlich war auf den mentalen Angreifer los. Er hörte ein Krachen als ob ein Stuhl umfiel, doch er sah nicht zurück sondern rannte aus der Halle.

Hätte er aber zurückgeschaut hätte er gemerkt dass der der Umgefallen war nicht Dumbledore sondern Professor Snape war, der tief geschockt auf den Platz starrte an dem Harry eben noch gesessen hatte.

A/N tut mir leid für die lange wartezeit, aber ich konnte nichtmehr an meinen Computer. Einpaar mal ging ich zu den i-net cafes, aber ... ich bin in einer Rumänischen Kleinstadt, es ist also SCHÄBIG, und die Computer haben keine Floppy. Tut mir leid dass der Kapitel so kurz war, aber ich hatte wenig Zeit seit ich den PC wiederhab zu schreiben.

Vielen Dank an **X-ray, tinkita, Thror, ch, und an alle die mir e-mails geschickt haben **

**Night:** Jemand wird rausfinden wer/was er ist, aber es wird nicht Hermine sein.

**Beppo**: Ich will dir nochmal danken! Was ist eingentlich mit harry-potter-online.de.tf passiert, ich kann die Site nirgendwo mehr finden?


End file.
